Brujas de Westfield
by Makarva
Summary: Aclaración: Esta historia es del autor EJ Daniels, esta es sola una traducción, autorizada por él. La guerra ha terminado, Voldemort fue derrotado y el verano llega a su fin, cuando comienza el nuevo período escolar. Harry debe decidir qué hacer con su vida. ¿Regresará a la escuela por séptimo año, será auror... o alguna otra cosa? Lee mientras Harry finalmente tiene el control
1. Chapter 1

**Brujas de Westfield**

 **(Witches of Westfield)**

 **Historia:** Brujas de Westfield (Witches of Westfield)

 **Storylink:** s/11071872/1/

 **Categoría:** Harry Potter

 **Género:** Humor/Romance

 **Autor: EJ Daniels**

 **Authorlink:** u/3252342/

 **Última Actualización** : 05/20/2018

 **Palabras:** 301384

 **Rating:** T

 **Status:** Complete

 **Capítulos:** Capítulo 1 de 36 de 36 capítulos

 **Sitio:**

 **Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **EJ Daniels** , esta es sola una traducción, autorizada por él.

 **Resumen:** La guerra ha terminado, Voldemort fue derrotado y el verano llega a su fin, cuando comienza el nuevo período escolar. Harry debe decidir qué hacer con su vida. ¿Regresará a la escuela por séptimo año, será auror... o alguna otra cosa? Lee mientras Harry finalmente tiene el control de su propia vida... ¿o no?

 **Capítulo 1: Cortar los Lazos**

"Pero siempre has querido ser un auror", respondió Ginny con una nota de genuina sorpresa en su voz. El miembro más nuevo de Holyhead Harpies, un segundo cazador de cuerdas, reservó la edición matutina del Diario El Profeta que había estado leyendo y miró a su prometido.

"No, no lo hice", respondió Harry desde donde se apoyaba contra el mostrador de la cocina de la Madriguera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Todo el mundo simplemente asumió que eso era lo que yo quería hacer", la corrigió. "Como si ya no me llenara de magos oscuros", añadió Harry en voz baja.

"Pensé que habíamos decidido que trabajarías en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica por un tiempo y luego, una vez establecido, te postularías como Ministro", afirmó Ginny. Anteriormente habían tenido largas conversaciones sobre el futuro de Harry. Ginny habló, y Harry había escuchado. Tenía perfecto sentido para ella que Harry se convirtiera en Ministro de Magia algún día. El mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña estaría encantado de tenerlo, ella simplemente lo sabía. Incluso ahora, a pesar de que Harry estaba por debajo del límite de edad para sentarse en la oficina, había quienes intentaban que se postulara para el puesto. Ginny sintió que Harry se lo merecía después de todo lo que había pasado durante la guerra.

"Decidiste, Ginny, no nosotros. Kingsley Shacklebolt está haciendo un brillante trabajo como Ministro", declaró Harry. "No voy a tratar de eliminarlo. Ni ahora ni nunca". Eso era cierto. Mientras Kingsley había sido colocado en la oficina como un Ministro interino, después de la destitución de Pius Thicknesse que había estado bajo la maldición Imperius, Kingsley había funcionado tan bien en esa capacidad que había sido elegido para el cargo por un período completo.

"Bueno...", la joven bruja dijo lentamente mientras pensaba en todas las alternativas. "Supongo que no es crítico que seas parte del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica para postularte para un cargo", dijo, pensando en voz alta e inconscientemente descartando los comentarios del asistente. "Estoy seguro de que aún podrías ser elegido si huyeses, probablemente solo por tu nombre. Después de todo, eres el Elegido. Tal vez si tomaras el asiento de la familia Black en el Wizengamot durante unos años antes de postularse para ¿oficina?" reflexionó pensativa. "Sí, creo que eso funcionaría igual de bien. ¡Tal vez incluso mejor, ya que te dará un poco de experiencia en política!"

"No me estás escuchando otra vez, Ginny", dijo Harry de manera pareja, tratando de mantener su creciente frustración fuera de su voz. Ginny Weasley tenía sus planes sobre cómo debería ser su futuro, planes que a menudo no importaban si Harry estaba de acuerdo con ellos o no. Al igual que la madre de la niña, Molly Weasley, Ginny estaba segura de que ella sabía más y él debería hacer lo que ella dijo. "No quiero ser ministro", le dijo. "¡No estoy listo para eso!"

"¡Por supuesto que no ahora mismo, Harry! No seas tonto", Ginny respondió despreocupadamente mientras recogía el papel, preparada para seguir leyendo el artículo sobre su incorporación a las Arpías. "Tienes que terminar tu séptimo año en Hogwarts todavía. No podemos tener un Ministro de Magia que abandonó la escuela ahora ¿o sí?" El hecho de que ella se había ido a jugar al Quidditch para las Arpías no parecía importarle. Nadie cuestionaría su elección; ¡Era Quidditch después de todo!

Al principio, Molly Weasley había estado en contra de la decisión, considerando que no era correcto que una mujer abandonara la escuela antes de graduarse. La fila que tenían los dos era verdaderamente épicas. Finalmente, Ginny le había recordado a su madre que los gemelos habían abandonado la escuela temprano. Mencionar a los gemelos le recordó a Molly que Fred ya no estaba con ellos. A diferencia de cualquier otra cosa, un recordatorio de su pérdida le quitó el viento a las velas de la mujer. Harry recordó que casi podía ver a Molly desinflarse ante sus propios ojos. Al final, Ginny se salió con la suya. Ginny siempre se salió con la suya.

Harry suspiró con frustración antes de cruzar a la mesa y tomar asiento frente a la bruja. Extendiendo la mano, retiró al Profeta de sus manos y lo dejó a un lado. "Gin, no me estás escuchando", dijo Harry en el más tranquilo de los tonos, con la esperanza de llegar a ella finalmente. Varias veces él ya le había informado que no quería volver a Hogwarts. Los recuerdos fueron demasiado dolorosos para él. Demasiados amigos se habían perdido allí durante la batalla final y en los años previos a ella.

"Eso es porque no tienes ningún sentido, Harry", respondió la joven con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida. Ginny, al ver a Harry agachar la cabeza, extendió la mano sobre la mesa y le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la mano. "Está bien. El primero de septiembre está a solo unos días de distancia. Concéntrese en completar su aprendizaje y deje todo lo demás para mí", le dijo. "Descubriré qué se necesita para reclamar tu asiento en el Wizengamot y tendré todo listo para el receso escolar durante las vacaciones". Confiando en que el asunto ya estaba resuelto, Ginny recogió el periódico una vez más y volvió a leer el artículo una vez más.

Fue con un corazón pesado que Harry se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que dijera; Ginny nunca lo escucharía realmente. Había sido un problema que, en retrospectiva, parecía mostrarse con mayor frecuencia a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Al principio, él no se había dado cuenta, estaba en lo más alto de la guerra, todavía estaba vivo y regresaba con la chica que amaba. Había pequeñas pistas que debería haber visto como si le dijeran qué ponerse, dónde ir a comer cuando salieran, con quién hablar y qué decir. Al principio, estas cosas no parecían importarle demasiado a Harry, ya que generalmente no sabía qué ponerse, a dónde ir o qué decir. Poco a poco, comenzó a darse cuenta de que había perdido todo control sobre sí mismo como individuo.

La primera indicación seria de que había un problema era cuando Harry se había ido con Hermione para recuperar a sus padres de Australia para que pudieran restaurar sus recuerdos. Ron había suplicado ir porque no se sentía cómodo con estar en el mundo muggle. Por el contrario, Ginny había sido inflexible acerca de ir, a pesar de que no tenía experiencia con "ir a Muggle" como Ron lo había llamado. El temperamento de la joven bruja había explotado cuando Harry se había negado rotundamente a llevársela.

Dos semanas más tarde, cuando habían regresado, echando de menos a los padres de Hermione que habían elegido quedarse en Australia, el temperamento de Ginny no se había enfriado en absoluto. En todo caso, había empeorado. El hecho de que Harry pasó varios días consolando a Hermione no ayudó en lo más mínimo a su causa. El Weasley más joven había interrogado a Harry implacablemente sobre cada pequeño detalle del viaje. Parecía especialmente desagradable por el hecho de que los dos habían compartido una habitación de hotel durante su estancia en Australia. Harry finalmente le había propuesto matrimonio y colocó un anillo deslumbrante en el dedo de Ginny para sacarla de su estado de celos. Desde entonces, todo había sido el camino de Ginny, independientemente de lo que Harry quisiera o dijera.

Harry sabía que no podía culpar a Ginny por todo. Él era tan culpable como ella. Al principio, él no había dicho nada y, en cambio, solo había aceptado lo que la bruja quería. Es mejor dejar que se salga con la suya que tenerla enojada con él una vez más. Un mes después de su compromiso y estaba teniendo dudas con respecto a sus pensamientos originales. Harry intentó en varias ocasiones interponer sus opiniones y deseos, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Ginny había tomado el control del joven mago y su relación, y no iba a dar ese poder.

Dos semanas antes, después de una adaptación para las túnicas de gala, Harry había intentado decir que no le gustaba el colorete del pupo solo para que le dijeran que estaba equivocado y que, por supuesto, le gustaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que podría haberle propuesto, a la entonces iracunda bruja, solo para que ya no estuviera enojada con él. Las últimas semanas solo habían confirmado ese pensamiento. Se mordió la lengua y trató de hacerlo funcionar. Todos dijeron que eran perfectos el uno para el otro y ¿cómo podrían todos estar equivocados?

"Esto no está funcionando", dijo Harry en un tono de voz cansado después de unos largos momentos. "No puedo hacer esto más, Ginny. Merlín sabe que lo he intentado estas últimas semanas", dijo en una confesión casi desesperada. Le dolía admitirlo, tanto para Ginny como para él mismo.

Las cejas de la joven bruja se arrugaron cuando bajó el periódico a la mesa. "¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?" Ginny preguntó con una pizca de confusión en su tono mientras miraba al mago al otro lado de la mesa. "¿Qué no funciona?" la chica despistada preguntó.

"Esto. Nosotros", respondió Harry mirando a Ginny mientras usaba una mano para moverse entre los dos. "¿No puedes decirme que estás realmente feliz con la forma en que las cosas están entre nosotros y que esto es lo que siempre has querido?" le preguntó mirándola incrédulo.

"¡Siempre has sido lo que he querido, Harry!" Ginny exclamó. "Desde que era una niña pequeña, he soñado con nuestra vida juntos, Harry. Sé que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti desde la guerra. Esos sueños todavía te están molestando. No es realmente como he imaginado nuestras vidas. Juntos, pero puedo pasar por alto todo eso, supongo. Aun así, realmente necesitas aprender a olvidar el pasado, Harry," ella le dijo un poco condescendientemente. "Incluso con tu viaje a Australia con otra chica mientras me dejas atrás, ¡Todavía eres todo lo que siempre he querido!"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con los sueños, Ginny", gruñó Harry. Los sueños habrían sido un término amable para las pesadillas que experimentó todas las noches. Se había visto obligado a colocar hechizos de silenciamiento pesados alrededor de su habitación cada vez que se acostaba después de haber despertado a toda la casa varias noches seguidas. Los sueños eran solo un efecto secundario de la guerra, o al menos eso le habían dicho los Curanderos de San Mungo. Habían declarado que disminuirían en frecuencia y severidad con el tiempo, solo que no lo hicieron. Si algo estaban empeorando.

Harry había hablado con Ginny sobre los sueños en un momento determinado, y fue ella quien lo había convencido de buscar ayuda médica de un sanador. La joven bruja había estado de acuerdo con el pronóstico del sanador y que pasaría a tiempo. Ella lo había instado a dejar el pasado y enfocarse más en su futuro. Por más que lo intente, los sueños no lo abandonarían. Ginny una vez, habiendo perdido los estribos, lo había acusado de no querer dejar atrás el pasado. "Disfrutas siendo el mártir, ¡por eso no puedes superar estos estúpidos sueños!" ella había declarado en un ataque de ira hiriente.

"Mira, no soy el mismo chico del que te enamoraste en Hogwarts", Harry intentó explicarle. "Definitivamente no soy El-niño-que-vivió en el que creciste aplastado. He cambiado. La guerra hizo cosas..., me cambió, pienso y no para mejor". Harry sabía que, en muchos sentidos, estaba destrozado por dentro, lo que lo hacía diferente de la gente común. Fue algo que se dio cuenta que Ginny nunca entendería ni aceptaría. "Te mereces algo mejor, Gin", dijo Harry antes de tragar saliva. El joven mago sabía que sus siguientes palabras la lastimarían terriblemente. "Esto ya no es lo que quiero", le dijo, indicando que estaban juntos.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas ya que no podía creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Toda su vida, lo único que había deseado era casarse con Harry Potter. Ella podría haber estado aplastándolo con él por el tiempo que podía recordar, pero eso no hacía que su amor fuera menos real. Su primer año en Hogwarts le había salvado la vida cuando sabía que no se lo merecía. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no era solo El-Niño-Que-Vivio, sino que era algo, alguien, mucho más real. Este conocimiento solo la llevó a enamorarse aún más del chico que era Harry Potter.

Durante los años siguientes, ella había trabajado duro para convertirse en amiga de Harry, un hecho que se hizo más fácil debido a que su hermano Ron era uno de los mejores amigos de Harry. Sus experiencias compartidas con el DA, así como el desafortunado viaje al Departamento de Misterios, solo habían servido para unirlos más. Todavía recordaba su primer beso y cómo era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Realmente había sido una experiencia mágica para la joven. Estaba tan emocionada cuando comenzaron a salir, como parecía que todos sus sueños estaban por cumplirse al fin.

No es que Harry fuera todo perfecto, fíjate. Ella había estado justamente molesta cuando él había roto con ella para irse con Hermione y Ron a cazar Horcruxes. Ginny luego se dio cuenta de que Harry lo había hecho para protegerla. Voldemort definitivamente la habría usado para llegar a Harry. Cuando la guerra terminó, ella había encontrado consuelo en los brazos de Harry mientras lamentaba la pérdida de Fred y de los otros que habían muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Justo cuando pensaba que tendrían la oportunidad de tener una vida juntos, Harry se había ido con Hermione a buscar a sus padres de Australia. El hecho de que se hubiera negado rotundamente a permitir que ella fuera con él la había enojado sin fin. Si fuera sincera consigo misma, tendría que admitir que, en parte, su ira se debía a los celos que sentía. A pesar de que había tratado de no dejar que le llegara, la joven bruja siempre había estado un poco celosa de la cercanía en la relación de Harry y Hermione. En parte, era debido a su propio deseo de estar tan cerca de Harry y saber que ella no era y probablemente nunca lo sería. Algunas cosas simplemente no se pudieron desarrollar ya que en su lugar se crearon a través de experiencias compartidas.

"¿Eso es todo?" ella respondió vacilante. "¿Vas a dejarme así solo cuando más te necesito? ¿Qué dirán todos?" ella jadeó, una mano se levantó para cubrir sus temblorosos labios incluso cuando la primera de muchas lágrimas cayó de sus ojos. ¿Qué dirán mamá y papá? ¿Qué hay de la prensa? Ellos están seguros de tener un día de campo con este desarrollo. ¿Quién me va a ayudar a practicar el Quidditch ahora?

"Ginny, eres una mujer increíble y una bruja brillante", dijo Harry rápidamente, sintiéndose terrible por haberla hecho llorar y sin saber que no había otra manera. "Serás una gran adición a las Arpías y seamos honestos, no me has necesitado desde tu primer año de escuela. En todo caso, siempre fui yo quien te necesitaba", le dijo mientras recordaba cuánta ayuda tenía, estado en el Departamento de Misterios.

"¡Estás equivocado! Te necesito. Siempre lo haré, Harry", exclamó Ginny en negación de sus palabras. La joven bruja casi podía escuchar todas sus esperanzas y sueños estrellarse junto con su corazón.

"¿Por qué, Gin?" Harry le preguntó con calma, una pequeña parte de él deseando que ella cambiara de opinión, pero la mayor parte sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Ahora que había llegado el momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que su separación tal vez tardaría en llegar. Hubiera sido mejor haberlo dejado como estaba después del funeral de Dumbledore, pensó para sí mismo. La retrospectiva siempre fue mucho más clara que cuando estabas en el momento real.

"Por... te amo", respondió la joven bruja a través de sus lágrimas. Esas tres pequeñas palabras fueron todo lo que pudo pensar en ese momento. No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Ella había pensado que, si simplemente lo ignoraba, fingía que no existía, que eventualmente desaparecería. Se había centrado en hacer todo lo más perfecto posible para distraerse de la creciente conciencia de que no solo no era perfecto, sino que nunca lo sería. Cualquier cosa para no tener que reconocer el creciente miedo en su interior, que su "Feliz para Siempre" era solo un sueño después de todo.

"Sé que lo haces", respondió Harry, sin poder decidirse a decirle que era él quien ya no la amaba, al menos no de la manera en que merecía ser amada. Ciertamente no de la manera que se requería entre un esposo y una esposa. "Siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón", le dijo, preguntándose si eso le había parecido tan poco convincente como lo había hecho con sus oídos. En lugar de decir algo más, y no deseando prolongar lo que era doloroso para los dos, él se puso de pie fatigosamente y caminó alrededor de la mesa.

"¿A dónde irás? ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Ginny preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el flu. Sabía que las respuestas no eran su asunto ahora, pero de todos modos hizo las preguntas. La joven bruja lo amaba y no pudo evitar preocuparse por él y cada pregunta sirvió para retrasar lo inevitable y mantener a Harry allí. Fueron unos momentos más para que estuvieran juntos, unos segundos más que él era suyo.

Harry se detuvo cerca del hogar de la chimenea demasiado grande, su mano descansando sobre el soporte de polvo de flúor. "Grimmauld Place por el momento", le dijo. "En cuanto a lo que voy a hacer, sinceramente no lo sé", dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa a medias en sus labios. "Creo que eso es lo primero que tendré que hacer, descubrir qué quiero hacer con mi vida. Nunca pensé que sobreviviría a la guerra y no lo pensé".

Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó a él lentamente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se reflejaron en sus rasgos, tratando de memorizar todos y cada uno de los detalles. La joven bruja desconsolada se detuvo justo antes de él. "Lo siento Harry", tartamudeó cuando un sollozo roto escapó de sus labios. "Nunca quise decir... solo pensé...", por mucho que lo intentara, no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que sentía. Ella no necesitaba hacerlo ya que Harry aparentemente sabía lo que ella quería decir. Él siempre sabe a qué me refiero; Pensó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Harry rápidamente atrajo a la bruja llorando hacia su abrazo y la abrazó con fuerza. "Está bien. Pensé lo mismo", susurró tranquilizadoramente en su cabello. Ambos habían pensado que con la guerra por todo sería perfecto una vez más, solo que no lo era. Ambos habían crecido y cambiado de una manera que los diferenciaba de los demás y de los demás. "Lo siento, resultó de esta manera, Gin. Nunca quise lastimarte", profesó.

"Lo sé", Ginny sollozó mientras se agarraba a Harry. "Nunca harías daño a ninguno de tus amigos", le dijo ella. "Prométeme. ¡Prométeme que te ocuparás de ti!" La joven bruja dio un paso atrás de Harry e hizo un visible esfuerzo por recuperar el control de sus emociones. "Sé que estarás absolutamente callado sin mí para cuidar de ti", bromeó en un intento de frivolidad.

"Tú me conoces, Gin, me las arreglaré de alguna manera", bromeó Harry con una sonrisa torcida. "Aunque será bastante tranquilo sin todas las quejas".

La cara de Ginny se oscureció en una mueca fruncida durante un largo momento antes de que ambos rieran entre dientes. Los dos estuvieron de pie por varios largos momentos mirándose el uno al otro antes de que Ginny reuniera su coraje y dijera la cosa más difícil que había tenido antes en su vida: "Adiós, Harry".

Harry asintió levemente mientras respondía, "Adiós, Gin". Con un brillante destello de llamas verdes, se había ido.

-oOo-

Harry Potter salió del floo y entró en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Desde el final de la guerra, por razones que no sabía, ya no tenía problemas para mantener el equilibrio cuando viajaba por medios mágicos. Harry había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había venido dando tumbos por la chimenea solo para terminar tumbado en el suelo de donde fuera que fuera. Estoy seguro de que hizo maravillas por mi reputación, ociosamente pensó de pasada.

"El maestro está en casa", dijo una voz cansada y marchita. "Kreacher no esperaba al Maestro en casa por algún tiempo. El Maestro estaba en compañía de la agradable Señorita Pura sangre. ¿Se unirá a la Maestra para cenar?"

"Temo un cambio de planes, Kreacher," Harry respondió al viejo elfo. "No creo que veamos a Ginny aquí pronto. ¿Cómo estás Kreacher?" Preguntó Harry, genuinamente preocupado por el Elfo de la Casa. Esta fue la primera vez desde el final de la guerra que estuvo en Grimmauld Place. Se sintió un poco culpable por no haber verificado antes al viejo elfo doméstico.

"Kreacher limpia como ordenó el joven maestro", respondió el elfo. "Kreacher vive para servir a la noble Casa de Black".

"Sí, ya veo", respondió Harry, todavía no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con el viejo elfo. Al principio no se habían llevado bien. Kreacher, por amor a su fallecida amante y al hermano de Sirius, Regulus, había contribuido a que Harry fuera al Departamento de Misterios que finalmente había llevado a la muerte de su padrino. La destrucción del relicario de Salazar había sido un punto de inflexión en la actitud de Kreacher hacia Harry. En la batalla final de Hogwarts, Kreacher había llevado a los elfos domésticos de la escuela a la lucha contra los Mortífagos y las fuerzas reunidas de Voldemort. A decir verdad, Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer con él. "¿Cómo está Winky?"

Hubo un pequeño estallido repentino. "Winky está bien. Hay mucha limpieza para que Winky haga aquí. ¡La casa está demasiado sucia para que la Amo viva!" exclamó el elfo femenino mientras Kreacher le lanzaba una mirada furiosa por no haberle permitido responder la pregunta de su Maestro. "Dobby dice que el Maestro Harry Potter es un gran mago. Winky cree que la Maestra debería vivir en un hogar mucho más agradable que este. Winky no cree que esta casa sea adecuada para los bebés del Maestro".

"Sí... bueno", tartamudeó Harry, ruborizándose de rojo ante la mención de sus bebés, "Con esto tenemos que trabajar ahora", afirmó. "Me imagino que pasará algún tiempo antes de que haya... eh... bebés".

"¡Winky espera que el Maestro tenga muchos bebés! A Winky le encanta cuidar a los pequeños. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que Winky pudo", dijo la niña elfa en un tono soñador que solo gritaba que ella actualmente imaginaba una casa llena de bebés para que cuide.

"Estaré en mi habitación", respondió Harry, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para escapar del tema de conversación. Una vez dentro del dormitorio principal, el joven mago se sentó en el enorme escritorio de madera antes de sacar un trozo de pergamino y pluma. Durante los siguientes minutos no hubo más que el sonido de la pluma raspando dos letras. "Kreacher", dijo Harry una vez que terminó de escribir y había sellado las letras.

Hubo un suave estallido cuando apareció el viejo Elfo doméstico. "¿El maestro llama a Kreacher?"

"Sí, gracias, Kreacher", respondió Harry. "Me gustaría que entregaras estas cartas. La primera es a la directora McGonagall, y la otra a los Goblins de Gringotts. No necesitas esperar una respuesta para ninguna de las dos". El viejo elfo saltó con las letras. Harry caminó hacia la cocina para ver qué había que hacer para comer, solo para ser perseguido desde la cocina por un iracundo Winky que insistía en que no era el lugar del Maestro cocinar la comida. Y aquí pensé que era dueño de este lugar, Harry pensó para sí mismo divertido.

Harry se instaló en la biblioteca donde examinó los libros allí, y vio varios que estaba bastante seguro de que Hermione disfrutaría. "Si la dejo entrar aquí probablemente nunca la vuelva a ver", reflexionó en voz alta con una cálida sonrisa ante la idea de que su más querida amiga se acurrucara en el sofá con la cabeza enterrada en un libro. La presencia de Hermione en su vida había sido la única constante en la que él sabía que podía contar. Incluso Ron, su mejor amigo, lo había dejado una o dos veces a lo largo de los años. No Hermione, nunca. El joven que se había quedado quieto no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho para merecer a alguien tan maravilloso como ella en su vida.

"La extraño", confesó, las palabras que salieron de sus labios se llenaron de deseo de tenerla allí en ese momento. ¿He tomado su presencia por sentado todo este tiempo? Se preguntó, sintiendo que podría haberlo hecho. Harry sabía que no había sido el mejor de sus amigos a lo largo de los años. A menudo se había puesto del lado de Ron en esos primeros años cuando ella y Ron se metieron en una pelea. Más tarde se había mantenido al margen, sin elegir ninguno de los lados, aunque sabía que, en la mayoría de los casos, era Hermione quien había sido el de la derecha.

El año pasado en Hogwarts les había prestado poca atención a ella y a Ron. Quinto año con Umbridge y luego el libro de pociones había sido una gran catástrofe. El incesante ataque de Hermione sobre el libro del Príncipe Mestizo no ayudó. En su sexto año había estado tan seguro de que Malfoy estaba tramando algo que era todo lo que podía enfocarse en ese momento. Entre eso y tratando de obtener la información del Profesor Slughorn para el Director, había tenido poco tiempo para otra cosa.

Sus meses de huida habían sido incluso peores, por supuesto, con los dos temiendo por sus vidas. Difícilmente hubo tiempo para que los dos fueran solo amigos, ya que estaban concentrados en descifrar las pistas de Dumbledore y destruir los Horrocruxes. El único momento de paz fue cuando visitaron las tumbas de sus padres. El joven mago sonrió cálidamente recordando la corona de flores que Hermione había conjurado. Parado allí en la nieve que caía, brazo en brazo, hablar con sus padres había sido uno de los momentos más perfectos de su vida. "Estoy tan feliz de poder compartir eso con Hermione en lugar de otra persona", murmuró en voz alta.

"¡Diablos, qué estoy pensando!" Exclamó Harry, rápidamente pasando una mano por su cabello desordenado. "Quiero decir que es a Ron a quien le gusta", se recordó a sí mismo, pisoteando los pensamientos más que fraternales que estaba teniendo sobre su mejor amigo. Harry escondió el recuerdo, sabiendo que no sería menos un impresionante patronus cuando lo necesitara. "En ese momento. Tengo suficiente de qué preocuparme sin tener que pensar si me estoy imaginando a mi mejor amigo o no", dijo con un encogimiento de hombros mental para sacudirse sus pensamientos anteriores y el rubor que sintió en sus mejillas.

Winky apareció con un pequeño pop que llevaba una bandeja de comida. "El maestro y la señorita Missy Granger haría muchos bebés agradables" ofreció el elfo cuando apareció una mesa, y colocó la bandeja junto a Harry. "Winky no tiene dudas de que crecerán para ser poderosas brujas y magos al igual que el Maestro y su Missy Granger".

Harry palideció preguntándose qué parte de la conversación que el duende había escuchado sobre él mismo. Por mucho que lo intente para evitarlo, de repente apareció en su cabeza la imagen de cómo se verían sus bebés. Los ojos marrones y el espeso cabello negro que nunca podría ser domesticado coronaban la pequeña cara que tanto se parecía a la de Hermione que no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea. Harry sacudió apresuradamente la cabeza para limpiar la imagen. "Sí, bueno, no es probable que suceda", informó al bebé elfo cariñoso. "A ella le apetece otro", añadió apresuradamente mientras sacaba un sándwich de la bandeja.

Winky miró al mago que las mujeres de todo el mundo han estado dando hombres desde el principio cuando pensaban que estaban siendo particularmente tontas. "¿El Maestro necesitaría algo más?" ella preguntó en lugar de involucrarse. No era su lugar informar a su amo de lo que no podía ver justo ante sus ojos. Podía ver que su Missy Granger estaba enamorada de su Maestro. Ella podría ser una elfa, pero también era una mujer y las mujeres solo saben ese tipo de cosas.

"¿Qué crees que debería hacer, Winky?" Preguntó Harry porque no tenía idea de qué hacer consigo mismo. Al parecer, toda su vida había sido parte de un plan mayor diseñado por Fate y el profesor Dumbledore. Ahora que podía hacer lo que quisiera, Harry descubrió que no tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Había muchas posibilidades para que él pudiera elegir. Ser huérfano y crecer sin nada que remotamente se pueda llamar normal lo dejó mal preparado para vivir una vida verdaderamente normal.

"La maestra debería tener muchos bebés", respondió inmediatamente Winky como si fuera una respuesta obvia. "A Winky le encanta cuidar a los más pequeños". Para el elfo, no había nada más importante ni divertido que criar bebés. "Los bebés mantendrán al Maestro ocupado", le aseguró el elfo.

Harry se sonrojó ante la idea de tener bebés, y una imagen de una deslumbrante y muy embarazada, Hermione apareció de repente en su cabeza. ¡Estupendo! ¡Cada vez que menciona tener bebés voy a pensar en Hermione ahora! Harry se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente como cualquier joven de su edad cuando se le dijo que tuviera bebés, "Sí, bueno, tal vez más que eso", sugirió.

El elfo de la casa se quedó pensativo durante un largo momento antes de echar un vistazo. "El maestro necesita un nuevo hogar. Este no es bueno para los bebés, piensa Winky". Harry solo pudo reírse y sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad mientras el elfo doméstico desaparecía con un estallido. "Ella es persistente al menos", dijo con una sonrisa.


	2. Pagando el Flautín

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **EJ Daniels** , esta es sola una traducción, autorizada por él.

 **Capítulo 2: Pagando el Flautín**

La directora McGonagall tomó un sorbo de té antes de colocar la taza sobre su escritorio. Aunque se había mudado a la oficina que había sido de Albus Dumbledore, no había hecho ningún cambio significativo en ella. Como no estaba familiarizada con muchos de los dispositivos del director, no quería arriesgarse a dañarlos reubicándolos antes de poder preguntarle directamente sobre ellos. Una mirada a la pared mostraba al ex director todavía durmiendo en su retrato. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que despertara, ya que el tiempo variaba de retrato a retrato.

La anciana bruja suspiró suavemente para sí misma cuando echaba de menos a su amigo y mentor. Severus Snape, aunque Director por un tiempo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer un retrato y por lo tanto no había nada más que recordarlo excepto los recuerdos. Minerva no estaba segura de cómo se sentía después de lo que Harry Potter le había contado del fallecido Maestro de Pociones. Tan valiente, tonto, Minerva lloraba. Sabía que echaría de menos sus enfrentamientos verbales.

El trabajo durante el verano había sido largo y arduo, incluso despidiendo a los estudiantes un mes antes. Las reparaciones del antiguo castillo, incluso con el uso de la magia, no habían sido fáciles. El personal, así como todos los elfos de la escuela, habían trabajado incansablemente durante semanas y meses. Las áreas de estar fueron las primeras en ser reparadas. La torre de Gryffindor tuvo que ser reconstruida casi desde cero. Un equipo de enanos había sido contratado para cavar bloques de piedra, así como para realizar el otro trabajo de albañilería que se había requerido. La nueva mampostería era de un color mucho más claro, lo que contrastaba mucho con la antigua piedra desgastada por el clima que había existido durante siglos. Era un recordatorio evidente de la batalla que se había librado ese fatídico día en que Voldemort y sus fuerzas atacaron.

El personal y los elfos se habían concentrado en el interior del castillo, dejando el exterior a los enanos que conocían mejor su trabajo. Gran parte de los muebles y otras decoraciones antiguas se habían perdido debido a los numerosos incendios que habían azotado el castillo. A pesar de que la estructura era de piedra, la mayoría de sus contenidos no eran los que habían permitido que las llamas se extendieran con bastante rapidez. Minerva solo pudo negar tristemente con la cabeza ante la pérdida de esos tesoros artefactos, retratos y preciados tapices. Varios siglos de historia perdida por los caprichos de un loco delirante, se lamentó en silencio. Si no hubiera sido por las acciones heroicas de Irma Pince y los estudiantes de segundo y tercer año de la escuela, toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts podría haber perdido en el fuego.

Una vez que las áreas habitables habían sido reparadas y una vez más habitables, sus esfuerzos se habían dirigido hacia la gran sala. El techo encantado había dejado de funcionar, la mayoría pensó que estaba dañado sin posibilidad de reparación. Como ninguno sabía los hechizos usados para crearlo en primer lugar, Minerva solo podía esperar que un día comenzara a trabajar por su cuenta una vez más. El maestro de la transfiguración sospechaba que partes del castillo se estaban curando, aunque no podía probarlo directamente. Varias veces se toparon con habitaciones llenas de muebles del tipo exacto que requerían para amueblar una zona u otra. Hogwarts los ayudaba a repararla, la Directora estaba segura de eso.

Afortunadamente, las cocinas no se habían dañado, lo que significaba que los elfos de la escuela podían seguir alimentando a todos durante el verano. Las aulas fueron las últimas áreas en ser reparadas, y muchas de ellas obtuvieron una revisión muy necesaria para hacerlas más modernas, al menos modernas para los estándares de Wizarding. La gran escalera también había sido dañada y, durante un período de tiempo, hubo que usar escobas para pasar de piso en piso. Eventualmente, las secciones de las escaleras habían empezado a moverse nuevamente, mucho más despacio que antes.

El suave estallido de un elfo de la casa que llegaba sacó a la Directora de sus pensamientos. "¿Kreacher?" Minerva dijo confundida mientras dejaba su taza de té, acaba de tomarlo para tomar un sorbo. Habiendo sido miembro de la Orden del Fénix, la bruja mayor estaba muy familiarizada con el viejo elfo de su tiempo en el # 12 Grimmauld Place para las reuniones.

"Directora", el elfo en cuestión respondió con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. "Shifu ha pedido que Kreacher te entregue esto," continuó mientras le tendía el sobre sellado.

"Gracias, Kreacher", respondió Minerva, aceptando la carta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el elfo desapareció con un pequeño estallido. "Nunca me gustó es elfo", murmuró para sí misma mientras volteaba el sobre y extraía la carta antes de leerla.

 _Estimada directora_ ,

 _Espero que esto te encuentre bien, profesor. Sé que has estado trabajando bastante duro todo el verano para reparar la escuela para que puedas abrir a tiempo. Lamento no poder ofrecerte ayuda con lo que estoy seguro era una tarea monumental. Por razones que estoy seguro de que comprenderá, no podría llegar a estar allí._

 _Lamentablemente, es por esas mismas razones por las que siento que debo rechazar su generosa oferta. No volveré a Hogwarts en mi último año. Sería demasiado difícil tanto en los recuerdos que ahora tiene Hogwarts como en la distracción que siento que ciertamente presentaría a los otros estudiantes. Eso no sería justo para ellos ni para los profesores que intentan educarlos._

 _Todavía no estoy seguro de qué hacer conmigo, aunque sé que no tendrá nada que ver con el Ministerio. Me he cansado de pelear y creo que quiero llevar una vida tranquila y pacífica. Haga lo que haga y adonde vaya, sé que miraré hacia atrás con cariño e intentaré recordar los buenos momentos en Hogwarts y los maravillosos profesores que hay allí, como usted. Gracias por todo._

 _Respetuosamente,_

 _Harry James Potter_

"Bueno, no puedo decir que sea una sorpresa", reflexionó Minerva en voz alta. A decir verdad, la nueva Directora se había preocupado por cuán perturbadora sería la presencia de Harry en la escuela. No es que Minerva hubiera permitido que eso lo mantuviera alejado de su educación si hubiera aceptado. "Estoy seguro de que la Sra. Granger habría mantenido a la mayoría de ellos a raya", razonó Minerva mientras dejaba la carta en su escritorio antes de volver a tomar su taza de té. Sabía muy bien que muchas brujas tenían sus ojos puestos en el joven mago.

Si algo hubiera tenido a Harry aquí lo hubiera protegido de la prensa que seguramente lo perseguirá. "Qué circo hubiera sido", comprendió Minerva, ante la idea de que los medios esperaran a la mafia de Harry tan pronto como entrara por el portal hacia la plataforma 9 ¾. ¿No estarán tan decepcionados? Ella pensó con una sonrisa divertida. La sonrisa desapareció el siguiente segundo cuando tuvo otro pensamiento, "Espero que la Sra. Granger se esté tomando las noticias bien".

-oOo-

"¡Harry!"

El mago en cuestión asomó la cabeza fuera de la guarida poco después de escuchar su nombre gritar a través de la casa. "En el estudio, Hermione", gritó. Regresó al sofá y al libro abierto que estaba sobre él y que había estado leyendo momentos antes. Harry podía oír a su amigo caminando por el pasillo hacia él. Cuando la joven bruja entró en la habitación, pudo ver por su expresión que algo había sucedido. "¿Qué hizo Ron esta vez?" preguntó antes de que Hermione pudiera decir una palabra.

"¿Qué? ¿Ron?" tartamudeó, momentáneamente confundida por la mención de su otro amigo.

Harry asintió mientras explicaba. "Estás claramente molesto por algo, así que simplemente asumí", se detuvo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, insinuando el hecho de que Ron y Hermione rara vez se veían cara a cara. Harry sabía que pasaban más tiempo molestos el uno con el otro y evitándose unos a otros que hablando en estos días.

"Mientras que Ronald es un idiota correcto, esto no tiene nada que ver con él", aclaró Hermione mientras entraba más en la habitación.

Harry marcó cuidadosamente su lugar en el libro antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo a un lado. En quien esté enojada, estoy feliz de que no sea yo, pensó con alivio. Harry no había visto a su mejor amigo la última semana. Hermione había estado pasando un tiempo con Luna, y luego Harry se había mudado de la Madriguera después de su discusión con Ginny. Desde que regresaron de Australia, Hermione se deprimió un poco debido a que sus padres se quedaron atrás. La llegada del comienzo del año escolar finalmente pareció levantar su ánimo. La bruja inteligente había ido a ver al pequeño Ravenclaw para discutir las clases para el próximo año. Aves de pluma y todo, pensó Harry.

"¡Cómo pudiste!" Hermione se enojó. "¿Pensabas que no me enteraría?" ella acusó.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?" Harry suplicó mientras se ponía de pie; sin tener idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Ibas a esperar a decirme cuándo estábamos parados en la plataforma 9 ¾?" la bruja enojada exclamó.

Harry de repente entendió de qué se trataba todo esto. "Mira, Hermione, simplemente no estaba funcionando con Ginny y conmigo. Sé que le dolía, pero no podía quedarme con ella. Lo que ella quería ya no es lo que quiero", dijo Harry. "Ginny estará mucho mejor ahora que estamos separados. Ella puede encontrar a alguien que la ame de la manera en que quiere ser amada".

"¿Qué? ¿Rompiste con Ginny?" Preguntó Hermione, completamente desconcertada por escuchar esto. "No es de extrañar que ella haya estado tan callada los últimos días", Hermione se quedó sin aliento, dándose cuenta de repente de la razón del comportamiento retraído de la pelirroja. La bruja, con su rabia olvidada por el momento, se dejó caer en el sofá estupefacta por las noticias inesperadas. "Pobre Ginny".

Harry se sentó en el borde del sofá junto a ella, de cara a la bruja aturdida. "Simplemente no estaba funcionando. Creo que estábamos juntos por las razones equivocadas", explicó, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello. "Mirando hacia atrás, probablemente no deberíamos haber vuelto a estar juntos en primer lugar", confesó. "Toda la propuesta fue para que ella dejara de enojarse conmigo por ir a Australia contigo".

Hermione se acercó y tomó su mano en la de ella. "¡Oh, Harry! Lo siento mucho", dijo, sintiéndose culpable por haberle pedido ir con ella. No había querido ir sola, temerosa de que sus padres estuvieran enojados con ella, y con razón. Ron, por supuesto, se había negado a aceptarlo porque se sentía bastante incómodo con tantos muggles. Harry había aceptado ir sin siquiera pensarlo un momento. "Nunca debí pedirte que fueras conmigo. De todos modos, fue una pérdida de tiempo", se lamentó, pensando en sus padres que se habían quedado allí.

"¡Para!" Harry la reprendió suavemente, sabiendo muy bien que ella se sentía culpable. "Ron puede ser mi mejor amigo, pero eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione. No sería muy amiga si no fuera contigo. Quería estar allí para ti, como siempre lo has sido para yo, y para ayudarte a encontrar a tu gente. Claro que es posible que no hayan regresado con nosotros, pero al menos ahora saben que tienen una hija hermosa que es una bruja increíblemente brillante".

Hermione miró su regazo mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse al ser llamada hermosa por Harry. Era la primera vez que la llamaba así, y no estaba segura de cómo tomarla. "Bueno, no sé sobre la parte hermosa", dijo ella solo para ver si él decía algo más. No era frecuente que alguien la felicitara, especialmente por su aspecto, y la joven no podía evitar querer oír más.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Preguntó Harry incrédulo antes de acercarse y tirar de ella en un abrazo lateral. "Eres una bruja muy irresistible, Hermione Granger. Algún día, algún tipo se encontrará a sí mismo como el hombre más afortunado del mundo cuando entregues tu corazón a él", le dijo Harry en términos muy claros. "Eso es suponiendo que pueda pasarme", agregó con una sonrisa juguetona.

Hermione se sentó allí durante un largo momento mientras su pulso se aceleraba y su rostro se volvía de varios tonos de rojo. "Yo... soy una bruja bastante buena, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó en el prolongado silencio. No puedo creer que Harry piense que estoy buscando algo. No pensé que él siquiera notara que era una niña. A su lado, ella sintió que Harry asentía con la cabeza antes de dejar caer el brazo de sus hombros, para su disgusto. Hermione le dio un codazo al asistente en el costado. "¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan suave con las damas?" preguntó, levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona y esperando que su rostro no estuviera tan rojo como se sentía.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, no muy seguro de lo que la bruja entendía por suave, y completamente desorientado en cuanto al sonrojo de Hermione. "Solo decir la verdad es todo, Hermione," contestó, contento de que ella no estuviera enojada con él por romper con Ginny. "Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas en la Madriguera?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"Lo suficiente, supongo", respondió Hermione mientras se recostaba y miraba la mano de Harry que aún sostenía. "La señora Weasley estaba un poco molesta porque se fue sin decir una palabra y todo. No creo que Ginny le haya contado a nadie sobre la ruptura. Al menos no por lo que puedo decir. Mañana me voy a abordar el expreso."

Harry se rió suavemente. "Ninguno de los Weasleys ha venido a taparme las orejas, así que supongo que se lo está guardando para sí misma. Estoy segura de que no quiere que la pongan en duda todos sobre lo sucedido". La bruja a su lado asintió levemente. "Entonces, ¿qué hizo el idiota esta vez?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, volviendo al tema de su amigo Ron.

"¡Él me trata como lo hace a Ginny!" La furiosa bruja resopló, aunque con menos veneno en su tono de lo que había usado unos momentos antes. "Cuando le dije que debería regresar a Hogwarts y terminar su último año de escuela, ¡Dijo que no era asunto mío y que se fuera!"

"¡No lo hizo!" Harry jadeó un poco más dramáticamente de lo que era necesario solo para complacerla. "Espero que le hayas dado para qué", agregó.

"¡Yo sí!" Dijo Hermione. "Le dije que tenía razón infantil y que si alguien podía usar más educación, ¡Era él!" Harry se encogió mentalmente al saber que su amiga de jengibre no se habría tomado tan bien. "El imbécil de la realeza dijo que no necesitaba ninguna educación para convertirse en Auror y que Kingsley había hecho una concesión especial para él. ¡El asno también lo tomó!"

Harry se veía un poco tímido, al haber sabido de la oferta y que Ron había aprovechado la oportunidad de no regresar a la escuela. "Kingsley nos hizo la oferta a ambos", confesó.

"Harry, ¿No es así?" Hermione exclamó sorprendida.

"¿Qué? No, no lo tomé en serio", le aseguró Harry. "He tenido una vida de peleas y algo más. No estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer con mi vida, pero no será nada con el Ministerio, eso es seguro. Creo que es hora de Encontré mi propio camino en el mundo en lugar de que alguien me lo trazara. He estado pensando un poco en los últimos días, y tengo algunas ideas en las que quiero investigar".

Hermione se sentó allí por varios minutos, ausentemente usando su pulgar para frotar el dorso de la mano que todavía tenía en la suya. "¿Así que no vas a regresar a Hogwarts?" ella finalmente preguntó, no queriendo mirar hacia arriba y ver la verdad en sus ojos. Harry no regresó a Hogwarts, fue la razón original por la que usó el flu para venir a buscarlo. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse abatida. Sentía como si sus dos amigos la estuvieran abandonando.

Harry tardó un momento en contestar, algo distraído por lo que su mejor amigo le estaba haciendo a su mano y sin saber por qué se sentía tan maravilloso. "Simplemente no puedo hacerlo", finalmente admitió con un suspiro de arrepentimiento. "Realmente quería estar allí contigo, Hermione. Realmente lo hice, pero sigue siendo muy doloroso. Si volviera, sería solo un gran circo, con la prensa y todos los demás. Estoy seguro de mi presencia, sería una distracción para todos. Eso no es justo para ellos".

Los hombros de Hermione cayeron en una derrota, un hecho que Harry notó y al instante se sintió culpable. Odiaba verla molesta, especialmente cuando él era la causa. "En realidad, estaba bastante sorprendido cuando inicialmente dijiste que ibas conmigo", confesó en voz baja. "Ambos sabíamos que Ronald no iría si no fuera necesario. Pensé que estaría bien si estuvieras allí conmigo", murmuró. "¿Qué haré sin ustedes dos?"

Harry le dio a la mano un suave apretón. "Serás brillante como siempre, Hermione", le dijo en lo que esperaba fuera un tono tranquilizador. "Estarás Head Girl este año que te mantendrá ocupado. Muchos armarios para limpiar y todo. ¡Sin Ron y yo para distraerte, piensa en todo el tiempo que tendrás que revisar para tus EXTASIAS!" Exclamó con una sonrisa forzada. "No es que lo necesites, fíjate. Estás seguro de obtener todos los O", añadió apresuradamente dibujando una sonrisa pequeña y tímida de su amigo debido a sus elogios.

"No será lo mismo", respondió con tristeza. "Nada de eso será lo mismo sin ti allí, Harry. Hemos estado juntos casi todos los días durante los últimos siete años, ¡incluso pasando veranos en la Madriguera! ¿Qué haré sin ti?"

"Te voy a extrañar también, 'Mione," dijo Harry en un tono de voz sincero. "Ciertamente no estoy deseoso de tenerte aquí. ¿Qué haré con todo el tiempo libre ahora que no revisaré?" Preguntó juguetonamente mientras se reía entre dientes y daba un juguetón empujón a la bruja que estaba a su lado. "Estarás bien", le aseguró. "Las fiestas navideñas estarán aquí antes de que te des cuenta y podremos reunirnos. ¡Incluso puedes quedarte aquí conmigo! Será como en los viejos tiempos".

"¿Promesa?" preguntó en un tono esperanzado, dándose cuenta de que no había mucho que pudiera hacer sobre la situación. Sabía que Harry podría ser muy terco una vez que hubiera decidido algo. Quedarse con Harry durante las vacaciones al menos le dio algo que esperar. Ella había estado preocupada, con sus padres quedando en Australia, lo que haría por el descanso de Yule. Al menos ahora sabía que no tenía que quedarse en la escuela.

"Promesa", confirmó Harry con un movimiento de cabeza justo antes de que se vio envuelto en un abrazo de Hermione que amenazaba con dividirlo en dos.

-oOo-

El primero de septiembre fue un brillante y soleado martes. Harry realizó su rutina matutina antes de ir a la cocina a desayunar. Después de un bocado rápido, el joven mago utilizó la chimenea para flotar en el Caldero Chorreante antes de dirigirse a Gringotts. Al llegar al primer cajero disponible e informarle quién era, Harry fue llevado a una espaciosa oficina no lejos del lobby principal del banco.

Poco después de que se lo mostraran a la oficina, un hombre bien vestido, algo mayor que Harry, el duende entró y se dirigió a él. "Gracias por ser puntual, Sr. Potter. El tiempo es dinero como dicen los muggles. Soy Ragnok, el gerente del banco". Era muy raro que los magos llegaran a tiempo. A los duendes no les importó, ya que simplemente acusaron al hechicero o bruja, al doble de la tasa, por el tiempo que pasaron esperando y estaban felices de meter los galeones extra.

"Es un placer conocerlo, Gerente del Banco, Ragnok", respondió Harry, tratando de ser lo más educado posible. El joven mago no tenía ni idea de cuál era la forma correcta de dirigirse a un duende que era gerente de un banco, o cualquier duende para el caso. Le trataré cómo me gustaría que me traten, razonó para sí mismo. "Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para verme".

"Es su oro, Sr. Potter," contestó Ragnok, tomando asiento detrás del escritorio. "¿Supongo que estás aquí en referencia a tu carta?" preguntó el duende mientras abría el cajón de un escritorio y sacaba la carta en cuestión antes de colocarla en el escritorio frente a él. "Debo admitir que estábamos un poco sorprendidos por su solicitud".

"Me lo imaginaba", respondió Harry, moviéndose nerviosamente en su asiento. "Sentí que algo debería hacerse en su nombre, señor. Como el dinero aparentemente no es un problema, ¿Quién mejor que yo para hacerlo? ¿Hubo algún problema con el Ministerio?"

El duende se rió, o al menos eso es lo que Harry asumió que era el gruñido. "Estaban más que felices de deshacerse de ellos, te lo aseguro. El hecho de que no les cueste nada era una ventaja adicional ya que lo vieron. ¿Pensabas usar la Mansión Ancestral Black para su uso?" Ragnok preguntó.

"¿Lugar Grimmauld?" Preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño al pensar en el lugar oscuro y sombrío.

Ragnok se rió de nuevo, o más correctamente, Harry asumió que lo hizo porque podría haber sido un gruñido, todavía no estaba seguro. "Sr. Potter, mientras que el edificio en el que reside el # 12 Grimmauld es, de hecho, viejo, que data de casi 150 años, la familia Black es considerablemente más antigua que eso, se lo aseguro. Los Black fueron una de las familias fundadoras después de Todo. Al estar alineado con el lado más oscuro de tu mundo mágico, ¿Podrías ver realmente que quieren vivir con un montón de muggles como vecinos? Ragnok se rió entre dientes, gruñó de nuevo, Harry pensó que era un gruñido esta vez.

"¿Dónde está la Mansión Ancestral Black?" Preguntó Harry en un tono de voz bastante sorprendido. Las palabras de Ragnok tenían sentido. Por todo lo que había oído sobre la familia Black, a excepción de Sirius y Andrómeda, todos odiaban a los muggles. Me pregunto por qué nunca me había dado cuenta de lo peculiar que sería para ellos tener un hogar donde estuvieran rodeados de no-mágicos.

El gerente del banco abrió el mismo cajón del escritorio y sacó otro trozo de pergamino antes de colocarlo encima de la carta y mirarlo. "Está ubicado en Harlow, Essex. Es un buen pedazo de tierra con mucho espacio para expandir si surge la necesidad. La parte trasera parece estar cubierta por un pequeño bosque. Aparentemente, hay barreras muggles que repelen lugar para mantener a los lugareños lejos de toda la propiedad".

"Eso suena como si fuera bueno," acordó Harry mientras buscaba y aceptaba el pergamino del duende para poder leerlo. "Aquí dice que hay incluso un pequeño lago y varios elfos de la casa. Creo que todo irá muy bien, señor. Sospecho que tendrá que ser renovado y modernizado, especialmente si no se ha utilizado durante mucho tiempo". Esto es incluso mejor de lo que esperaba, pensó Harry mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro ante el afortunado giro de los acontecimientos.

"Veré que se tracen los documentos necesarios y se los envíe a usted para su firma, señor Potter", dijo Ragnok mientras aceptaba el pergamino del sonriente mago. Qué tipo tan extraño, pensó. Está tirando miles de galeones y parece bastante feliz por eso. Ragnok gruñó con incredulidad. El dinero iba a Gringotts, entonces quién era él para cuestionar las acciones de otro mago tonto. ¡Están un poco doblados si me preguntas! "¿Hay algo más que Gringotts pueda hacer por usted hoy?"

"Tengo curiosidad, no quiero entrometerme en ellos, sin embargo, ¿Hay alguna tierra disponible cerca de donde estarán?" Preguntó Harry. "Hace poco pensé que me gustaría vivir en otro lugar que no sea Grimmauld Place. Sería bueno quizás construir una nueva casa solariega, ya que parece que voy a regalar esta".

"Técnicamente hablando, señor Potter, no lo está regalando, sino que lo está prestando sin pagar alquiler", le corrigió Ragnok. Bent, ¡Te digo! ¡Todos ellos! "Todavía eres dueño de Black Manor, así como de la tierra en la que se asienta. La mansión en sí misma se encuentra bastante alejada y alejada de todo lo que la rodea. En ese punto, la esquina sur de la propiedad choca contra un vecindario muggle. Colocaría el bosque entre usted y Black Manor, un poco de intimidad para ambos, por así decirlo".

"¿No creo que los Potter tengan una casa solariega en algún lugar que no conozca?" Preguntó Harry con una mirada inquisitiva. Nunca había oído que los Potter poseyeran otra cosa que la casa en Godric's Hollow, pero eso no significaba nada. No había oído hablar de Black Manor hasta hace muy poco tampoco, pensó para sí mismo.

Ragnok alcanzó una vez más en el cajón del escritorio y sacó otro documento antes de mirarlo rápidamente. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué más había en ese cajón. "Aparentemente solo es la casa en la que nació, Sr. Potter, aunque ahora es propiedad del Ministerio que lo reclamó como un hito histórico hace algunos años. Parece que sus padres liquidaron todos sus activos antes de que se escondieran".

Harry pensó en la casa de Godric's Hollow y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que si vivía allí, nunca tendría un momento de paz con los magos embrujados y las brujas que venían a ver dónde habían muerto sus padres. La ciudad en sí era bastante pintoresca, pero también había muchos malos recuerdos allí. "Demasiado bien", dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros desdeñoso. "¿Sería capaz de obtener una dirección postal de Muggle si fuera a construir donde la propiedad Black se encuentra con el vecindario Muggle?" preguntó de repente, no muy seguro de por qué eso era importante.

El gerente del banco echó un vistazo al pergamino una vez más antes de asentir levemente. "Está en una calle llamada Westfield, así que no veo por qué no".

"Entonces, vamos con eso, señor", dijo Harry emocionado. "¿Qué tan pronto crees que podré mudarme?"

"Bueno, eso depende", respondió el duende con un gruñido mientras sacaba una pila de papeles y los colocaba ante el asistente que los esperaba.

"¿En qué?" Preguntó Harry mientras miraba hacia abajo y vio que el papeleo antes que él era, de hecho, un contrato.

"Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar, por supuesto", respondió Ragnok con una amplia sonrisa, llena de dientes afilados.

-oOo-

Todo dijo que había tomado un poco más de dos semanas. Anteriormente había una casa solariega en el lugar, se había sentado más lejos de la carretera y daba al bosque detrás de él en lugar de al vecindario muggle en sí. No del todo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta quién era el dueño de la propiedad. Los Black que odian ciertamente no querrían tener que ver a los lugareños. La estructura no se había utilizado durante un tiempo y estaba bastante deteriorada y destartalada. Los duendes destruyeron el edificio, dejando solo las cuatro paredes. Incluso el techo fue removido y reemplazado, encantado de nunca fugarse.

La planta baja quedó bastante abierta ya que a Harry le gustaba de esa manera. La cocina estaba en la parte posterior de la casa con una chimenea enorme para cocinar. Se agregaron un horno a gas y una estufa, ya que Harry simplemente no se veía a sí mismo cocinando en la chimenea original. El comedor, que estaba junto a la cocina, daba a través de grandes puertas francesas la gran extensión de bosque a un lado y el jardín trasero al otro. Un corto paseo por el pasillo que contiene una sala y una sala de estar y entraste en la gran sala de estar espaciosa, que todavía estaba sin amueblar. Más allá de eso, a través de un gran conjunto de puertas dobles, entraría quizás en la sala más grande de la casa, la biblioteca.

Harry, pensando en su amiga de los libros, Hermione, quería que la biblioteca fuera algo especial y lo fue. La habitación en sí misma abarcaba toda la altura de la casa solariega de cuatro pisos, consumiendo casi un tercio de la estructura. Grandes ventanas de vidrios de colores dominaban la pared exterior de la habitación, permitiendo que la luz del sol entrara a la biblioteca la mayor parte del día. Las librerías altas dominaban la sala, cada una con escaleras fijadas sobre ruedas para moverlas donde fuera necesario para alcanzar cualquier libro. Había una sala de estar central amueblada con cómodas sillas y sofás, así como una gran mesa y sillas.

Cerca del tercer piso de la mansión, en realidad había el segundo piso de la biblioteca. Una escalera desde el piso inferior de la biblioteca conducía al nivel superior. Este piso secundario estaba lleno de nada más que estanterías separadas por pasillos angostos. Fue diseñado para que el lector recuperara un libro y lo trajera al último piso para leerlo. Harry ya había reubicado toda la biblioteca de la familia Black, así como también todos los libros que había descubierto tanto en el Black como en las bóvedas de Potter. ¡No podía esperar a que Hermione viera la habitación!

El segundo piso de la estructura se dividió en varias suites grandes, cada una con sus propias salas de estar. El uso generoso de amuletos en expansión se utilizó para hacer que las habitaciones fueran más grandes de lo que realmente eran. Cada habitación era actualmente sin muebles con paredes blancas y pisos de madera oscura. Cada suite tenía su propio baño con una ducha que estaba separada de la gran bañera del jardín. El tercer piso de la mansión era el mismo que el segundo, con seis suites diferentes, aún sin amueblar.

El piso final de la casa era de Harry. Hizo que los duendes lo dejasen abierto porque no había ático encima de él, solo el techo. Grandes vigas de madera cruzaban el techo dando al espacio una apariencia muy resistente que el joven mago encontró atractivo. Un extremo del piso albergaba el dormitorio principal con su gran cama con dosel colgada con cortinas rojas luciendo adornos dorados. En una esquina había un escritorio bastante grande con la parte superior enrollada y una lujosa silla con respaldo alto. Un gran armario de madera y una cómoda llenaban una porción significativa de la otra pared.

Había un segundo conjunto de puertas que conducían a un porche que rodeaba toda la casa, excepto por las ventanas de la biblioteca. Cada planta tenía un porche que hacía lo mismo para que los ocupantes de cualquiera de las habitaciones pudieran sentarse afuera si así lo decidían. Las escaleras otorgan acceso en el exterior de la casa a los muchos porches con la excepción de la planta superior. La única forma de acceder al porche alrededor del piso de Harry era desde dentro de la suite principal. Además de las puertas dobles en el dormitorio principal, también había un conjunto de puertas de la habitación contigua. El porche del nivel del suelo, al otro lado del frente de la casa, había sido acentuado con columnas de piedra y amplios escalones que conducían hacia la entrada principal de la mansión.

El baño principal estaba cubierto de mampostería en piedra para acentuar la apariencia rugosa de todo el piso. En una esquina había una ducha de cristal junto a una bañera grande que podía contener fácilmente a varias personas. El joven mago había aprendido hace mucho tiempo el beneficio de un largo baño caliente después de un duro partido de Quidditch. El único artículo en la habitación que otros podrían llamar opulento era la gran chimenea en la pared directamente al otro lado de la bañera. La chimenea también se compartió con el dormitorio principal al otro lado.

El resto de las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de madera de caoba oscura que combinaban con los pisos de madera. Había una mesa de billar fijada hacia un extremo de la habitación y una barra a lo largo de una pared. La otra mitad de la habitación estaba llena de un gran sofá y varias sillas que daban a la enorme chimenea de piedra de río empotrada en la pared. La apariencia de la habitación, excluyendo la mesa de billar, no era tan diferente de la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque mucho más espaciosa gracias a los amuletos en expansión.

Había dos niveles inferiores debajo de la casa solariega que Harry había descubierto con qué se iba a enfrentar. Estaba seguro de que uno de ellos se convertiría en una especie de taller mágico para él mismo donde podría practicar hechizos y posiblemente duelos. Otra área en la que Harry estaba pensando seriamente en convertirse en una bodega. Había encontrado un lugar así en Grimmauld Place, y no quería que el vino se desperdiciara. Algunas de las botellas estaban tan cubiertas de polvo que las etiquetas no podían leerse. Por ahora, sin embargo, los pisos del sótano estaban vacíos.

Para no ser menos, los jardines habían sido completamente renovados también. Una amplia entrada empedrada se acercaba a la casa a lo largo de un borde de la propiedad y serpenteaba hacia la parte delantera de la mansión donde rodeaba una gran fuente de piedra decorativa. Un alto seto bordeaba el camino de entrada, oscureciendo efectivamente lo que era esencialmente el jardín de cualquiera que visitara. El seto estaba encantado no solo para evitar la entrada sino también para evitar que otros escucharan o vean lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado de ellos.

Harry se paró justo afuera de la puerta principal de la mansión con la piedra angular de las barreras en su mano mientras el último duende se alejaba. Delante de él, en la distancia, estaban los bosques que separaban esta zona del resto de la propiedad Black que poseía. En algún lugar más allá del bosque, estaba el Black Manor y su otro proyecto. Sin embargo, todavía es demasiado pronto para preocuparse por eso, razonó en silencio. El joven mago miró el exuberante césped que se extendía entre el borde del camino adoquinado y el lejano bosque de árboles. "Me pregunto si hay espacio suficiente para un tono adecuado" reflexionó en voz alta antes de partir en esa dirección para averiguarlo.


	3. Una bruja necesitada

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **EJ Daniels** , esta es sola una traducción, autorizada por él.

 **Capítulo 3 - Una bruja necesitada**

Mirándose en el espejo una vez más, la Chica Cabeza de Hogwarts se ajustó la insignia dorada y burdeos en la parte delantera de su túnica una vez más. Sus ojos preocupados por Brown le dieron una crítica una vez más para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Soy la chica principal y tengo que dar el ejemplo , se recordó a sí misma. En las poco más de dos semanas desde que comenzó el año escolar, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de estudiantes y profesores que se le habían acercado. Ella era la única miembro del Golden Trio que había regresado a Hogwarts por séptimo año, y casi todos querían hablar con ella, al parecer.

Puedo ver por qué Harry odia su fama tanto , reflexionó mientras se alejaba del espejo y recogía sus libros para las clases de la mañana. La joven fue constantemente atacada por otros estudiantes. Algunos sólo quería hablar mientras que otros no dudaron en preguntarle lo que había sido como luchar junto a la de Harry Potter. Había poco respeto por su propio tiempo personal para hacer su tarea o cualquier otra cosa. Las brujas del año más joven la miraban cuando pasaba. Sus ojos inocentes se abrieron de par en par con la adoración del héroe que tenían para ella. Pronto descubrió que la única forma de hacer un trabajo era esconderse en el dormitorio de la Chica Cabeza detrás de una puerta protegida con contraseña.

"¿Quién sabía que sin Harry aquí sería el centro de atención?", Gruñó irritada Hermione mientras colocaba el último libro en su bolso y lo cerraba. Levantando la bolsa llena, se la colgó al hombro, contenta una vez más por el amuleto de plumas que había sido lanzado sobre la abultada mochila. La chica principal bajó al gran salón para desayunar y solo pudo detenerse tres veces en el camino. Tomando asiento al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione llenó su plato antes de sacar su libro de texto de Antiguas Runas y abrirlo a la lección de esa mañana. Al menos me dejarán comer en paz .

Hermione se sentó y leyó mientras trabajaba en su tostada y mermelada, una gran taza de té al alcance de la mano para ayudar a alejar las últimas telarañas adormecidas de su cabeza. Sobre ella, el gran salón comenzó a llenarse con los estudiantes de las cuatro casas, el murmullo habitual de las conversaciones aumentaba a medida que se agregaban más y más voces al estruendo siempre presente. A través del caos que fue la comida de la mañana en Hogwarts, las lechuzas de correo voló de repente, entregando copias del Profeta, cartas y paquetes de sus seres queridos.

Un aleteo de alas llamó su atención del libro que tenía delante. Un gran búho real negro se posó sobre la mesa junto a su té y extendió la pierna con bastante impaciencia. Mirando hacia abajo al miembro ofrecido, vio que había un pequeño paquete y una carta adjunta. Desmontando con destreza ambos de la pierna del pájaro, Hermione miró la carta y reconoció al instante la letra de Harry. La joven bruja sonrió alegremente antes de abrir apresuradamente el sobre y sacar su contenido.

Querida Hermione,

Solo han pasado unas semanas, pero ya parece una vida desde la última vez que te vi. Es más que un poco peculiar no tenerte aquí. ¿Cómo son las clases? Head Girl te mantiene ocupado? Muchos pequeños primeros años para perseguir? Me imagino que es muy parecido a pastorear gatos. Sé que los arreglarás y verás que entienden la forma correcta de revisar. Repetidamente, como en más, y una y otra vez.

La joven bruja encontró que se le humedecían los ojos al echar de menos a su mejor amiga también. Hermione podía escuchar el tono burlón de la voz de Harry cuando leía sobre la revisión. Ella había perseguido a Harry y Ron el primer año sobre sus estudios. Bueno, en realidad todos los años , admitió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir leyendo su carta.

Antes de que pienses que lo olvidé, feliz cumpleaños, 'Mione! Puede que no pueda estar allí contigo, pero eso no significa que no estés siempre aquí conmigo. Ahora sé que tienes las manos llenas con los nuevos estudiantes y la limpieza después de ellos, así que te conseguí un regalo que te ayudará a enderezar las cosas en un tic. ¡Ni siquiera tendrás que ensuciarte las manos!

Hermione miró el artículo pequeño envuelto en papel marrón claro sobre la mesa. Ella podría decir por la forma que era un libro. Qué muy Harry , la Headgirl arrastraba consigo misma mientras estaba, sin embargo, conmovida de que él realmente recordara su cumpleaños. Harry siempre le conseguía un libro, por lo general, uno que ella había mencionado de pasada que ella quería. Se había convertido casi en un juego entre ellos. Hasta ahora él es el único que se acordó de mi cumpleaños , se dio cuenta antes de leer más, tratando de no detenerse en el hecho de que Ron, al igual que sus propios padres, aparentemente había olvidado.

Lamento que haya tardado tanto en escribir, pero he estado bastante ocupado con dos proyectos diferentes. Creo que te gustarán una vez que veas lo que son. No, no voy a decírtelo, así que puedes olvidarte de preguntarme. Quiero sorprenderte con ellos cuando vengas a visitarlo. Una parte de uno de ellos fue hecho pensando en usted después de todo. No te enfades tratando de descubrirlo. ¡Incluso ese hermoso cerebro tuyo nunca lo adivinará!

Un ceño fruncido apareció en la cara de Hermione mientras leía sus palabras. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su expresión se volviera pensativa mientras trataba de determinar cuáles eran las sorpresas de Harry. Su mente corrió en varias direcciones diferentes ya que las posibilidades eran enormes, particularmente cuando Harry estaba preocupado. "¡Apuesto a que es exactamente lo que pretendía, el idiota! Quiere que intente y lo resuelva", se dijo a sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa ante la aparente duplicidad de su amiga. Sabiendo esto, sin embargo, no impedía que su mente todavía intentara determinar qué estaba haciendo su mejor amiga.

Me voy a Gringotts para ver algunos asuntos relacionados con las bóvedas Black y Potter ahora que soy mayor de edad. Sirius me dejó lo suficientemente bien con la herencia de la familia Black, así que realmente no necesito más galeones. Mamá y papá aparentemente vendieron todo lo que tenían, excepto la casa en Godric's Hollow. Me reuniré con el gerente de cuentas de Potter para ver exactamente qué es todo eso. Escuché la voz de una bruja en particular, que resulta ser mi mejor amigo, en mi cabeza diciéndome que era estúpido por no verificar para ver qué había allí. Has sido una mala influencia para mí ", Mione. ¡Casi me siento respetable y adulta! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

La chica principal se rió entre dientes porque podía imaginar la expresión de Harry cuando dijo esas palabras. Los dos habían sido amigos durante tanto tiempo que no había ningún manierismo que Harry tuviera que no hubiera visto tantas veces como para memorizarlo y recordarlo cuando fuera necesario. Le sirve bien , pensó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ya es hora de que crezca. ¡Ahora si pudiera hacer que Ron hiciera eso!

¿Está mal desear que las vacaciones ya hayan llegado? ¡Yo realmente te echo de menos! Debo sonar como un tonto, incapaz de irme unos meses sin mi mejor amigo. Lo siento por eso. Sé que estás haciendo lo que es importante para ti y apoyo tu decisión por completo. ¡No serías la Hermione que conozco y amo si no quieres ir a la escuela! Cuídese y asegúrese de tomarse un descanso de la revisión para comer adecuadamente. ¡No me obliguen a decirle a Madame Pomfrey sobre usted! Escriba de nuevo cuando el tiempo lo permita, y prometo hacer lo mismo.

Con amor siempre,

Harry

La respiración de Hermione se enredó en su pecho, y su pulso se aceleró mientras leía la última parte una vez más " la Hermione que conozco y amo ". La joven lo leyó nuevamente y luego una vez más para asegurarse de que no viera las cosas. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Ella reflexionó en silencio. Quiero decir que sé que él me ama ... como una hermana, sin embargo. ¿Derecha? "Oh, solo estoy siendo tonto", declaró en voz alta mientras cerraba su libro con un chasquido. De pie, guardó el libro y se hizo para doblar la carta de Harry cuando vio que había algo más.

PD: ¡Cuidado con las picaduras de lechuza!

"¡Ay!" Hermione chilló mientras alejaba su mano del pájaro que acababa de mordisquear su dedo. "Ruddy bird", susurró en voz baja. "Continúa", dijo en un tono más fuerte hacia la lechuza mientras hacía un gesto de asalto. "Usaré un búho escolar cuando le respondo a Harry". El búho negro la miró con indignación antes de lanzarse al aire y volar.

Al ver el regalo de Harry sobre la mesa, lo recogió y lo desenvolvió. El libro, una vez libre del papel, creció en tamaño hasta parecerse a una publicación de tamaño adecuado. Hermione miró el título y no podía creer lo que veía. ' 101 encantos de limpieza del hogar que toda buena bruja debe saber ', leyó. "¡El pequeño idiota!" ella dijo una vez más mientras abría la portada del libro para echar un vistazo. Quiero decir, es un libro después de todo y es posible que haya algo aquí que pueda aprender. Allí, enclavado entre la tapa dura y la primera página, yacía el Mapa del Merodeador.

"Oh, Harry", se le cayó de los labios mientras apoyaba suavemente una mano sobre el mapa atesorado que había pertenecido a James Potter y al resto de los Merodeadores. Hermione sabía cuánto le debió haber costado a Harry darle el mapa. Fue una de las pocas conexiones que tuvo Harry con no solo su padre, sino también su padrino y Remus Lupin. Era uno de los pocos elementos, además de la capa de invisibilidad, que podría considerarse una reliquia familiar. "Esto ciertamente facilitará mi trabajo", afirmó mientras se guardaba el mapa en el bolsillo y agregaba el libro a su mochila para leerlo más tarde.

-oOo-

Harry se apareció en Grimmauld Place y luego usó el flu para ir al Ministerio de Magia. Apenas había salido de las llamas verdes para poder escuchar los susurros cuando todos reconocieron quién era. Ofreciendo pequeñas sonrisas y asintiendo a los que estaban cerca de él, Harry se apresuró hacia el escritorio de seguridad. El funcionario del Ministerio en el mostrador lo hizo pasar. "¿No vas a revisar mi varita?" Preguntó Harry, extendiendo el bit de acebo bien usado al hombre.

"N ... no, está bien, Sr. Potter," tartamudeó el hombre mientras trataba de dirigir a Harry más allá de la estación. "Creo que todos sabemos quién es usted, señor", añadió apresuradamente.

"¿Pero y si no soy yo?" Preguntó Harry.

"¿Estás ... bueno, tú?" preguntó el hombre, inclinándose y dándole a Harry una vuelta superficial.

"Por supuesto que soy yo", respondió Harry.

"De acuerdo, entonces adelante, Sr. Potter", dijo el hombre, haciéndole señas para que pasara, sin mirar su varita.

Harry solo suspiró para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la línea. El hecho de que nadie se estuviera quejando mientras estaban allí de pie y miro a su héroe no hizo nada para que se sintiera mejor. Metiendo la varita de nuevo en su varita, el joven mago se abrió paso a través del Atrio, contento de ver que la "Estatua de la Fuerza" que había estado allí en un momento dado ya había sido removida. En el lugar de la estatua ahora había una fuente que no exhibía ninguna especie, sino que estaba encantada de tocar música suave para aliviar las preocupaciones de quienes la escuchaban.

Dirigiéndose a uno de los ascensores, Harry entró y se dio vuelta para dejar espacio a los demás, solo para ver que los que esperaban no subían al ascensor con él. Alzando la mano con un suspiro de cansancio, el joven agarró la correa y la sostuvo mientras el ascensor se disparaba. "Nivel seis. Departamento de Transporte Mágico", anunció una voz incorpórea. Pasó la siguiente hora recibiendo varias direcciones de Floo en la red Floo de la oficina de la autoridad de red de Flo. Las dos horas siguientes las pasó en el Centro de Pruebas de Aparición adquiriendo su licencia de Aparición. ¿Quién sabía que habría una prueba escrita y otra práctica?

Era media tarde cuando un mago agotado se dirigió al vestíbulo principal de Gringotts. Le tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que debería haber estado caminando desde el Caldero Chorreante a Gringotts debido a que la gente lo detuvo y quería estrecharle la mano. En el Ministerio, la gente lo miraba boquiabierta mientras él, en Diagon Alley, los padres llevaban a sus hijos a su encuentro, estrechaban su mano y saludaban. El Salvador del Mundo Mágico no estaba seguro de cuál prefería, ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, sintiéndose más bien indigno de ello.

Harry buscó al primer cajero disponible y notó que ninguno era gratis. Seleccionando la línea más corta, se quedó allí esperando su turno. "Sí, me gustaría hablar con el Gerente de cuentas de Potter", le dijo Harry al goblin bastante alto detrás de la ventana del cajero cuando era su turno. El empleado lo miró, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más antes de bajar corriendo y correr hacia otro duende. Harry vio como los dos conversaban en susurros silenciosos con el empleado detrás de la ventana del cajero haciendo varios gestos en su dirección.

Los dos duendes caminaron hacia Harry. Al llegar al asistente de espera, el empleado volvió a su lugar detrás de la ventana, mientras que el otro le ofreció una sonrisa de dientes. "Señor Potter, siento tener que esperar. Soy Bogrod, el gerente de planta aquí en Gringotts. Si tiene la amabilidad de seguirme, se lo mostraré al administrador de cuentas de Potter". Después de recibir un asentimiento de Harry, el goblin, bastante bajo y redondo, lo condujo desde el vestíbulo del banco. "¿Es esta su primera reunión ... su gerente de cuenta?"

"Sí", respondió Harry, preguntándose si había imaginado la leve pausa antes de que Bogrod dijera el gerente de cuenta . "Sé que mis padres me dejaron una gran cantidad de galeones y pensé que era mejor ver cuánto y qué se había hecho con ellos".

"Muy bien", respondió Bogrod. "Es agradable ver a un mago tan joven teniendo tanto interés en sus finanzas", le dijo el duende a Harry. El gerente de piso condujo al joven mago por un pasillo lateral antes de detenerse ante una puerta y golpearla. Después de que hubo un ladrido agudo detrás de la puerta, Bogrod abrió la puerta y entró. "El señor Harry Potter está aquí para ver las tenencias de Potter". Bogrod se hizo a un lado e hizo un gesto para que Harry entrara. "Entonces los dejaré a ustedes dos", comentó antes de deslizarse de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

El duende sentado detrás del único escritorio en la habitación se levantó y caminó alrededor del escritorio. "Es un placer, Sr. Potter. Soy Bob, su gerente de cuenta. Por favor tome asiento", dijo el duende, indicando las dos sillas situadas frente al escritorio. El duende gimió silenciosamente cuando el hechicero lo miró como si de pronto le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Aquí vamos de nuevo , gimió en silencio para sí mismo mientras maldecía a su hermana.

Harry se acercó y tomó asiento mientras el Gerente de Cuentas de Potter regresaba detrás del escritorio y tomaba asiento nuevamente. "Sí, entonces ... ummm ..., Bob", comenzó a decir Harry, sus ojos mirando a todos menos a Bob. ¿Seriamente? ¿Su nombre es Bob? Él tiene que ir contra mí , pensó Harry mientras intentaba abarcar su nombre.

"Fue una apuesta", dijo Bob al ver al mago distraído sentado frente a él. "Una bastante pobre. Perdí la apuesta, y según el acuerdo, tuve que cambiar mi nombre a Bob".

"Debe haber sido una gran apuesta, señor", respondió Harry sin pensar demasiado. El mago escuchó al duende murmurar algo que sonaba sospechosamente como ' Torneo Tri-mago '. Realmente no es de mi incumbencia, se dijo Harry a sí mismo . Probablemente no debería haber dicho nada. "Supongo que podría haber sido peor", finalmente Harry ofreció.

Bob sonrió con dientes y asintió con la cabeza. "Estás en lo cierto, por supuesto. Mi hermana no está muy contenta de que te llamen Burt".

Harry decidió que era mejor no preguntar y simplemente actuar como si todo fuera lo más normal posible. "Entonces, ¿sobre la cuenta de Potter?" él dijo para cambiar el tema.

Bob asintió brevemente antes de meter la mano en el cajón del escritorio y sacar una carpeta, contento de haber dejado atrás el tema de su humillante nombre. El duende abrió la carpeta completa después de configurarla en el escritorio, leyendo rápidamente la primera página con solo echar un vistazo. "Aquí encontrarás un resumen de las tenencias de Potter", dijo mientras le pasaba un pedazo de pergamino a Harry. "Como puede ver, lo han hecho bastante bien, considerando que no hemos recibido más instrucciones sobre qué hacer con los fondos".

Harry aceptó el pergamino y miró los números en él. Aparte del hecho de que el número era considerablemente más grande de lo que él pensaba que serían, era bastante galimatías para él. "Señor, no estoy exactamente seguro de lo que estoy mirando aquí. Por favor suponga que no sé nada de estos asuntos, lo cual no está muy lejos de la verdad y explíqueme esto", solicitó Harry.

Bob se inclinó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a señalar los artículos en el pergamino. "Esta es una lista de inversiones en la que sus padres depositaron una parte de sus fondos, Sr. Potter. Si bien liquidaron todas sus propiedades y posesiones materiales, no permitieron que su oro se quedara allí. Por el contrario, invirtieron en el mundo muggle, ya que hay muy pocas oportunidades de hacerlo en nuestro mundo. Por alguna razón, los magos nunca entendieron el concepto de " retorno de la inversión ". Tu difunta madre no fue un caso así ".

"Mi madre nació muggle," ofreció Harry mientras miraba las figuras una vez más. Mamá debe haber sido un genio financiero .

"Entonces eso lo explicaría", respondió Bob. "Ella habría sido un duende espléndido".

"Así que ..." comenzó Harry, digiriendo el último comentario sobre su madre, creyendo que era un cumplido. "¿Que significa todo esto?" inquirió con un gesto hacia la sábana frente a él.

"En resumen, usted y sus descendientes no tendrán que preocuparse demasiado por sus finanzas. De acuerdo, un gasto frívolo podría devorar todo lo acumulado en las últimas dos décadas", le informó Bob. "Las inversiones de negocios de Potter se manejan a través de Lloyds of London y actualmente están valuadas en esta cantidad", dijo el gerente de cuentas señalando una figura en el pergamino. El dedo bajó a otro número significativo: "Esta es la cuenta personal de Potter manejada por el Royal Bank of Scotland. Luego están los contenidos de la bóveda de Potter aquí en Gringotts", dijo Bob mientras señalaba otra figura en el pergamino. "

"¡Guau!" Exclamó Harry, sentándose en su asiento por un momento. Al ver que Bob lo miraba con curiosidad, Harry explicó: "No esperaba que fuera tanto. Después de lo que recibí de la herencia de la familia Black, pensé que esto sería bastante pequeño en comparación". Para un niño que había crecido con muy poco para descubrir repentinamente que era bastante rico, era un poco abrumador, por decir lo menos.

"La familia Black, bueno, ciertamente una familia vieja y adinerada, no estaba inclinada a invertir sus galeones", explicó Bob. "Su único ingreso proviene de los diezmos que reciben de los que les alquilan tierras o de las familias que están en deuda con ellos. Si tu madre hubiera tenido acceso a sus galeones, solo puedo imaginar cómo sería su fortuna hoy".

Harry pareció pensativo por un largo momento antes de hablar. "¿Has estado administrando la cuenta de mi familia desde que mi madre y mi padre la instalaron?"

"La cuenta siempre ha estado allí, Sr. Potter", Bob lo corrigió ya que la cuenta de Potter era más antigua dentro del banco. "Tu madre solo cambió cómo se usaban los galeones. No estaba contenta de verlos sentados y acumulando polvo. Sin embargo, para responder a tu primera pregunta, sí, he supervisado la cuenta desde antes de que nacieras".

"¿Sería posible que también manejas la cuenta Black? Quiero decir, de la misma manera, ¿estás administrando la cuenta Potter actualmente?" Preguntó Harry.

"Si ese es su deseo, Sr. Potter", respondió Bob con un brillo depredador en los ojos.

"¿Qué necesitaría de mí para que lo hicieras?" Harry preguntó. "¿Le pagan por su trabajo? ¿Esto le agregará mucho trabajo adicional, señor?"

Bob buscó en el cajón del escritorio una vez más y sacó un trozo de pergamino. "Solo requeriría su firma aquí para transferir la administración de la riqueza de la familia Black para mí", respondió, deslizando el pergamino a Harry y luego pasando una pluma. "El sueldo no importa", agregó el duende desdeñosamente, sin desear divulgar que como gerente de cuenta obtendría un porcentaje de cualquier ganancia que las inversiones ahorraran.

"Pero odiaría causarte trabajo adicional", respondió Harry, haciendo una pausa con la pluma sobre el pergamino, lista para firmar. No podía dejar de notar cómo los ojos del duende nunca salían de la punta de la pluma, donde flotaba justo antes de donde se requería su firma. "Seguramente debes obtener algo de esto para estar tan dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo adicional que estoy seguro de que esto causará".

"Bueno", Bob comenzó a responder solo para hacer una pausa y lamerse los labios un poco nervioso, dándose cuenta de que era bueno y atrapado. "Existe la cuestión del prestigio. La clasificación de nuestro clan está determinada por la cantidad de activos que manejamos. Mi clan, y yo solo, me beneficiaría al asumir la responsabilidad de la riqueza de la familia Black", admitió. . "Si creciera como lo ha hecho la cuenta de Potter, podríamos subir relativamente alto".

"Ya veo", dijo Harry, después de haber sospechado algo por el comportamiento del duende. "Bob, he tenido toda una vida de personas tratando de manipularme por sus propias razones. Francamente, estoy un poco harto de eso. Si eres sincero conmigo, haré lo mismo contigo, Señor. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo? Preguntó Harry mientras miraba al duende al otro lado del escritorio.

"Muy bien, Sr. Potter", respondió Bob. "Entonces, en ese espíritu, te diré que como administrador de tu cuenta obtengo el tres por ciento de todas las ganancias. Sin embargo, dos de ellas van a mi clan".

"Entonces, si obtengo ganancias, obtienes ganancias. Parece bastante justo", admitió Harry mientras firmaba su nombre en el pergamino que le otorgaba a Bob el control de la riqueza de la familia Black. "No tengo problemas con que otros salgan adelante, simplemente no me gusta cuando intentan esconderlo".

Bob aceptó el pergamino firmado y lo dejó a un lado antes de meter la mano en el cajón del escritorio y sacar otra carpeta. Colocando la carpeta en el escritorio encima del Potter, el duende la abrió y la examinó en la cuenta Black. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si todos los cajones del escritorio Goblin eran iguales, recordando cómo Ragnok había logrado sacar los documentos requeridos en un momento también. "Veo aquí que has tenido una casa solariega renovada y que tienes la intención de utilizar la mansión de la familia Black para ..." Bob miró a Harry. "Bueno, eso es un poco sorprendente".

Harry se encogió de hombros torpemente. "Parecía lo correcto, alguien tiene que cuidar de ellos".

"Muy bien", respondió Bob, no iba a cuestionar al mago que acababa de impulsar el estado de su clan. "Estos son para las actualizaciones del barrio a la residencia, así como la suya", dijo el duende mientras retiraba varias formas del cajón del escritorio siempre abundante. "Esa es registrar su empresa en los departamentos adecuados del Ministerio. Tiene derecho a una compensación mensual del Ministerio por el ... um ... servicio que brinda".

"Realmente no estoy demasiado preocupado por eso", comenzó a decir Harry solo para ver la mirada de desaprobación en la cara de Bob. "Pero, ¿por qué rechazar buen oro?", Agregó apresuradamente mientras firmaba el formulario donde se lo instruyó.

Bob buscó en el cajón una vez más y sacó un pequeño sobre. "Aquí están sus tarjetas de identificación y bancarias para la cuenta de Potter en el Royal Bank of Scotland. También hay tarjetas para Lloyds of London, aunque son estrictamente para uso comercial".

"¿Sería posible obtener una clave adicional para la bóveda de Potter?" Preguntó Harry mientras pensaba, al darse cuenta de que conocía a alguien que no tenía recursos financieros en ese momento.

"Sí, si ese es su deseo, Sr. Potter", respondió Bob. "¿Si eres tan amable de darme tu llave actual?" El duende aceptó la llave cuando Harry la ofreció y vio como una porción de la llave parecía dividirse. Cuando se hizo, Bob sostuvo la llave original así como una más pequeña.

"¿Tienes un poco de pergamino en blanco y una pluma que puedo usar?" Al recibir los artículos, Harry anotó un mensaje rápido antes de doblarlo y entregárselo a Bob. "¿Puedes ver que esto, así como la clave de la bóveda, se entregan a Hermione Granger que actualmente asiste a Hogwarts por séptimo año?"

"Ciertamente", le aseguró a Bob. "¿Hay algo más que Gringotts pueda hacer por usted hoy, Sr. Potter?"

"No, creo que hemos cubierto lo que quería hacer hoy", respondió Harry mientras se ponía de pie. "Por favor, manténganme informado sobre lo que planea hacer con la riqueza negra, ya que cuento con una parte de eso para el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando", Bob le aseguró que lo haría antes de acompañar a Harry al vestíbulo del banco y separarse del rico mago.

-oOo-

Harry bajó del tren y se dirigió hacia las escaleras como todos los demás. Una cosa con la que no había contado era que su nuevo hogar estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Londres como para ser un poco difícil de alcanzar. Harry había usado el flu para llegar a Grimmauld Place, pero incluso eso solo estaba ubicado en un suburbio de la gran ciudad. Viajar en el tubo fue divertido para él, aunque no tan rápido como habría sido la aparición, admitió. Cuando llegó a lo alto de la escalera, se detuvo y lo miró, mientras otros lo miraban con furia por bloquear el camino mientras lo rodeaban.

¿Que está haciendo ella aquí? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Allí estaba, sentada sobre un baúl cerca de la acera, viendo pasar coches y camiones. Las túnicas de la mujer encajarían a la perfección si todavía era a fines del siglo XIX. Los transeúntes estaban disparando fuera de lugar con unas miradas curiosas que ella parecía ignorar. Fue difícil no reconocerla después de pasar casi seis años con ella en Hogwarts.

No es mi problema , se dijo a sí mismo dando media vuelta y caminando un poco por la acera. Pero, ¿y si ella está en problemas? ¿Por qué si no estaría sentada en medio del Londres muggle? Harry se detuvo mientras luchaba consigo mismo sobre qué hacer. Por un lado, podría dejarla allí. Quiero decir que ella es una bruja después de todo. No es como si ella no pudiera valerse por sí misma si se trata de eso. El lado noble del joven no tendría nada de eso. Harry se giró y gritó: "¡Greengrass!" a la bruja que estaba justo detrás de él, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

La rubia bruja chilló de sorpresa, una mano se lanzó hacia su pecho como para evitar que su corazón saliera de ella. "¡La barba de Merlín, Potter!" Daphne se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. "¡Advierta a una chica antes de hacerle eso! ¡Me gusta romperme el corsé del susto!"

"Lo siento", dijo Harry tímidamente mientras daba un pequeño paso hacia atrás para poner algo de espacio entre los dos. "No esperaba que estuvieras allí detrás de mí".

"Pensé que podría salvarte el viaje", respondió Daphne, con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. "Sabía que no me dejarías sentado allí", confesó, "así que te seguí para no tener que volver y buscarme".

"Tenía una buena idea para hacer eso", dijo Harry. "Todavía puedo".

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco. "Ambos sabemos que eres demasiado amable y noble para hacer algo así, Potter".

Por mucho que Harry quisiera refutar su opinión sobre él, sabía que era la verdad. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás sentado en tu baúl en medio del Londres muggle?" Harry pidió cambiar el tema. Observó mientras la bruja miraba hacia otro lado en un ligero bufido. "Bien, si no quieres contarme. Ten un buen día, Greengrass", dijo Harry mientras giraba y comenzaba a alejarse nuevamente.

"Potter," hizo Daphne para responder mirando a la espalda del mago retrocediendo. "¡Alfarero!" ella espetó cuando vio que él no se detenía. Levantando el baúl, Daphne rápidamente buscó al Golden Boy. "Espera", gimió, los talones de sus zapatos golpeaban rápidamente el pavimento debajo de ellos mientras corría tras el Golden Boy que se marchaba.

"¿Por qué? No tienes nada que decirme por lo que parece", dijo Harry por encima de su hombro mientras reducía un poco el ritmo para que la bruja final pudiera alcanzarlo. "Lo que haces en Londres es tu negocio después de todo. No me preocupes", en un ligero tono de voz casual.

"¡Multa!" Daphne espetó. "Me escapé. ¿Feliz ahora?"

Eso llamó la atención de Harry y lo hizo detenerse. El joven mago se volvió para mirar a la Reina Slytherin mientras dejaba caer su baúl junto a ella. "¿Tu que?"

"Me escapé de casa", reiteró Daphne enfadada mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y se negaba a mirarlo directamente.

Harry frunció el ceño confundido. "¿No eres de madurez, Greengrass?" finalmente preguntó, casi seguro de que ella estaba. La bruja de Slytherin murmuró algo que no pudo entender. "Lo siento, no entendí eso".

Daphne suspiró pesadamente. "No seré mayor de edad hasta después del Año Nuevo", finalmente divulgó, un poco avergonzada de tener que admitir ante el mago que era menor de edad.

"Pero entonces, ¿cómo comenzaste en Hogwarts con nuestro año? Si eres tan joven entonces deberías haber comenzado con el siguiente año de estudiantes", dijo Harry, afirmando lo obvio. Era de conocimiento común que una bruja o mago debe tener once años de edad y poseer una varita mágica para asistir a Hogwarts en su primer año. Para aquellos cuyo cumpleaños cayó justo después de la primera fecha límite de septiembre, como Hermione, significaba esperar un año más.

"Mi padre recibió una exención del Ministro Fudge para que yo pudiera comenzar antes", le dijo Daphne. "No es inusual que las familias de sangre pura lo hagan si no quieren esperar otro año. En realidad, simplemente significa que mi padre estaba cansado de tenerme bajo mis pies y que me quería fuera del camino", gruñó. no deseando admitir que la realización había dolido cuando se había dado cuenta de ello varios años antes.

"Lo dudo. Él es tu padre después de todo", objetó Harry creyendo que todos los padres deben amar a sus hijos. Incluso mi tía y tío amaban a Dudley y se enamoró de él porque era su hijo . Harry no tenía dudas de que si su propia mamá y papá hubieran vivido, hubieran sido amables y amables padres para él. Eso es lo que hicieron los padres después de todo.

"No conoces a mi padre", le corrigió Daphne. "Todo tiene un precio, y si tu precio no es lo suficientemente alto, entonces no le importas. Mi padre se trata de ganar dinero, por lo que los Greengrasses no eligieron un bando en la guerra. Era mucho más rentable permanecer neutral y ayudar a ambas partes ", le dijo con disgusto.

No había mucho que Harry pudiera decirle, ya que de hecho no conocía a su padre. Hubo muchas familias que, por una razón u otra, habían permanecido neutrales durante la guerra. Algunos estaban demasiado asustados para declarar por la Luz, temerosos de lo que Voldemort y sus fuerzas les harían. Otros que tradicionalmente eran de la alineación gris más pequeña no declararon ni para la Luz ni para la Oscuridad. "¿Entonces escapaste al Londres muggle y esperabas hacer qué?" Harry preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

"Por ahora me conformaré con un lugar para vivir y un bocado para comer", respondió seriamente Daphne, con una mano descansando sobre su estrecha cintura. La joven no había comido bocado desde esa mañana, e incluso entonces solo había sido una tostada porque estaba demasiado nerviosa, sabiendo ya que se estaba yendo de casa.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes pagar una habitación o un apartamento. ¿Cuánto tienes?" Harry preguntó distraídamente. No tenía idea de cuán rica era la familia Greengrass, pero pensó que si lo que Daphne decía sobre su padre era cierto, entonces deberían estar bastante bien. La joven bruja no debería tener problemas para permitirse un lugar.

"Un par de galeones. ¿Es eso suficiente?" Preguntó Daphne con esperanza, sin tener idea de lo que las cosas costaban en el mundo muggle. Al ser de una familia adinerada, ella nunca tuvo que pagar nada ella misma.

Harry suspiró pesadamente, "Ni siquiera", le dijo. Nunca dejó de sorprenderle lo poco que el mundo mágico sabía o entendía sobre el mundo no mágico. Me pregunto si se dan cuenta de lo grande que es realmente el mundo muggle. Alzando la mano, él le quitó el baúl. "Vamos a conseguir algo de comer primero", le dijo a la bruja angustiada. "¿Por qué no nos acercamos al callejón y reducimos esto?", Dijo, indicando su baúl. "Estoy sorprendido de que no lo hayas hecho ya".

Daphne pareció un poco avergonzada por sus palabras. "Quería pero ... bueno ... no tengo mi varita mágica", confesó. "Padre me lo quitó".

"¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?" Preguntó Harry mientras la conducía hacia el callejón indicado y luego encogió su baúl cuando no había muggles mirando.

"Así que no me escapó", respondió Daphne en un tono que indicaba que pensaba que la respuesta era obvia.

"Supongo que lo has mostrado, ¿eh?" Harry bromeó mientras le entregaba el tronco encogido.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos, Potter?" Daphne preguntó, eligiendo ignorar su último comentario. La hermosa bruja rubia deslizó su brazo a través de él mientras comenzaban a caminar una vez más. "Te ves bastante diferente en ropa muggle", añadió, dándole la oportunidad de una vez.

"Tiendo a destacar mucho menos que a ti, Greengrass," Harry respondió a la bruja. "Si planeas quedarte en el Londres muggle, quizás quieras actualizar tu atuendo para que coincida con el de ellos. Puede que realmente te guste la ropa mejor que la que llevas puesta ahora".

Waphne agitó una mano con desdén y respondió: "Encontraré a alguien de nuestro mundo que me acoja. Estoy seguro de que Zabini estará más que contento de hacerlo". La joven bruja trató de ocultar el escalofrío que corría por su cuerpo ante la idea.

"¿Así de mal?" Harry preguntó, notando la reacción de la bruja a sus propias palabras. Harry no había tenido mucha interacción con Blaise Zabini, ni con ninguno de los Slytherins cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy se encargó de que la atención del Golden Boy se enfocara más a él y a sus compinches. Mientras Zabini estaba en la presencia de Malfoy de vez en cuando, Harry no creía que el mago de piel oscura fuera uno de los amigos habituales de Malfoy. En todo caso, Zabini lo había golpeado más como un préstamo que como una percha.

Daphne pareció pensativa por un momento antes de contestar. "Zabini cree que es el obsequio de Merlín a las brujas y que todos deberían caer de espaldas y separar sus piernas para él. Ha estado tratando durante años de atraparme. A veces puede volverse muy sensible", dijo, recordando con otro estremecimiento, la última palmada que tuvo que soportar el mago.

Harry arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué en el mundo aguantarías tal cosa?" Harry no dudaba de sus palabras ya que parecían genuinas. Ella sabría mejor que yo , razonó ya que Daphne había sido una Slytherin después de todo y tendría conocimiento de primera mano del mago que estaban discutiendo.

"Mejor que dormir en la calle", le dijo Daphne. "Solo tengo que asegurarme de recordar colocar un fuerte amuleto de bloqueo en la puerta para evitar que Zabini entre a hurtadillas por la noche". Y espero que él no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para deshacerlo , agregó en silencio.

Las palabras simplemente salieron antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlas. "Podrías venir y quedarte conmigo". Ella es solo una joven bruja sola en la calle y ni siquiera tiene su varita mágica , razonó. ¿Cuánto problema podría ser? Estoy seguro de que a Winky no le importará otra boca para alimentarse hasta que Daphne pueda encontrar un lugar para vivir sola.

La cara de Daphne se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante. "¿Por qué gracias, Potter. Pensé que nunca lo harías! Espera, ¿tú no eres como Zabini, verdad?" ella preguntó en un tono preocupado, dándole una mirada aguda.

"¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no!" Harry declaró a la defensiva, horrorizado ante la sola idea de obligarse a una bruja contra su voluntad.

"No", la joven bruja dijo pensativamente, "No creo que lo estarías. Granger te ha entrenado bien, me lo imagino".

"¿Huh? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?" Harry preguntó algo más que confundido por este punto.

"Oh y tampoco tengo idea. ¡Qué lindo!" Daphne respondió con una sonrisa, solo confundiendo al mago con ella aún más. "¿Creo que mencionaste comer?" ella le recordó con una sonrisa desarmante antes de que pudiera preguntar más acerca de su mejor amigo.

"Sí, claro", dijo Harry, aclarándose la garganta. "Estaba en camino a John Lewis en Oxford Street para comprar un poco de muebles. Creo que tienen varios excelentes restaurantes para elegir, en los que podemos comer".

Los ojos de Daphne se pusieron un poco brillantes al escuchar sus palabras. "¿Compras?" ella preguntó en un tono soñador.


	4. Cena para dos

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **EJ Daniels** , esta es sola una traducción, autorizada por él.

 **Capítulo 4 - Cena para dos**

"¡Winky!" Harry llamó tan pronto como reunió sus sentidos después de la aparición de su nuevo hogar. El mago agotado, todavía sosteniendo a la bruja junto a él desde la aparición lateral, tranquilizó a Daphne por un momento antes de soltar su brazo. Los dos habían pasado las últimas diez horas comprando todo, desde muebles para sus habitaciones hasta ropa para los dos. Harry estaba seguro de que no había sentido esto agotado después de derrotar a Voldemort. El lado positivo era que ahora tenía un guardarropa nuevo para usar. A decir verdad, estaba más que sorprendido de que Daphne no pareciera estar cansada en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario.

El joven no hubiera adivinado que había tanta variedad de ropa en el mundo. Era un hecho del que Daphne parecía estar igual de sorprendida también. El mundo mágico no era conocido por colores brillantes o estilos de fantasía a menos que uno contara las túnicas del antiguo director. Su estadía más larga en un lugar había sido en una tienda de ropa interior femenina de todas las cosas. En realidad, Harry había permanecido afuera mirando en todas las direcciones más que a través de las ventanas de vidrio a los maniquíes vestidos con ropajes muy poco provocativos. Su única mirada breve le había llevado a algunos pensamientos bastante severos e incómodos de que la bruja vestida como tal. Daphne había salido dos horas después para ir a buscarle los artículos que afortunadamente ya estaban embolsados.

"¿El Maestro Harry llamó a Winky?" el pequeño elfo de la casa preguntó después de aparecer con un pequeño pop. ' Maestro Harry ' era el término de dirección que finalmente habían acordado. La criatura diminuta no oiría llamarlo nada que no contuviera la palabra ' Maestro '. Daphne no pudo evitar mirar fijamente al elfo que llevaba un vestido con el escudo de armas de Potter y Black cosido sobre el pecho izquierdo. A la joven bruja le pareció inusual ver a un elfo doméstico debidamente vestido.

"Sí, Winky", respondió Harry mientras comenzaba a sacar los artículos encogidos de sus bolsillos y se los entregaba al elfo. "La Sra. Greengrass se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo. Por favor, muéstrela a una de las suites en el segundo piso y ayúdela con los muebles y decoraciones que ha seleccionado. Si necesita algo, por favor vea que lo tiene. para asegurarse de que esté lo más cómoda posible ".

"Winky ayudará a la bella dama del Maestro Harry", respondió el elfo, aceptando los pequeños objetos de Harry. "Hubo una carta que llegó para el Maestro Harry mientras él estaba fuera. Winky la colocó sobre tu escritorio".

"Gracias, Winky," ofreció Harry con una sonrisa al elfo. "Daphne, ella te ayudará a arreglarte". El joven mago vio como las dos mujeres se marchaban, una siguiendo a la otra. Una vez que se hizo cargo de esa tarea, Harry se apareció en su propia suite en el último piso y se acercó al gran escritorio allí. Levantando la carta que lo estaba esperando, observó la letra durante un largo momento, sin reconocerla. Harry sabía que Winky ya lo habría probado para detectar cualquier cosa dañina antes de dejarlo para él. Con un encogimiento de hombros desdeñoso, abrió la carta y la leyó.

Sr. Potter,

Aunque todavía no nos hemos reunido, sentí que era importante contactarlo con respecto a mi nieto, Teddy Lupin. Dora y Remus hablaron muy bien de ti y de la Sra. Granger. Ambos te citaron como padrinos en sus últimas voluntades. En parte es por eso que me estoy comunicando con usted ahora. Me gustaría reunirme con usted para analizar el futuro de Teddy y el papel que desempeñará en él. Si bien ya no somos parte de la familia Black, parece que todavía seremos parte de tu vida.

Atentamente,

Andromeda Tonks

"Debe ser la madre de Dora", murmuró Harry en voz alta. Él ya sabía que Remus lo había seleccionado como el padrino de Teddy como el ex profesor le había dicho previamente. El hecho de que Hermione había sido elegida por Tonks como madrina de Teddy era noticia para Harry. "Me pregunto si Hermione lo sabe". El joven mago sonrió al pensar en lo feliz que las noticias harían a su mejor amigo. Vagamente recordó haber visto el nombre de Andrómeda quemado en el tapiz de la familia Black. Sirius había declarado que se debía a que la bruja se había casado con un mago nacido de muggles.

Harry se sentó y rápidamente escribió una respuesta a la misiva antes de enviarla con uno de los búhos de la familia Black que parecía estar siempre rondando. La nota era simple, invitando a la mujer mayor a tomar el té a la mañana siguiente. Cuando estaba enviando la nota, un búho marrón llegó y le entregó una carta. Una mirada a la letra y supo que era de Hermione.

Querido Harry,

Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños! Me aseguraré de darle un gran uso, ya que los primeros años pueden ser bastante complicados. Siempre derramando esto o aquello. ¿Realmente éramos todos así? Todos esos hechizos de limpieza tendrán un buen uso, estoy seguro. Afortunadamente, incluiste ese trozo de pergamino en blanco y ayer mismo uno de los primeros logró derramar tinta por todo mi rollo de pergamino. Eres un salvavidas!

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Ella no sabía que era el mapa? Ciertamente, ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocerlo. Al joven mago le preocupaba que la bruja hubiera usado el mapa encantado para escribir uno de sus extensos ensayos o tal vez una de sus infames listas. Ella debe estar yendo contra mí , determinó. Ella no habría hecho eso. ¿Derecha? Todavía preguntándose, continuó leyendo la carta de su mejor amigo.

Estar aquí sin ti se siente más que un poco extraño, Harry. Me tomo la molestia de compartir algunas reflexiones contigo o mostrarte algo solo para ver a otra persona sentada en la silla a mi lado. Sé que esto puede sonar un poco tonto, pero echo de menos tener a mi mejor amiga aquí conmigo. Hogwarts simplemente no es lo mismo sin ti aquí. ¡Debo sonar como una de esas chicas cursis! ¿Yo? Perdón por descargar eso sobre ti, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo te sientes, pero quería que supieras cómo me sentí exactamente como lo hiciste cuando me escribiste. Me alegra que no tengamos que preocuparnos por los secretos entre nosotros.

Harry negó con la cabeza en respuesta a su última pregunta y comentario. Sabía que el comentario sobre los secretos se refería a su proyecto, al que solo había insinuado en su carta. Ella me extraña , se dijo a sí mismo, sin poder creerlo realmente. Una pequeña parte de él notó que no había mencionado a Ron que faltaba. Esta revelación lo hizo sentir feliz y confundido por dentro. Era una sensación que estaba empezando a equiparar con las chicas que tenía más que una fantasía de ritmo.

Era una lista corta que consistía en Cho Chang, una belleza exótica si alguna vez hubo una. Luna Lovegood que le había mostrado que había más en el mundo de lo que se podía ver con los ojos y tocar con las manos. También en esa lista estaba la bruja Slytherin actualmente dos plantas debajo de él. Él, como todos los niños de Hogwarts, había admirado a la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass cada vez que pasaba por allí, no es que el más joven de los dos no fuera también un ave en forma. Había otras chicas hermosas en Hogwarts como las gemelas Patil, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbot y Sue Li, pero Harry no las conocía muy bien. Mentalmente, en algún momento, había agregado a Hermione Granger a su corta lista de los que causaban esa sensación extraña y excitante en él, pero no estaba seguro exactamente de cuándo había sucedido eso.

Being Head Girl me ha mantenido más ocupado de lo que pensaba. Además de supervisar a los Prefectos, también tenemos reuniones regulares con la Directora y varios miembros del personal. Por mucho que te extraño, Harry, creo que puedes haber tomado la decisión correcta al no regresar. El hecho de ser uno de los Golden Trio no ha terminado con la cantidad de personas que sienten que es perfectamente aceptable sentarse y comenzar a hacerme preguntas sobre todo lo que sucedió. Solo puedo imaginar cómo sería si estuvieras aquí. La interrupción sería multiplicada por diez, estoy seguro.

Harry no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. El joven mago tenía muy pocas dudas sobre el pandemonio que habría estallado si hubiera regresado a Hogwarts. Además, ya es hora de que Hermione reconozca que se merece , pensó para sí mismo. Ni siquiera estaría aquí si no fuera por su arduo trabajo, pero yo siempre fui la que atraía toda la atención. Definitivamente hizo más para vencer a Voldemort que yo , supuso en silencio.

Antes de que se me olvide, quería agradecerte el acceso a tu bóveda. Me conmovió inmensamente tu amable gesto y generosidad. Supongo que debería haber esperado eso de ti, Harry. A decir verdad, estaba preocupado por cómo iba a comprar los libros adicionales que quería obtener. Solo unos pocos, fíjate. No más de una docena o dos para seguro. Antes de siquiera pensarlo, esto es solo un préstamo, Harry. ¡Tengo la intención de devolverte cada knut! Aún así, fue terriblemente dulce de tu parte estar pensando en mí. ¡Realmente eres único, Harry Potter!

Amor siempre,

Hermione.

La boca de Harry se secó, y su corazón pareció hacer una pequeña jiga en su pecho antes de que su cerebro racional pateara. Por supuesto, ella me ama como a un hermano. ¿Por qué sería de otra manera? Es Ron a quien se ha imaginado todo este tiempo. Mirando hacia abajo notó la posdata con una sonrisa.

PD Sí, por supuesto, sabía que el pergamino era el mapa. Gracias por confiar en mí, Harry. Realmente significa mucho para mi. ¡Solo noventa y seis días hasta el feriado! ¡No es que esté contando ni nada!

Dejando la carta a un lado, el joven mago sonrió tristemente, un pequeño dolor de remordimiento floreció en su pecho por no estar allí con ella. "Noventa y seis días y contando", dijo Harry en voz alta. "Estará aquí antes de que yo lo sepa", agregó en un tono brillante de voz tratando de convencerse del hecho. En un intento por distraerse, el joven mago seleccionó un trozo limpio de pergamino y le puso una pluma.

Estimado señor,

Hace poco descubrí a su hija, Daphne, en las calles del Londres muggle. Le he ofrecido la hospitalidad de mi hogar, a lo que ella ha aceptado. Me ocuparé de que esté bien atendida mientras está bajo mi cuidado. La protegeré con todo lo que tengo en caso de necesidad. Al hablar con la encantadora mujer, me llamó la atención que no poseyera su varita actualmente, habiéndola dejado en su residencia. Me gustaría pedirle que se lo envíe a la brevedad posible, ya que no es apropiado que una bruja no pueda defenderse si surge la necesidad.

Atentamente,

Harry James Potter

Harry dobló la misiva, sellándola con el emblema de la familia Black, sintiendo que podría tener más peso que la de Potter, siendo una casa antigua y noble. Otra de las lechuzas de la familia Black parecía como si sintiera su necesidad. El joven mago colocó la letra en la pata del ave, mientras echaba de menos a su familiar nevado, Hedwig. "Por favor, entregue esto a la residencia de Greengrass", instruyó al búho antes de enviarlo.

Harry salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja, donde se encontró con Daphne que también atravesaba el piso principal. La joven bruja rubia le lanzó una mirada fría, ligeramente curiosa. "¿Todo resuelto?" Preguntó Harry cortésmente, sin estar seguro de qué hacer con la expresión de la bruja.

"Sí", respondió Daphne después de una pausa y otra mirada hacia el joven mago a su lado.

"¿Qué?" Harry finalmente preguntó después de soportar esa misma mirada varias veces mientras descendían las escaleras en silencio.

"Tuve la charla más esclarecedora con tu elfo doméstico, Potter," confió Daphne. "Parece que estaba muy contenta de que su maestro Harry haya seguido su consejo y haya adquirido un nuevo hogar, uno que consideraba mucho más adecuado para tener muchos bebés".

Las mejillas del joven se calentaron cuando la sangre se precipitó sobre ellas. "Sí, bueno, Winky cree que la única casa adecuada es una desbordante de bebés para que ella cuide", tartamudeó Harry sin mirar hacia la bruja que estaba a su lado. "Ella mencionó que mi antigua residencia no era apta para semejante esfuerzo".

"Si piensas por un momento que me permites vivir aquí me harás sentirte en deuda contigo, Potter," la furiosa bruja de repente se condenó mientras se giraba sobre él con una mirada de acero, "¡es mejor que pienses otra vez! Puedo apreciar su generosa oferta de alojamiento, incluso su extravagante viaje de compras, sin embargo, eso no es suficiente para darle un hijo. Si eres tan tonto como para intentar algo, te hechizo de manera tan horrible que incluso Granger no será capaz de arreglarte! "

Harry se quedó boquiabierto ante el inesperado arrebato que lo dejó completamente ciego. "¡Que no!" declaró en voz alta una vez que consiguió que su voz volviera a funcionar después del shock inicial. Silenciosamente, estaba bastante agradecido de que Daphne no tuviera su varita, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que habría comenzado temprano con el hechizo antes mencionado. "Winky es la que tiene la obsesión del bebé, no yo", le dijo con seriedad.

Daphne lo miró amenazadoramente mientras ella pesaba sus palabras, juzgando la verdad de ellas. "¿Así que no quieres bebés?" ella presionó. No sería la primera vez que un mago esperaba los favores de una bruja a cambio de protección y seguridad. Zabini lamentablemente no fue el primero en intentar hacer las paces con ella. Malfoy tenía esa desagradable distinción. Sabía que había tenido la suerte de escapar con solo una palmada en ese momento. Estando aquí dentro de la casa de Harry y sin su varita, dudaba que le iría tan bien si intentaba lo mismo. Ese pensamiento solo, la total impotencia de eso, la asustaba más que a nada.

"No, no ahora o nunca", confirmó Harry, horrorizado ante la idea. "No contigo", agregó solo para ver que los ojos de la joven se oscurecían y se convertían en rajas enojadas.

"¿Por qué no conmigo?" Daphne espetó. "¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Potter?" ella se enojó al ser desairada de esa manera. Soy hija de una familia de sangre pura que es casi tan vieja como los negros, después de todo. ¡Cómo se atreve a pensar que no sería apto para ser madre de sus hijos! Hería su orgullo y su ego al creer que alguien no la encontraría adecuada como compañera de vida. El hecho de que ella solo había estado un momento antes lista para hechizarlo por la misma cosa no parecía figurar en sus pensamientos ahora.

"Sí. No. Yo ... quiero decir que apenas te conozco, Greengrass," tartamudeó Harry, tratando desesperadamente de retroceder ante el temperamento de la bruja enojada. "Apenas hemos hablado el uno con el otro en todo el tiempo que asistimos a Hogwarts. No sé casi nada de ti. ¡Nunca forzaría algo así sobre ti, o sobre cualquier persona para el caso!"

Daphne miró a Harry críticamente, indeciso, lo que le dolió más, la idea de que él la había traído allí para hacer las paces con ella o la comprensión de que no lo había hecho y por más increíble que pareciera que no quería hacerlo. Harry era bastante fanciable, pensó ella, así como uno de los solteros más buscados en Gran Bretaña después de todo. "¿Entonces no hay pequeños alfareros o negros corriendo?" ella preguntó, retrocediendo un poco y asumiendo una postura menos amenazante.

"No", Harry fue rápido en responder. "Algún día tal vez, pero ciertamente no ahora". Al ver a la bruja arquear una ceja en cuestión, continuó explicando. "Quiero decir que eventualmente, quiero una gran familia. Soy hija única ya que mis padres murieron antes de que pudieran darme hermanos. No quiero que mis hijos crezcan así solo si algo le sucede a su madre. o yo, o el cielo nos prohíbe a los dos. No tengo otra familia, entonces seré yo, con quien me case y nuestros hijos. Algún día me gustaría tener lo que nunca tuve, una gran familia feliz."

"Qué tan Weasley de tu parte, Potter", dijo la bruja. Girando y bajando las escaleras, Daphne pensó en sus palabras antes de continuar. "Creo que puedo entender eso. Astoria, aunque a veces puede ser un dolor correcto, sigue siendo mi querida hermanita. No puedo imaginarme cómo sería la vida sin ella. Si bien hay momentos en los que me encantaría mátala, la pequeña duendecillo, sin duda mataría a cualquiera que intente dañarla. Solo puedo imaginar lo que debe haber sido ser hijo único, especialmente sin conocer a tus padres ", dijo el último en un tono comprensivo.

"Dudo que mi niñez fuera algo parecido a lo normal", ofreció Harry encogiéndose de hombros desdeñosamente mientras la seguía hacia el comedor donde la cena los estaría esperando. Pensamientos de los Dursley, así como el armario debajo de la escalera en la que vivía, deslizándose por su cabeza. "Hubiera sido bueno, sin embargo, tener a alguien de mi edad, que realmente me gustara, con quien crecer". Harry de repente recordó lo que ella había dicho. "¿Qué quisiste decir Potters and Blacks?"

Daphne se detuvo cerca de su silla, lanzándole una mirada fulminante hasta que con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba esperando y tiró del asiento para ella. Sus acciones, aunque demoradas, le valieron una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud, sin embargo. Una vez sentada y la silla presionada con la ayuda de Harry, ella respondió. "Se dice que te dejaron el nombre negro", afirmó con una mirada hacia él en busca de confirmación.

"¿De dónde has oído eso?" Preguntó Harry, más curioso que preocupado. La guerra había terminado, y Voldemort había sido derrotado. No había nada más por lo que preocuparse, excepto por los mortífagos callejeros que todavía quedaban por allí. Hubo Aurores para tratar con ellos, afortunadamente. Sin embargo, Harry todavía era un poco cauteloso. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

"Father," Daphne replied as if it should have been an obvious answer. "He likes to keep his fingers on the pulse of just about everything," she told him. "That is how the Greengrasses have survived the wars without choosing a side. It is more profitable to be neutral, as well as a great deal safer."

Harry seated himself, the food magically appearing and started to serve himself before he answered. "My godfather, Sirius Black, designated me as his heir apparently. I was unaware of this fact till after his passing."

"Sirius Black? The mass murderer?" Daphne asked in disbelief. She, like everyone, had heard the tale of the Dark Lord's right hand who had betrayed the Potters and ultimately opened the door for the Dark Lord to kill them. Daphne found it more than a little strange that the same man would have left everything to Harry, the son of the very people he supposedly helped murder.

"He was innocent!" Harry stated in a clipped tone. "He was set up for the murder of those muggles." The very thought of Sirius once more called to mind those final moments in the Vale room when Bellatrix Lestrange had cursed Sirius and sent him through the Vale. The by now all too familiar flicker of guilt sprung up in the young man's chest as it always seemed to do when thinking of his godfather.

"But your parents," Daphne pressed, realizing that it would be a tender subject for Harry, yet wishing to know all the same. She could tell from Harry's tone that he had some rather strong feelings where the man was concerned. "Didn't Black betray them? His actions lead to Voldemort being able to find them."

"Sirius was their friend," Harry told her, denying the claim that he had betrayed them. "He wasn't their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. He's the rat that betrayed them all." While it wasn't common knowledge as yet, Harry saw no reason not to tell her now that the war was over. Everyone involved in the matter was already dead. He found it interesting that Daphne actually spoke the name Voldemort, unlike many others who continued to cringe at the sound of it. "Sirius had mum and dad use Pettigrew as their secret keeper as he felt everyone would expect that he was it instead."

"That does make a bit more sense," Daphne replied, calmly accepting his words as fact. "Father said before that your father and Sirius Black were as thick as thieves while at Hogwarts. He never bought into the whole betrayal thing." The beautiful witch continued to serve herself small portions of everything offered, only starting to eat once Harry had.

"You believe me?" Harry asked once he had swallowed the mouth full of food he had been chewing.

"What reason would you have to lie to me, Potter?" Daphne asked. "One thing going to school with you these past six years has shown me is that you are incapable of lying, even when it is in your best interest to do so. Fifth year if you had just kept your mouth shut about Voldemort's return I'm certain you would have had a much easier year."

"But he had returned!" Harry protested. "I couldn't just not say anything! People needed to know!"

"My point exactly!" Daphne exclaimed with a victorious grin. "Honest to a fault. You wouldn't have made a good Slytherin that is for certain, Potter."

"The sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin," Harry told her with a smirk. Seeing the witch's look of disbelief, he continued. "If it hadn't been for meeting Malfoy just before the sorting I may have let it sort me there too."

"A pity," Daphne responded to his admission. "We could have been friends if you had been sorted into the house of silver and green."

"Deberíamos haber sido capaces de ser amigos independientemente de la casa en la que estuviéramos organizados, Greengrass", le dijo Harry. "No puedo evitar preguntarme cuántas otras amistades se perdieron debido a los prejuicios de la casa".

Daphne asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Potter".

"¿En qué casa estás, Greengrass?" Preguntó Harry en un tono repentinamente petulante, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla y mirándola fijamente. Era evidente que se había dado cuenta de algo que ella no había comprendido.

"Slytherin", respondió Daphne vacilante. "Como estoy seguro de que sabes, Potter".

"¡Incorrecto!" Harry la corrigió con una sonrisa. "Estás sentado aquí conmigo cenando y el año escolar ya comenzó en Hogwarts. Eso significa que ahora estás en la misma casa que yo. Ninguno. O el mío si eliges mirarlo de esa manera, "Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa. La bruja pareció pensativa por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. "Eso significa que podríamos ser amigos, Greengrass".

El anterior Slytherin le dirigió una larga mirada de medición antes de contestar con "Daphne".

"¿Llegar de nuevo?" Preguntó Harry, sin saber a qué se refería.

"Si vamos a ser amigos, llámame Daphne, Potter", explicó.

"Entonces necesitarás llamarme Harry, Greengrass", dijo Harry, solo para darse cuenta de cómo sonaba eso.

"Tendrías que casarte conmigo antes de que pudiera llamarte Harry Greengrass," respondió Daphne con una sonrisa por el doble sentido de sus palabras previas, así como por el leve sonrojo que sus mejillas adquirieron ante su réplica.

"Del mismo modo, si quisieras ser Daphne Potter," Harry se relajó en el camino de una respuesta. Ambos se miraron antes de estallar en una risa suave. "Gracias, Daphne. Creo que lo necesitaba", dijo finalmente Harry. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se había reído de una manera tan agradable.

"De nada, Harry", respondió Daphne con una cálida sonrisa antes de volver a comer.

"Todavía no me has dicho a qué te referías con Potters and Blacks", le recordó Harry, volviendo a su pedido original de aclaración.

"En pocas palabras, ahora eres la cabeza de dos casas", le informó Daphne. "Tendrás que crear un heredero para ambas casas, o tendrás que doblar una casa por la otra. Si fueras a esa ruta, te sugeriría que la línea Potter se transfiera a la familia Black", aconsejó. .

"¿Yo puedo hacer eso?" preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

"Son tus casas, Harry. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos. Si no te gusta alguien, puedes expulsarlos de la Cámara, esencialmente quitándoselos el apellido. No se hace a menudo en estos días, " ella le dijo. "Sin embargo, la capacidad de hacerlo es utilizada principalmente por los Purebloods, por lo que podrán eliminar los squibs de sus familias en lugar de que su existencia empañe sus preciados apellidos".

"Parece un poco injusto", dijo Harry todavía meditando sobre sus palabras. Expulsar a una persona de la familia solo porque nacieron como squib fue un poco duro en la mente de Harry. Después de todo, Squibs era gente y, hasta donde él sabía, podría ser tan útil como cualquier otra persona.

"Ese es el mundo Mágico. Aquellos con el poder hacen las reglas, y generalmente son reglas que les permitirán mantener el poder que tienen", respondió Daphne.

Una vez que terminó el plato principal y se despejó, Harry se recostó en su asiento cuando apareció el postre. "Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿por qué no estás de vuelta en Hogwarts? No es que no disfrute de tu compañía", agregó apresuradamente antes de que ella pudiera ofenderse. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a los demás en la escuela, pero no creía que la bruja sentada a su lado fuera otra cosa que inteligente. Hubiera tenido más sentido para él terminar sus EXTASIS.

"¿Por qué no lo eres?" Daphne preguntó, desviando su pregunta hacia él. "Dado todo lo que sucedió, hubiera pensado que incluso te habrían convertido en Head Boy".

"La directora McGonagall se ofreció a hacerme Head Boy," admitió Harry, un poco avergonzado de que ella adivinara el hecho. "Después de todo lo que sucedió allí, no me atreví a regresar. Además, no sería justo para los otros estudiantes. Hubiera sido un manicomio", le aseguró.

"Estoy seguro de que a todas las brujas de sexto y séptimo años se les romperá el corazón al no tener al Golden Boy allí para contemplarlo soñadoramente", dijo Daphne con una sonrisa juguetona. "Y aquí estoy contigo para mí solo", bromeó.

"Estoy seguro de que estarán bien sin mí allí", dijo Harry mientras se sonrojaba. La idea de todas esas brujas mirándole como si fuera un semental premiado casi le daba náuseas. Nunca lo vieron, solo su nombre y su fama, dos de las cosas de las que preferiría prescindir. "Todas esas cosas de Golden Boy son basura, independientemente de lo que puedan pensar. Solo soy Harry. Lo harán lo suficientemente bien sin mí allí".

"¿Incluso Granger?" Daphne continuó bromeando.

"¿Hermione?" Preguntó Harry, una mirada genuinamente confundida apareció en su rostro. "Ella es la Head Girl este año. Estoy segura de que está bastante ocupada. Si estuviera allí, estaría causándole más trabajo". No tenía dudas de que si él estuviera allí en la escuela, su mejor amigo estaría haciendo horarios para que revisen sus clases. Eso, así como las sesiones de estudio, simplemente le pondrían más una carga a Hermione de lo que ya tenía. Una vez más, estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta al no regresar a Hogwarts, aunque realmente extrañaba pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo.

"Potter y Granger como Head Boy and Girl, ahora hay una sorpresa", bromeó Daphne con incredulidad. "Apuesto a que Granger no está contigo. ¿Después de todo lo que sabes, Head Boy and Girl tiene una suite privada de habitaciones?"

"Yo ... yo no sabía eso", admitió Harry, casi ahogándose en su flan. Me pregunto quién es Head Boy? "No, es más fácil para todos, los estudiantes y los profesores, y especialmente para Hermione, si no estoy allí", finalmente decidió y le dijo. Harry echaba de menos a su mejor amigo, así como a los otros estudiantes de su antigua casa. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía un poco raro no estar en Hogwarts. La escuela había sido su hogar durante seis largos años. Era, con mucho, un hogar más de lo que los Dursley habían sido alguna vez.

Daphne decidió dejar que el asunto cayera. "Fue decisión del padre", finalmente dijo en respuesta a su pregunta original. "Sintió que no sería necesario. Tuve que luchar mucho para asistir a nuestro sexto año, ya que originalmente quería que dejara de hacerlo una vez que tuviera mis TIMOS".

"¿Por qué querría eso?" Harry preguntó con una expresión perpleja.

"A decir verdad, no los necesitaba una vez que cumplía con los requisitos del Ministerio para los TIMOS". Viendo su mirada aún confundida, ella continuó explicando. "Por ley, se requiere que todos magicals a asistir a la escuela hasta que hayan satisfactoria sentado sus exámenes OWL. Los que van a seguir una carrera en el mundo mágico se les anima a continuar hasta alcanzar su nivel de cualificación tritón. Sin EXTASIS, hay muy son pocas oportunidades profesionales abiertas para usted ".

"¿Entonces por qué no quiere que tengas tus EXTASIS?" Preguntó Harry todavía confundido porque ella no se iba.

"Soy su hija mayor", explicó de manera uniforme, como si no fuera un gran problema. "El padre me venderá en un contrato matrimonial para promover a los Greengrasses de pie entre las Casas. Es tradición de Sangrepura hacerlo porque no tiene un heredero varón para llevar el apellido así que no hay mucho más que pueda hacer con él. mi hermana y yo. Tiene que esperar que con quien nos casemos permita que uno de nuestros hijos continúe con el apellido ".

"¿Y estás bien con esto?" Preguntó Harry completamente horrorizado por las noticias. "¡Él te trata un poco mejor que el ganado!"

"En realidad, algunas familias valoran a los animales", respondió Daphne con naturalidad. "Harry, debes entender que las mujeres de las familias de Pureblood son poco más que monedas de cambio que pueden intercambiarse y venderse para promover la reputación y los objetivos de sus familias. No, no estoy contento con eso", respondió con su pregunta, "pero al menos me darán a una casa de igual o mayor categoría que la nuestra. Algunos, no hacen tantos, no son tan afortunados ".

"¡Eso es bárbaro!" Exclamó Harry, reclinándose en su silla, perdiendo el apetito. "¿Cómo puedes sentarte allí y hablar con tanta calma al respecto?"

"Mira, Potter, fuiste criado por muggles, y entonces no entiendes todos nuestros caminos o tradiciones", le dijo Daphne. "La verdad del asunto es que, hasta que alcance mi mayoría, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Como soy menor de edad, mis padres tienen el derecho de decidir todo por mí. Dónde, cuándo e incluso si voy a la escuela, incluso a quién me voy a casar si así lo desean. Parte de la razón por la que me fui de casa se debió a que mi padre quería forzarme a un contrato matrimonial con alguien que no sea el que amo ".

Harry no podía discutir con la bruja porque no conocía las leyes del mundo mágico. Eso no impidió que pareciera algo solo de este lado de la esclavitud. Le disgustó pensar que tales prácticas aún existían. Harry no estaba seguro de a cuál adherirse más, el hecho de que la práctica aún existía y estaba en uso, o el hecho de que Daphne parecía bastante obcecada al respecto.

"No me sorprendería si varias familias se acercaran a ti con contratos, Harry", continuó Daphne para decirle. "Usted es la cabeza de dos familias muy prominentes ahora, sin mencionar el salvador de nuestro mundo. Dado que no hay un mejor marido potencial en todo el mundo mágico. Las otras familias de Pureblood sin duda tratarán de llegar a ustedes dos por su estado como el que derrotó al Señor Oscuro, así como sus lazos con la línea negra ".

"¡No hay forma de que acepte un contrato de matrimonio!" Harry le dijo firmemente. "Cuando me case, quiero que sea porque la mujer me ama por mí y la amo. ¡No por lo que puede hacer por la familia de alguien!"

Daphne lo miró por un largo momento, capaz de decir por el tono de su voz que hablaba en serio acerca de no aceptar un contrato de matrimonio de nadie. Tristemente, ella sabía que no todos podían casarse por amor. Si pudieran, entonces ella podría casarse con la persona que tenía en su corazón. "Probablemente debería contratar a un buen abogado entonces. Algunos de esos contratos pueden ser un tanto complicados en cuanto a cómo están redactados. He escuchado que hay más de una manera de atarse al matrimonio que simplemente firmar un contrato".

¡Estupendo! ¡Justo lo que necesito! ¡Todos con una hija en edad casadera intentando hacerme firmar un contrato rubicundo o engañarme para un matrimonio que no quiero ni deseo forzar a otro! "Lo agregaré a mi lista de cosas por hacer. Gracias", le ofreció Harry, su gratitud por el consejo evidente en su voz. "Entonces ... ¿hay alguien a quien amas?" finalmente pidió cambiar el tema un poco.

La joven bruja se sonrojó ligeramente y miró hacia la mesa despejada frente a ella. "Sí", respondió suavemente con una cálida sonrisa. "Hay alguien que ha retenido mi corazón por mucho tiempo".

"¿Alguien, lo sé?" Harry preguntó en broma.

"Quizás", respondió la joven bruja tímidamente.

Harry comenzó a retorcerse; De repente le preocupaba que pudiera ser a él a lo que se refería. Lo último que necesito es una novia aspirante a vivir aquí conmigo , pensó. "R ... ¿en serio?" se atrevió a preguntar después de tragar pesadamente.

Daphne levantó la vista al oír la extraña nota en su voz. "Relájate, Harry, no eres tú", le aseguró, habiendo razonado con bastante rapidez su repentina inquietud. No era que Daphne no encontrara a Harry atractivo, como lo era, en ese tipo de manera bastante desaliñada. Ella nunca los había considerado a los dos juntos antes. Harry Potter era un misterio para la mayoría de las chicas que asistían a Hogwarts. Weasley y Lovegood son los únicos que pasaron de Granger, Daphne reflexionó un poco contrariada por el hecho. No contó a Cho Chang ya que el pelirrojo Gryffindor había puesto un alto rápido a eso o al menos de acuerdo con la fábrica de rumores en ese momento.

Harry le dio a Daphne una débil sonrisa y se relajó un poco. Le sorprendió descubrir que estaba un poco decepcionado de que no fuera él. Todos los chicos habían anhelado a la bruja rubia desde cuarto año. El hecho de que Daphne no pareciera dar a ningún hombre la hora del día mientras asistía a la escuela los llevó a especular que ya había alguien más en su vida. Harry pensó que podría deberse a que Daphne esperaba ser vendida más que a ninguna otra cosa, aunque el hecho de que ya amara a otra no excluía la posibilidad de que los otros muchachos tuvieran razón. El resto de la tarde transcurrió en una conversación ociosa sobre nada de importancia.

-oOo-

Gerald Greengrass era un hombre severo. Cualquiera que lo conociera admitiría fácilmente que es un hombre de negocios astuto. Un mago que a menudo veía las oportunidades de avance antes de que sus colegas se dieran cuenta de que estaban allí. El jefe de la casa de Greengrass estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo una carta recibida del salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter.

El hombre leyó la carta por tercera vez antes de levantarse de su asiento y acercarse al gran estante para libros que ocupaba toda la pared de su estudio. Le tomó varios minutos al hombre encontrar el grueso tomo antiguo que estaba buscando. Con el viejo libro en la mano, regresó a su escritorio y se sentó una vez más. Después de cerrar con llave la puerta del estudio, Gerald abrió el libro y comenzó a leer durante las siguientes horas.

"Eso debería funcionar bien", dijo el mago anciano en voz alta para sí mismo antes de tomarse un masaje en el puente de la nariz. Al abrir un cajón del escritorio, sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y compuso su respuesta a The-Boy-Who-Lived.


	5. Uno más Uno hace cuatro

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **EJ Daniels** , esta es sola una traducción, autorizada por él.

 **Capítulo 5 – Uno más Uno hace cuatro**

Harry se despertó con un gruñido y rodó hasta que la brillante luz del sol lo golpeó en la cara cuando Winky tiró de las cortinas para abrirlas. "El maestro Harry necesita levantarse", el elfo doméstico bien vestido informó al mago cansado. "El maestro necesita comer antes de la cita con Missy Tonks. El maestro Harry es demasiado delgado", dijo con un gesto de desaprobación. "El maestro Harry debe ser saludable para tener bebés".

Harry hizo una nota mental para que Kreacher lo despertara de ahora en adelante. El viejo elfo era un poco más amable al respecto que Winky aparentemente y no mencionó nada sobre bebés. Ambos fueron beneficiosos para su tranquilidad a primera hora de la mañana, según creía. Harry consideró simplemente enterrar su cabeza debajo de la almohada y volver a dormirse, pero esa opción se eliminó cuando Winky le quitó las mantas y las enrolló, presumiblemente para limpiarlas y airearlas. "Está bien. De acuerdo. Me levanté", gruñó Harry mientras se sentaba y arrojaba sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama casi desnuda.

El joven se puso de pie, rascando distraídamente la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras se dirigía al baño para usar el retrete y una ducha con afeitado. Era un Harry todavía de ojos borrosos que finalmente bajó al comedor vestido con cómodos pantalones negros y una camisa de vestir gris oscura con gemelos luciendo el emblema de la familia Black. Harry no estaba exactamente seguro de dónde habían venido los gemelos, pero habían estado allí esperándolo con su ropa. Sospechaba que Kreacher los había traído de Grimmauld Place, ya que parecía recordar a Sirius vistiéndolos una o dos veces.

Daphne dejó escapar un leve silbido de aprobación al verlo. "No nos vemos más apuestos esta mañana", comentó, saludándolo con los ojos brillantes y sonrisas.

"Buenos días", gruñó Harry a la mujer "demasiado astillada para esta hora de la mañana" que estaba sentada a la izquierda de su propia silla.

Decidiendo compadecerse del hombre, Daphne le sirvió una taza de té mientras Harry tomaba su plato en el aparador y se servía el desayuno. "¿No es exactamente una persona madrugadora?" Daphne solo preguntó para recibir un gruñido evasivo a cambio. "Estuviste levantado bastante tarde anoche", se aventuró, intentando otro medio de atraer a Harry a una conversación y así aprender lo que había estado haciendo.

"Tenía algo que necesitaba mirar", finalmente confesó Harry mientras volvía a la mesa con su comida y se sentaba. "Gracias", ofreció mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de té caliente de su taza, sintiéndose marginalmente mejor por eso.

"¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudar?" Daphne se ofreció antes de tomar otro bocado de su comida. Todo estaba bien y bien para estar en un lugar agradable donde no tenía que preguntarse acerca de las manos itinerantes, sin embargo, había poco que hacer además de leer. El viaje de compras había sido agradable, y todo, especialmente la ropa interior muggle, pero no podían ir de compras todos los días.

"No, pero gracias", respondió Harry mientras volvía a llenar su taza de té. "Solo algunas viejas tradiciones familiares y lo que no", le dijo despectivamente.

"Potter", la bruja se dirigió a Harry, volviendo al uso de su apellido ya que estaba irritada con el hombre por ser particularmente tupido. "Fui criado en una familia de sangre pura. Si hay algo que sé es tradiciones. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?" Al ver la mirada más bien en blanco en la cara del mago, ella continuó. "Estás en las últimas horas de la noche buscando las viejas tradiciones familiares, y ahora llegas aquí vestido todo buscando el delicioso Jefe de Casa que eres", bromeó.

Harry podía sentir el calor que subía en sus mejillas por su cumplido, incluso cuando notó la sonrisa en la cara de Daphne diciéndole que la bruja sabía que ella lo había avergonzado por su comentario. Me pregunto si ese era su objetivo desde el principio , reflexionó solo para descartar rápidamente el pensamiento ocioso. "Sí, bueno", tartamudeó Harry, un poco desconcertado por haber sido molestado, aunque fuera cierto. Aunque improbable para su ingenua forma de pensar, ya que se veía a sí mismo como solo Harry, un tipo como cualquier otro. "Voy a conocer a la Sra. Tonks esta mañana para discutir algunos asuntos, y quiero dejar una buena impresión".

Después de un momento o dos de pensamiento, Daphne respondió: "No creo que la conozca. ¿Debería hacerlo?" ella preguntó con curiosidad. Para el ex Slytherin, el conocimiento era poder como lo eran las personas que conocías. Si había alguien de importancia que no conocía, solo podría beneficiarla aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre ellos. El apellido de la familia Tonks, aunque sonaba familiar, no podía ubicarlo fácilmente.

"¿Recuerdas al profesor Lupin desde el tercer año?" Harry preguntó justo antes de apresuradamente acunar algunos huevos.

"Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras", respondió Daphne con un asentimiento. "Él y el profesor Moody fueron los únicos dos buenos maestros que tuvimos en esa clase", agregó. No era de conocimiento común que el Profesor Moody hubiera sido Barty Crouch Junior usando una cantidad generosa de poción multijugos para aparecer como el antiguo Auror. El Ministerio había hecho un buen trabajo al encubrir ese hecho, especialmente una vez que el Devorador de Escape se había llevado apresuradamente su alma al Devorador antes de que pudiera ser interrogado adecuadamente. Fudge no iba a dejar que ese bocado saliera a la luz ya que temía demasiado a lo que la gente pensaría. "Es una pena que él sea un hombre lobo y todo eso".

Harry solo asintió, echando de menos al hombre. "El profesor Lupin se casó con un Auror, Dora Tonks. Tristemente ambos perecieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts," dijo, una sombra cruzó su rostro por un largo momento mientras sentía su pérdida una vez más. Con un esfuerzo visible, corroyó sus emociones y continuó. "Antes de eso tenían un hijo, Teddy. Hermione y yo fuimos señalados en sus testamentos como padrinos. La señora Tonks viene hoy para que podamos hablar sobre el futuro de Teddy".

"¿Oh? Empezando con los bebés ya somos?" Daphne se burló de él con una sonrisa, recordando su conversación sobre ese asunto el día anterior. Harry solo rodó los ojos, demasiado ocupado masticando en el momento como para ofrecer una réplica. La rubia bruja soltó una risa bastante caprichosa que Harry descubrió que le gustaba bastante el sonido de. Probablemente fue la primera vez que la había escuchado reír sin reservas. "Entonces, ¿por qué la sesión de estudio de la noche?" Daphne preguntó después de unos momentos.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su té antes de contestar. "La señora Tonks, antes de casarse con Ted Tonks, era conocida por otro nombre", le dijo. "Andromeda Black". Harry fue recompensado al ver los ojos de la mujer agrandarse en la revelación. "Aparentemente, ella fue expulsada de la familia hace un tiempo. Parece que a los negros no les agradó casarse con un mago nacido de muggles".

"Apuesto", asintió Daphne con un leve movimiento de cabeza. "Los negros son de sangre vieja, incluso para los estándares de sangre pura. Fueron incluidos en el Directorio de sangre pura como parte del Sagrado Veintiocho, la última de las familias de sangre pura en Gran Bretaña".

"Toujours pur", escupió Harry con desdén. "El lema de la familia Black, ' Always Pure '", explicó al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Daphne. "Sirius me dijo una vez que ya no hay familias de sangre pura y que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace. Simplemente eliminan de sus familias a aquellos que consideran poco dignos. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que no encontrarás Muggles. o Squibs enlistados en sus tapices familiares ", le dijo, recordando que ella había dicho algo similar el día anterior. Todo el asunto dejó un sabor asqueroso en su boca y lo enojó como pocas cosas podrían hacerlo. Harry apartó su plato de él un poco, su apetito desapareció repentinamente.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un momento mientras Harry tomaba su té y Daphne empujaba la comida en su plato. "Lo siento, Harry," ofreció Daphne en un tono contrito. "No quise arruinar tu comida".

Harry se giró y la miró como si hubiera olvidado que ella estaba allí por un momento, y lo había perdido, sumido en sus propios pensamientos temperamentales. "No", dijo con un suspiro. "No fuiste tú, Daphne. Es solo un tema bastante desagradable. Simplemente me irrita pensar que tantas vidas se perdieron o cambiaron solo porque un pequeño grupo de personas deseaba sentirse superior a los demás".

"Las tradiciones son difíciles de romper", Daphne ofreció a medias a modo de excusa.

"Si hacen daño a otro, entonces deberían ser rotos", espetó Harry, golpeando con su mano la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que todo saltara. A su lado, la joven bruja se estremeció ante la dureza de su tono y el fuerte ruido causado por él golpeando la mesa. Harry al instante se sintió más bajo que la suciedad. Él sabía que se estremecía, ya que había sido propenso a estremecerse cuando había comenzado Hogwarts. Harry podría recordar cuándo se congelaría cuando Hermione lo abrazaría espontáneamente. "Lo siento", le dijo con remordimiento.

"Está bien", respondió Daphne con los ojos bajos mientras se abrazaba.

"No, no está bien", Harry la corrigió mientras se recostaba en su silla y en silencio se maldijo por su propia estupidez. "Déjame compensarte", ofreció. "Déjame llevarte a almorzar después de que haya concluido el asunto con la Sra. Tonks. Un lugar agradable. Escoges," ofreció con una sonrisa suave.

Daphne lo miró con cautela. "¿En algún lugar?" ella solo preguntó para verlo asentir con la cabeza en confirmación. "Bueno, sí vi lo que parecía ser un excelente restaurante francés cuando estábamos en Oxford Street el otro día", comentó, relajándose un poco y dejando caer sus manos en su regazo.

"Bien. Entonces, francés, lo es", respondió Harry, aceptando su elección con una sonrisa amable. Nunca antes había tenido francés y no estaba seguro de si le gustaría o no. Hogwarts y la Sra. Weasley no eran lugares para adquirir cocina francesa, ¡y Merlín lo prohibió si los Dursley alguna vez comían algo " extraño "! "Simplemente no esperes que coma nada de esas cosas de caracol", le dijo mientras hacía una mueca al pensar en ellas.

Daphne soltó una risita, un sonido que Harry también estaba disfrutando rápidamente. "Muy bien Potter, esta vez no", le aseguró con una sonrisa. "Entonces es una cita", dijo Daphne antes de tomar su taza de té y tomar un sorbo. "Hubo otro asunto sobre el que quería preguntarle", dijo la joven bruja, abordándose el tema un poco vacilante. "Me preguntaba si podría tener a alguien más?" preguntó al ver su leve asentimiento con la cabeza de que debería continuar.

Harry pareció pensativo por un momento antes de que una sonrisa burlona se extendiera por su rostro. "Este no sería ese tipo misterioso que amas, ¿verdad?" preguntó con casualidad exagerada.

"No tío", le aseguró con una risa nerviosa. "Mi amiga, Tracey Davis. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Ella estaba en Slytherin conmigo".

"En realidad no", confesó Harry. Mientras era consciente de que había otros Slytherins, su atención se había centrado más en Malfoy y sus seguidores que en el resto de la casa.

"Estará siempre con el corazón roto", bromeó Daphne con una sinceridad falsa, haciendo que Harry se riera antes de darle una sonrisa torcida. Él es bastante lindo cuando hace eso , reflexionó distraídamente antes de desterrar el pensamiento apresuradamente. "A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no todos los Slytherins odiaban tu propia existencia. Incluso hubo algunos que, me atrevo a decirlo, te deseaban".

Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso. Ron habría hecho estallar una junta si hubiera escuchado eso , Harry pensó con una risa jovial en su cabeza. Si Harry se hubiese suscrito a la forma de pensar de Ron, entonces habría pensado que todas las serpientes eran malvadas. La vida le había demostrado que podría haber gente mala en cualquier casa. Peter Pettigrew fue un buen ejemplo de eso. La gente era buena y mala, justo como Sirius le había dicho una vez.

"Sí, bueno, estoy seguro de que no todos los Slytherin se suscribieron al dogma del Mortífago que estaban repartiendo entre cualquiera que quisiera escuchar", admitió Harry.

"Obviamente no", respondió Daphne, sonriéndole con dulzura, aunque un poco engañosamente. "Algunos de nosotros en realidad tenemos un cerebro y sabemos cómo usarlo", afirmó, desafiándolo a contradecirla. "¿No estarías de acuerdo?" la bruja más joven preguntó en el tono más dulce mientras se inclinaba y miraba a Harry con mucha atención.

"Sí", dijo Harry, aclarando su garganta un poco nervioso al ver su dulce sonrisa. Las alarmas internas de autoconservación del joven mago sonaron con fuerza, aunque no estaba exactamente seguro de por qué. "Mi punto exacto", añadió, alcanzando su taza para un sorbo de té solo para descubrir que estaba vacío.

"Estoy tan contento de que podamos llegar a un acuerdo, Harry", respondió Daphne en un tono empalagosamente dulce que solo fue ligeramente compensado por el brillo salvaje en sus ojos. "Ahora, sobre mi pedido. Sería bueno tener una compañía femenina".

"Por supuesto que puedes. No eres un prisionero aquí, eres mi invitado", respondió Harry. "Sin embargo, me gustaría tener un problema con un tipo que me visita ya que eres menor de edad y estás bajo mi cuidado", añadió para reírse después de un momento. "¿Qué pensarían los otros Gryff de mí si supieran que no tengo una, sino dos preciosas serpientes debajo de mi techo?"

"Sin duda creerían que eras un afortunado mago", bromeó Daphne por un momento antes de que sus rasgos adoptaran una expresión de seriedad exagerada. "Tut-tut, Potter", le reprochó Daphne. "No estamos en la escuela, así que ya no estamos en ninguna casa. ¿No fuiste tú quien me lo señaló?" ella preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

"Estamos en mi casa", Harry la corrigió mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida.

"Sí, bueno, eso es lo que supongo", admitió Daphne con un puchero juguetón.

-oOo-

Harry se separó de Daphne para poder ir a lavarse una vez más cuando la joven se fue y escribió un mensaje a su amiga. Harry estaba un poco receloso de tener otra completa desconocida, pero realmente quería que Daphne estuviera feliz y cómoda aquí durante su estancia. Si eso significaba que Tracey lo visitaba, entonces Harry suponía que tendría que lidiar con eso. El hombre en sí mismo era más bien un individuo privado y no tendría un grupo de personas que realmente no conocía caminando por su casa.

Poco antes de las nueve en punto, Harry se encontró en la sala de estar caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Un suave " pop " anuncia la llegada de un elfo doméstico. "El joven Maestro ha recibido una misiva de Gringotts", declaró Kreacher mientras sostenía una pequeña bandeja de plata sobre la cual descansaba la carta antes mencionada. El elfo de la casa estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro con colas, el escudo de la familia Black exhibido con orgullo sobre el pecho izquierdo.

Harry recuperó la carta de la fuente. "Gracias, Kreacher", le respondió al elfo que se inclinó levemente antes de desaparecer con otro suave " pop ". Harry rompió el sello de cera en el grueso sobre y sacó la hoja de pergamino.

Sr. Potter,

Esto es para informarle que todas las renovaciones y preparativos necesarios se han completado en Black Manor, de acuerdo con Gringotts. Sus invitados llegarán mañana a las diez en punto de la mañana. Sería aconsejable que estuvieras allí para saludarlos para que las salas se establezcan en consecuencia. No dude en contactarnos si hay algún servicio adicional que podamos realizar en Gringotts.

Atentamente, en Rentabilidad,

Bob

Potter \ Black Account Manager

Harry sonrió cuando su otro proyecto finalmente comenzó. Mientras esperaba la reacción de Hermione hacia la biblioteca que había construido pensando en ella, era este otro proyecto lo más importante para él. No es que ella no lo sea , se recordó apresuradamente a sí mismo mientras deslizaba la carta en su bolsillo. The-Boy-Who-Lived hizo una pequeña brisa excitada solo para escuchar un golpe en la puerta de su casa. Rápidamente se abrió paso sobre Harry, abrió la puerta solo para ver a Bellatrix Lestrange parada allí.

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que diez pulgadas de Holly con un núcleo de plumas de fénix apuntaban a la cara de la bruja, y una maldición Reducto había salido de sus labios. Si la bruja no se hubiera agachado para proteger lo que llevaba, sin duda habría perdido la cabeza. "¡Me rindo!" la mujer gritó aterrorizada.

No fueron sus palabras las que congelaron a Harry, evitando que siguiera su ataque con otra persona, sino más bien el llanto asustado del bebé en sus brazos cuando la bruja trató de proteger al bebé de un daño con su propio cuerpo. "¡Dios mío, lo siento mucho!" Exclamó Harry, dándose cuenta de repente de lo que casi había hecho. La varita del hombre desapareció casi tan rápido como había aparecido, incluso cuando su rostro se enrojeció, aunque por la adrenalina o la vergüenza era difícil decir con sinceridad. Tal vez un poco de ambos.

La bruja volvió a pararse, lanzando a Harry una mirada glacial mientras rebotaba e intentaba calmar a la asustada niña en sus brazos que seguía llorando. "Aunque me parezco mucho a mi difunta hermana trastornada, puedo asegurarle, señor Potter, que no soy como ella", dijo Andrómeda Tonks con los dientes apretados. "Tal vez debería haber esperado tal tratamiento de parte de la familia Black", añadió en un tono recortado antes de volver su atención hacia el niño que todavía lloraba.

"No puedo decirte cuánto lo siento", ofreció Harry con sincero arrepentimiento por su comportamiento mientras su rostro seguía adquiriendo un tono rojo debido a su vergüenza. "Fue una acción reflexiva, te lo aseguro. Por favor, entra", se ofreció, se hizo a un lado e hizo un gesto hacia la sala de estar.

"¿Debo esperar un hechizo cada vez que Teddy quiera visitar a su padrino?" Andrómeda preguntó bruscamente antes de pasar junto al hombre arrepentido y dirigirse al sofá. Sentada, ella inmediatamente comenzó a tirar a Teddy sobre sus rodillas, calmando sus miedos.

Harry siguió a la bruja a la sala de estar y se detuvo a varios metros de ella y del niño mientras apoyaba una mano en el respaldo de la silla más cercana. "No. Eso nunca volverá a suceder", le aseguró con un tono de voz contrito mientras miraba con tristeza sus zapatos en lugar de mirarla con desaprobación.

Andrómeda miró al hombre críticamente, notando sus hombros caídos y la expresión de penitente que cubría su rostro. Merlín sabe que ha habido muchas veces en las que incluso yo heredó a Bella , admitió con pesar ella misma. A Andrómeda no le gustaba hablar mal de los muertos, especialmente cuando eran su propia carne y sangre. "Por favor, vea que no es así", dijo finalmente la bruja sentada. "Me estoy haciendo un poco mayor y no estoy tan listo como una vez", agregó la bruja con una pequeña sonrisa vacilante mientras intentaba aliviar la tensión.

Harry miró esperanzado, ofreciendo su propia sonrisa de bienvenida al ver la expresión en el rostro de Andrómeda. "Te prometo." El joven se acercó y tomó asiento precario en el borde de la silla más cercana a la bruja. "¿Así que este es él?" preguntó Harry mientras sus ojos se posaban en el pequeño niño sentado en su regazo.

Andrómeda se giró levemente al ver que sus rodillas casi tocaban las de Harry y luego situó a la niña en su regazo para que diera media vuelta y se enfrentara a Harry. "Teddy, este es tu padrino, Harry Potter", dijo hacia el niño pequeño. "Conoce a tu ahijado, Edwards Remus 'Teddy' Lupin," declaró con una mirada hacia el mago con ella.

Harry se maravilló del chico que lo miró por un largo momento antes de que el cabello de la niña comenzara a cambiar de color. Incluso cuando Harry vio que se acomodaba en un tono de rosa que recordaba tanto a Dora, se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba hablar. "H ... él tiene su habilidad?" él preguntó a pesar de que la prueba de eso estaba ante sus ojos.

"Un metamorfomago, al igual que mi Dora", afirmó Andrómeda en un tono orgulloso que, sin embargo, estaba teñido de tristeza de que su hija no estaba allí para verlo.

Mientras Harry miraba asombrado el pequeño pequeño milagro, el cabello de Teddy se oscureció y pronto se volvió negro oscuro como el de Harry. Su pelo no era lo único que había cambiado cuando Harry vio que el chico ahora tenía ojos color esmeralda que eran del mismo color que el suyo. Una pequeña mano regordeta se levantó y un dedo señaló directamente al pecho de Harry. "¡Mía!" Teddy declaró en el silencio atónito que su transformación había provocado.

Harry extendió la mano, y el niño pequeño capturó su dedo en un agarre que era sorprendentemente fuerte para alguien tan pequeño. "¡Mía!" Teddy exclamó una vez más como si reclamara lo que veía como suyo. En esa instancia y con esa sola palabra, Harry sabía que era realmente bueno y atrapado. Desde ese momento en adelante, él sería lo que sea que este pequeño niño necesitara que fuera.

"Hola, Teddy", Harry forzó a salir más allá de la obstrucción emocional en la garganta. "Es un placer conocerte finalmente", continuó, moviendo los dedos que en ese momento estaban cautivos del pequeño. "¿Cuántos años tiene él?" Preguntó Harry, sin apartar los ojos de su ahijado.

"Diecisiete meses a partir de la semana pasada", le dijo Andrómeda después de pensarlo un momento. "Recientemente comenzó a hablar con claridad. Lamentablemente, parece pensar que todo es suyo".

"Está bien", respondió Harry con una sonrisa que brillaba con el brillo del calor en su corazón en ese momento. "No me importa", aseguró, aunque no estaba claro si su consuelo iba dirigido a ella o al bebé.

"Winky ha traído té", anunció el duende de la casa cuando entró en la habitación en lugar de aparecer. Los ojos con ampollas de la mujer se abrieron de par en par al ver al niño. Harry podría haber jurado que Teddy hizo lo mismo tan pronto como el bebé vio a Winky. Afortunadamente, no parecía tener el control suficiente sobre su capacidad para imitar la apariencia del elfo doméstico. El elfo de alguna manera se las arregló para servirles ambas tazas de té sin apartar los ojos del niño que continuaba tratando de alterar su apariencia. "¿Será necesario que el Maestro Harry necesite a Winky para cualquier otra cosa?"

Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar la demasiado evidente nota de esperanza en la petición de Winky. "No, creo que eso será todo, Winky. Gracias".

"¿Quizás Winky puede cambiar al joven?" Winky persistió cuando comenzó a rebotar de un pie a otro tanto como Dobby había hecho cuando estaba demasiado excitado.

Harry miró disculpándose hacia la abuela de Teddy, que lucía una sonrisa divertida por las payasadas del elfo. Teddy finalmente se acercó a Winky y dejó que su opinión se diera a conocer. "¡Mía!"

"Bueno", dijo Andromeda con una sonrisa suave. "Supongo que eso soluciona eso".

"Supongo que sí", estuvo de acuerdo Harry mientras miraba a su nuevo ahijado flotar por el aire hacia los brazos de Winky, riendo y riendo todo el camino. "Solo sé que me arrepentiré", murmuró Harry, pensando en la fijación del elfo doméstico en los bebés, o más al grano, los bebés de Harry. Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Andrómeda, lo desechó.

"Entonces", explotó Harry con un pequeño aliento explosivo y se puso de pie, "Tal vez deberíamos usar este tiempo para nuestro beneficio. Soy Harry Potter, bienvenido a Westfield Manor, señora Tonks", dijo formalmente con un ligero inclinando la cabeza como era propio de la Cabeza de una casa antigua y noble. "Por favor, acepte mi hospitalidad y protección mientras permanezca dentro de estas paredes".

Andrómeda se levantó y ejecutó una reverencia perfecta en respuesta al saludo formal. "Doy gracias a House of Potter por su hogar, refugio y protección mientras permanezco aquí". La bruja de sangre pura hizo que se sentara solo para hacer una pausa mientras Harry hablaba una vez más.

"Esto definitivamente se debe hace mucho", le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba no reflejara su nerviosismo. "Yo, Harry James Potter, Jefe de la Casa Negra más antigua y noble, le doy la bienvenida a Andromeda Tonks, así como a todos los que descienden de ella, a nuestra casa y prometo proteger y cuidar todo lo que es suyo desde ahora hasta el fin del tiempo." Harry extendió su mano, sobre la cual descansaba el anillo de sello negro, para que ella se besara.

Andrómeda miró la mano ofrecida con una mezcla de sorpresa y absoluta incredulidad. Nunca había pensado, ni siquiera por un momento, que la invitarían a regresar a la casa que la había expulsado por casarse con un mago nacido de muggles. Cuando se casó con Ted supo que negaba casi todo lo que hacía que un Negro fuera Negro. La joven y enamorada en ese momento pensó que era un pequeño precio a pagar por seguir su corazón. Ser expulsada de la familia y rechazada por sus propias hermanas fue más dolorosa de lo que había esperado, pero nunca se lamentó de su decisión.

"Yo ... estoy muy orgulloso de Ted", dijo finalmente en voz baja. "Nunca una vez, en todos los años, he lamentado mi decisión de casarme con él. Tampoco he sentido vergüenza por el hecho de que fuera un mago nacido de muggles. ¡Ted era un hombre bueno, amable y decente!" Andromeda exclamó un poco llorosa solo pensando en su difunto esposo. "No cambiaré mi nombre a Black, tampoco lo hará Teddy".

"Tampoco te lo pediría", aseguró Harry. "Dora era como una hermana mayor para mí cuando realmente necesitaba una y Remus como un tío atesorado. Nunca ensuciaría su memoria preguntándote tanto sobre ti o sobre Teddy".

Andromeda se acercó vacilante y tomó su mano ofrecida en la de ella mientras miraba fijamente el anillo de sello negro durante un largo momento. "¿Estas seguro?" ella preguntó, sus ojos se lanzaron rápidamente y lo miraron inquisitivamente. "Es algo muy poco tradicional que hacer, llevar a alguien a tu casa una vez que han sido expulsados".

Harry le dio a Andrómeda una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora. "Dogma de pura sangre. Mi mejor amiga es una bruja nacida de muggles, mi mejor amigo es sangre pura, y yo soy mestizo. Probablemente no haya nadie vivo a quien le importen menos las tradiciones que hieren o molestan a otros ," le dijo a ella. "Sirius dijo una vez que eras su primo favorito. Espero que te conviertas en mío", ofreció con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros cuando la vio dudar.

Sopesando la verdad de sus palabras y lo que vio en sus ojos, Andrómeda se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la piedra del anillo, llevándose a sí misma, así como a cualquiera de sus descendientes, a la familia Black, para bien o para mal. Si el hombre que estaba frente a ella indicaba hacia dónde se dirigía la familia Black, entonces sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta. "Gracias, Sr. Potter", se ofreció agradecida al ponerse de pie una vez más. "Honestamente, nunca había esperado volver a ser un negro".

"Por favor, solo Harry. Somos familia", dijo, sintiéndose un poco incómodo al aceptar su gratitud cuando todo lo que había hecho era una injusticia que había sido instigada por los miembros del prejuicio de su familia. "Entonces, ¿vamos a hablar de Teddy?" Preguntó Harry mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentara, esperando a que ella se sentara antes de tomar su asiento una vez más. Le pasó a Andromeda su té, después de recibir un gesto de aceptación para indicar que le gustaría, antes de tomarlo de la mano. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, primo?" preguntó, sentándose en su silla y tomando un sorbo lento.

"Te tomará un tiempo acostumbrarte", admitió Andromeda con una pequeña sonrisa, disfrutando el término de todos modos. Había una cierta calidad de familia en ella, no es que ella no hubiera sido parte de la familia Tonks. Los padres y parientes de Ted siempre la hicieron sentir bienvenida y amada. Aún así, había algo acerca de ser parte de tu propia familia. Ella no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que la echaron de lado hace tantos años. Con Ted y Dora desaparecidos, la familia significaba mucho más para ella de lo que era en ese momento.

"¿Demasiado, demasiado pronto?" Preguntó Harry, un poco preocupado. "¿Sería mejor la Sra. Tonks? Sería, ¿no?" el joven estaba inquieto.

Andrómeda sonrió, sin haber querido golpear a su anfitrión por el comentario. "Papá solía llamarme Dromeda cuando era muy joven", le confió con una mirada pensativa y ausente a sus ojos cuando recordaba esos días más jóvenes cuando la vida era mucho menos difícil. "Mi madre lo odiaba, diciendo que tenía un nombre correcto y correcto en Andrómeda. Nunca entendí por qué hasta que fui más grande y supe que ella fue quien nos nombró a todos".

"¿Qué quieres que te llame?" Preguntó Harry, contento de dejarla decidir.

La bruja mayor se sentó por un largo momento bebiendo su té antes de que finalmente contestara. "Teddy solía llamarme Andi", dijo con una sonrisa triste y melancólica, con los ojos cerrados y recordando un momento diferente, más feliz. Uno que se había ido para siempre gracias a la guerra y todo lo que le había quitado.

Harry miró a la bruja que de repente parecía bastante perdida y vulnerable, para nada lo que habría esperado de un Pure-Blood, criada para ser una dama adecuada. "¿Lo que le sucedió?" Harry preguntó suavemente. "Quiero decir si no te importa decirme".

Andi se recogió a sí misma y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y al siguiente ella era una vez más una hija de sangre pura de la más antigua y noble casa de Black. "Cuando se estableció la Comisión de Registro Nacida de Muggles después de que el Ministerio le cayó a Voldemort, Ted se fugó en lugar de ser forzado a entrar en uno de sus campos de internamiento. Quería arriesgarse a quedarse e involucrarnos a Dora o a mí".

"Ellos, los Aurores que me trajeron las noticias, nunca estuvieron seguros de lo que sucedió. Era muy probable que un grupo de Snatchers finalmente lo alcanzara. Estaban por todas partes, arrastrando personas honestas y decentes para que nunca los vieran. de nuevo. Conozco a mi Teddy. Él no habría ido en silencio. Al final, realmente no importaba ya que él estaba muerto, "terminó con tristeza.

"Lo siento", ofreció Harry, tratando de encajar en esas dos pequeñas palabras todo el remordimiento que sentía por no haber detenido a Voldemort antes.

Andi miró al chico, no, hombre , se corrigió mentalmente, por un largo momento. Ahora es el jefe de la casa Black y ha pasado por más de lo que la mayoría de los adultos verán en su vida si hasta la mitad de las historias son ciertas . "No tienes la culpa, Harry. Ni la pérdida es solo mía. Todos perdimos un poco a nosotros mismos en la guerra del loco". Harry podía hacer poco más que asentir con la cabeza. "Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es sacar lo mejor de lo que nos queda", agregó Andi con un suspiro de cansancio.

"Asumo que es por eso que estás aquí", respondió Harry, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro en su beneficio.

La bruja mayor dejó su té intacto en la mesa de honor antes de juntar sus manos en su regazo. "Hacia el final de la guerra, nuestra casa fue destruida en un ataque. Los ladrones pensaron que Ted había vuelto a esconderse allí. No quedaba mucho porque lo quemaron. Me he estado quedando con la gente de Ted, que son maravillosos y feliz de tener a Teddy y a mí ", le dijo ella vacilante.

"¿Pero?" Harry sugirió, sintiendo que había algo más.

"Su casa es bastante pequeña", confesó Andi, su tono indicaba claramente que odiaba el hecho de que se estuviera quejando en absoluto de la generosidad de la pareja. "Teddy y yo estamos usando la vieja habitación de Ted cuando vivía allí de niño. Es genial, de verdad, pero quiero algo mejor para mi nieto. Debería criarse en un hogar con otros como él".

"¿Te refieres a mágico?" Harry solo pidió ver a la bruja asentir con la cabeza.

"Exactamente. Los Tonks tienen amigos muggle con bastante frecuencia. ¿Qué harían si el cabello de Teddy se pusiera azul o rosado repentinamente? ¿Cómo lo explicarían a sus amigos o al resto de su familia si lo visitaran?" Andi preocupado. "No quiero que pasen por eso. No después de todo lo que ya pasaron y nos abandonaron".

"Cuando Ted y yo estábamos cortejando, yo estaba haciendo una pasantía en St, Mungo. Así es como nos conocimos. Ted había sido traído debido a una poción que había salido mal. Salimos todos a través de mi pasantía cuando supe que esperaba Dora, "dijo Andi, moviendo inconscientemente una mano hacia su abdomen al recordar a su bebé," dejé de ser una madre propia. Pensé que podría tratar de completar mi tiempo y terminar siendo una Sanadora ", concluyó en un prisa.

"Sé que no será fácil y todo, especialmente teniendo a Teddy que cuidar ahora también", continuó Andi, nerviosa de que Harry pudiera rechazar su pedido. "Sería increíblemente útil si tal vez Teddy puede permanecer aquí contigo hasta que haya completado mi pasantía. Algunos de los turnos son bastante largos y sé que estaré extremadamente agotado después. No quiero que se descuide a Teddy. Terminé y comencé a trabajar. Puedo conseguir mi propio lugar para nosotros ".

"¿Dónde te vas a quedar mientras pasas por tu pasantía?" Harry preguntó.

"Me quedaré con los Tonks", respondió Andi. "No debería estar en el camino, ya que probablemente solo esté allí para dormir y ducharme".

Harry pensó en lo que ella había dicho por un momento antes de descubrir algo que no le importaba sobre el arreglo. "¿Cuándo podrás ver a Teddy entonces?"

"Yo ... no lo haré", tartamudeó en el camino de la respuesta. Era la única mosca en la sopa, un inconveniente en su plan y bastante doloroso. Andi sabía que odiaría estar lejos del bebé por tanto tiempo, pero si eso significaba que no tendrían que separarse una vez más después, entonces consideraba que valía la pena sacrificarlo por el bien de Teddy.

"Bueno, eso no es bueno", le dijo Harry directamente. "No sé lo primero sobre cuidar a un bebé", agregó por si acaso. Aunque a Harry le encantaría pasar tiempo con su ahijado, la idea de ser responsable de otra vida le asustaba un poco. Apenas podía mantenerse vivo, con la ayuda de Hermione en eso, cómo se las arreglaría para Teddy, se preguntó. Hermione no está aquí para ayudarme esta vez.

"Tonterías", le aseguró Andi. "Tienes duendes domésticos. Una mejor niñera que nunca encontrarás, Harry. Estoy seguro de que pueden ayudarte con lo que no sepas hacer o sentir incómodo", dijo, pensando en cambiar pañales.

"¿No te extrañará Teddy?" Harry presionó.

"Es joven. Ni siquiera recordará esta época de su vida", respondió Andi con una falsa bravuconería. Aunque sabía que Teddy la echaría de menos, estaba más preocupada de cómo iba a sobrevivir sin él. Con Ted y Dora fuera, Teddy era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y gentilmente puso una mano sobre la de ella donde todavía descansaba sobre su rodilla. "Tenía quince meses cuando murieron mi mamá y mi papá. Lo recuerdo hasta el día de hoy", le dijo solemnemente, omitiendo la parte sobre las pesadillas y el destello de luz verde porque era bastante personal. "Incluso si no recuerda cuándo es mayor, lo sabrá ahora cuando no estés aquí. Sé que te echará de menos".

Al ver la mirada angustiada que apareció en la cara de Andi ante sus palabras, la verdad de ellas finalmente hundiéndose, Harry pensó por un momento y luego hizo lo único que tenía sentido. "Los dos pueden mudarse aquí", ofreció. "Merlín sabe que tengo la habitación con mucho de sobra. Puede ir a San Mungo por trabajo, y cuando regrese a casa puede ver a Teddy un poco antes de dormir".

"Yo ... no me gustaría imponer", tartamudeó Andi, luchando con su sensibilidad. Lo que Harry estaba ofreciendo parecía ser la solución perfecta a sus problemas, sin embargo, ella fue criada para no ser una carga para los demás. Era parte de la razón por la que quería conseguir un lugar para Teddy y ella, ya que sentía que era una gran carga para los Tonks.

"¿Carga?" Harry se burló un poco más exageradamente de lo que era necesario. "Realmente me estarías haciendo un favor, ya que podría pasar más tiempo con Teddy. No tengo ninguna familia que veas, excepto por él ahora y por ti. Me importaría mucho si te quedaras aquí. así puedo llegar a conocerlos mejor a ambos, "Harry respondió en un triste tono de voz con lo que esperaba fueran sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.

Andi sonrió para sí misma dándose cuenta de lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Ese tono de voz y esos ojos hubieran sido suficientes para derretir el corazón de cualquier bruja, pero ella había sido criada como negra. Ella sabía bien la manipulación cuando lo veía. No es que esté haciendo todo lo posible por ocultarlo , reflexionó con una risita en su cabeza. "Si insistes", ella respondió vacilante solo para mostrarse.

"¡Hago!" Exclamó Harry mientras se ponía de pie. "Está arreglado entonces. Te quedarás aquí todo el tiempo que quieras", le dijo con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

"¿Estás seguro de que tienes espacio para nosotros?" Preguntó Andi, sus propios labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras se paraba a un ritmo más tranquilo de lo que Harry había usado.

Harry pensó por un momento, y se dio cuenta de algo. "Habitación, sí. Muebles, no", admitió. "Supongo que tendremos que ir de compras", ofreció, con menos entusiasmo que la última vez que pensó en hacer eso. Un suave aclarado de garganta llamó su atención. Se volvió y vio a Daphne, vestida con un encantador vestido muggle color borgoña que le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Era bastante ligero y ventilado, pero nunca la había visto sin túnica antes de que fuera más sorprendente. La hermosa bruja tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza francesa que le colgaba por la espalda a menos que se equivocara. Harry pensó que realmente era bastante brillante.

"Oh querido, creo que lo has quebrado bastante", se burló al ver la expresión de mandíbula floja en la cara de Harry mientras miraba a la recién llegada.

Daphne sonrió un poco victoriosamente, su misión cumplida. "Creo que es la primera vez que me ve fuera de la túnica de bruja", respondió Daphne mientras cruzaba la habitación tan fluida y elegante como el agua. "Daphne Greengrass", la bruja rubia le tendió la mano a Andi.

"Andrómeda Tonks," contestó Andi, agarrando la mano y sacudiéndola mientras se presentaba.

"Sí, bueno, Andi se quedará aquí con nosotros en el futuro previsible", ofreció Harry, finalmente recuperando el control de sus funciones motoras una vez más. Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Daphne, añadió apresuradamente: "Ella y Teddy. Mi ahijado".

Andi podía decir que Harry estaba un poco avergonzado de haber sido descubierto tan abiertamente mirando a Daphne, pero no pudo evitar molestarlo un poco más. "¿Quédate con nosotros ?" ella preguntó con un divertido arco de su frente.

"Sí, Harry está siendo muy querido y me permite quedarme aquí en su encantadora casa", Daphne respondió mientras colocaba una mano sobre el brazo del joven mago, apreciativamente, haciendo que se sonrojara por la atención y el contacto. "¡No sé lo que haría sin él!"

Oh, niña malvada , pensó Andi mientras presenciaba la reacción de Harry ante la presencia de Daphne. Al menos tenía claro que Harry prácticamente no tenía experiencia en lo que respecta a las brujas. El hecho de que se sonrojara con solo un toque mostraba un cierto grado de inocencia que era bastante entrañable. Andi, sin conocer a Harry tan bien, no estaba seguro de si debería salvarlo o alentar a Daphne a continuar. "Entonces espero con ansia convertirme en amigos rápidos", finalmente se conformó con Andi.

"Nosotros", dijo Daphne, haciendo una pausa para lanzarle una amplia sonrisa a Harry, "tengo planes de almorzar en un muy buen restaurante francés. Simplemente debes venir con nosotros", declaró Daphne. "No te importa, ¿verdad, Harry?" Preguntó Daphne, mostrando a Harry un puchero bastante suplicante mientras lo azotaba con sus pestañas.

"No, claro que no," tartamudeó Harry, encontrando de repente más cálido en la habitación de lo que debería ser.

"¿Qué hay de Teddy?" Preguntó Andi, preocupado por el bebé.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, hubo un pequeño estallido cuando apareció Kreacher. "Winky deseaba transmitir que la joven se había dormido y que ella lo cuidaría mientras que la Maestra y sus Señoritas habían salido", les dijo Kreacher con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. "Winky habría venido ella misma, pero estaría balanceando al pequeño en sus brazos y no quería despertarlo".

"Bueno, supongo que eso lo soluciona", dijo Andi, sabiendo que un elfo doméstico nunca dejaría que le ocurriera ningún daño a un niño que quedara bajo su cuidado.

Harry asintió brevemente. "Gracias, Kreacher", le dijo al elfo que se inclinó una vez más y desapareció con un estallido. "¿Debemos?" Preguntó Harry, gesticulando hacia el flu que podrían usar para llegar a Grimmauld Place y al tubo.

Daphne rápidamente se colocó junto a la bruja mayor, enlazando su brazo con el de Andi. "Entonces, sobre estas compras. ¡Conozco el lugar!" Detrás de las dos brujas, Harry hizo lo posible para no gemir en voz alta.

-oOo-

Fue mucho más tarde en el día cuando las dos brujas excitadas, seguidas por un mago bastante agotado, regresaron a Westfield Manor. Las damas se apresuraron a decorar y amueblar la habitación de Andi mientras Harry se retiraba apresuradamente a sus habitaciones en el cuarto piso, solo para encontrar una carta esperando su atención. Harry no reconoció el sello, pero sospechó de quién era.

Sr. Potter.

House Greengrass extiende a House Black nuestro sincero agradecimiento por proteger a uno de los nuestros. Acepto humildemente su oferta de proporcionarle hogar, refugio y protección a mi hija, especialmente dado que por el momento no puede protegerse.

En este momento estoy actualmente en el continente y permaneceré aquí durante los próximos meses. Debido a la naturaleza de mi negocio, actualmente no puedo regresar a mi casa para comprar la varita de Daphne, que se almacena de manera segura donde solo yo pueda alcanzarla. Debido a este inconveniente, me temo que debo pedirte que continúes cuidando a mi Daphne como si fuera tuya. A mi regreso, poco antes de las vacaciones en Yule, estaré encantado de reunirme con usted para hablar sobre el tema de su varita mágica.

Respetuosamente,

Gerald Greengrass


	6. Un amigo necesitado

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **EJ Daniels** , esta es sola una traducción, autorizada por él.

 **Capítulo 6 - Un amigo necesitado**

Harry salió de su suite de habitaciones y bajó las escaleras con un paso alegre hacia su paso. Había sido una semana agotadora, pero se sentía bien por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en su proyecto. Todavía quedaban muchos caminos por recorrer, pero los comienzos fueron muy prometedores en lo que a él respectaba. Todos los días durante las últimas dos semanas había estado en Black Manor para ver cómo iban las cosas.

A decir verdad, se había sentido más en el camino mientras estaba allí que nada. Los tres elfos domésticos negros, Middy, Linny y Lolly tenían todo bajo control. Hubo algunas áreas difíciles, los problemas surgieron inevitablemente, pero los solucionaron y obtuvieron todo ordenado a su debido tiempo. Los elfos parecían estar en su elemento, Harry reflexionó con una leve sonrisa mientras los recordaba corriendo apresuradamente y atendiendo las necesidades de sus invitados.

Fue un mago increíblemente feliz que finalmente se dirigió al comedor para tomar un poco de desayuno y saludó a los presentes. "Buenos días, Andi", dijo Harry mientras se detenía junto a su silla y le daba un beso en la mejilla con una cálida y afectuosa sonrisa. Desde que se mudó a Westfield Manor Andi, se había vuelto más cercano. Harry vio a la bruja madura como algo parecido a una tía perdida que nunca supo que tenía. Una muy diferente de su tía Petunia, por supuesto.

Por su parte, Andi estaba pensando que el joven mago era algo así como un hijo adoptivo. Estos nuevos sentimientos de Andi, aunque no fueron un reemplazo, ayudaron de alguna manera a aliviar el dolor de perder a su Dora. Andi le devolvió la sonrisa a cambio. "¿Pareces estar de un humor bastante alegre esta mañana, Harry?"

"Eso es porque yo soy", confirmó Harry antes de volverse hacia el niño sentado en una silla alta junto a la bruja. "¡Buenos días a ti también, Teddy!" Dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba y besaba al bebé en la coronilla de su cabeza. La cara del niño estaba cubierta de comida, por lo que Harry pensó que estaba más segura allí que en una mejilla. Harry sonrió cuando el cabello del chico se volvió negro y sus ojos se volvieron verdes. A Teddy le gustaba imitar la apariencia de cualquiera que lo sostuviera. En el caso de Harry, Teddy cambiaría al ver al mago entrar a la habitación.

"Buenos días, Daphne" ofreció Harry mientras caminaba hacia su asiento al final de la mesa y saludó a la bella bruja que lucía su típica sonrisa brillante y alegre como lo hacía todas las mañanas. El hecho de que la bruja siempre fuera tan feliz por la mañana era una de las pocas cosas molestas sobre ella. Bueno, no es realmente molesto ya que se ve bastante linda cuando sonríe así, Harry se corrigió a sí mismo ya que más bien disfrutó la vista.

"¿Qué? ¿Ningún beso para mí? ¿Jugar favoritos?" Daphne bromeó cuando su rostro cayó en un puchero exagerado. Sin embargo, sus ojos todavía brillaban con diversión.

"Tendría que ser una familia para eso", respondió Harry con una sonrisa torcida. Había llegado a disfrutar de las bromas que siempre parecían intercambiar. Era algo bastante nuevo para él, y tal vez por eso se deleitaba tanto en él. Ciertamente, había habido muchas burlas entre él y sus compañeros de dormitorio, pero todos habían sido tipos. Esta fue la primera vez que pudo intercambiar tales bromas con una bruja y una bonita. Hermione tuvo sus momentos, pero Daphne era una criatura totalmente diferente cuando se trataba de tal diversión.

"¿Sabes que todas las familias de sangre pura están relacionadas entre sí de alguna manera? Probablemente soy como un primo lejano o algo así para ti", le dijo Daphne, no sorprendida u ofendida por su rechazo. Se habría sorprendido mucho más si el mago hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar su pedido. La joven que era, más bien disfrutaba su juego, especialmente cuando Harry usaba esa sonrisa torcida suya. Él es demasiado lindo, concluyó en silencio una vez más. Por supuesto, el hecho de que ella supiera que Harry nunca probaría nada hizo que la obra fuera más divertida porque estaba segura de que era segura.

"Ella tiene razón, sabes", ofreció Andi, acordando con la bruja más joven. Harry le lanzó una mirada como para preguntar de qué lado estaba ella. "No me sorprendería si hubiera un Greengrass y un Potter en algún lugar de tu árbol genealógico. Sé que está en el árbol negro", aclaró Andi, sin que Harry le mirara acusatoriamente.

En lugar de responder a esa noticia o dar el beso que Daphne estaba insinuando, el valiente Gryffindor decide cambiar de tema y dirigirse al otro ocupante en la mesa. "Buenos días, Davis" ofreció Harry mientras tomaba su plato en la mano. "Todavía estoy aquí, veo", añadió mientras se acercaba al aparador y comenzaba a servirse a sí mismo.

La bruja en cuestión había llegado hace dos semanas. En el momento en que Andi se había mudado con Teddy, Harry no había prestado mucha atención al hecho de que ella estaba allí. Aparte de un breve saludo y bienvenida al Manor, Harry había estado demasiado ocupado con ver que su ahijado y primo estaban situados. Como recientemente había estado absorto en su proyecto en curso, en realidad solo veía a la bruja más nueva en su casa durante el desayuno y luego a la hora de la cena. Desde su llegada, Harry había notado a menudo a la bruja de cabellos castaños que lo miraba con expresión acusadora. Era como si hubiera hecho algo para ofenderla personalmente.

Harry había intentado imaginar qué podría haber dicho o hecho, pero no se le ocurrió nada. No sabía casi nada sobre el ex Slytherin y realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. Harry pensó que era bonita o al menos que podría ser si cuidaba mejor su aspecto. Ella es un poco desaliñada, recordó Harry al conocer por primera vez a la mujer que estaba vestida con túnicas oscuras y tenía el pelo recogido hacia atrás en lo que parecía ser una coleta hecha apresuradamente. ¿Por qué insiste en usar túnicas tan monótona y un poco de maquillaje realmente duele? La apariencia de Daphne siempre fue impecable, lo que solo hizo que Tracey pareciera aún peor si se lo comparara.

"A este ritmo, podrías simplemente mudarte", inocentemente, Harry se echó sobre su hombro mientras se servía huevos y salchichas. Debido a que estaba de espaldas a los demás, se perdió la sonrisa ensordecedora que floreció en la cara de Daphne, así como la mano restrictiva que la rubia bruja colocó sobre el antebrazo de su amiga para evitar que Tracey respondiera con dureza. La joven bruja sacudió levemente la cabeza en señal de advertencia a su mejor amiga.

"Buenos días, Potter," finalmente respondió Tracey mientras el mago regresaba a la mesa y se sentaba. "Hoy pareces menos conservado de lo habitual", se rió prácticamente al ver los vaqueros descoloridos de Harry y la camiseta bien gastada que tenía puesta. Estaba muy lejos del mago bien vestido que ella y los demás estaban acostumbrados a ver en la mañana.

"Sí, bueno, eso es porque tengo una cita hoy", Harry los sorprendió a todos por decir. Harry una vez más ignoró el tono de la bruja, ya que había sido el objetivo desde que ella había llegado y, por lo tanto, ya se estaba volviendo inmune a eso. Además, no estaba ni cerca del mismo nivel de malicia que Malfoy o Snape habían logrado, así que realmente no le molestaba demasiado. El joven mago simplemente asumió que era parte de la naturaleza de la bruja, aunque eso le hizo preguntarse cómo ella y Daphne eran entonces amigas, ya que aparentemente sus personalidades estaban en desacuerdo.

"¡No se puede estar yendo en serio a una cita así!" Daphne fue rápida en señalar, ofendida en nombre de la chica que Harry estaba viendo ese día. Fue una sorpresa que Harry estuviera saliendo, especialmente porque estaba bastante segura de que el hombre estaba enamorado de la chica Granger, pero no era asunto suyo lo que ella creía. Una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente hizo la pregunta de que, si él estaba saliendo entonces tal vez, la llevaría a uno. Andi terminó yendo con nosotros en nuestra última cita, razonó.

"Anna dejó muy claro que debía vestir algo viejo", respondió Harry a la defensiva. "A ella le gusta pintar y es artista", les informó, añadiendo un poco de acento francés a la última palabra simplemente por diversión. Andi soltó una risita suave, Daphne solo rodó sus ojos, y Tracey le lanzó su mirada habitual.

"El Profeta no te ha mencionado que veas a nadie, Harry", dijo Andi, aunque era más una pregunta que una afirmación. "¿Cuándo comenzaste a salir con esta Anna?" ella preguntó. Harry era una familia, así que no podía evitarlo si sus instintos protectores, como todos los de su madre, se aprovechaban en ese momento.

"No voy a ver a nadie", aclaró Harry. "Anna me invitó a salir ayer, y simplemente no pude decirle que no. Tiene los hoyuelos más bonitos que aparecen cada vez que sonríe", agregó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa mientras los recordaba. "Estoy seguro de que, si la vieras, dirías lo mismo. Muy irresistible".

"Bueno, antes de que se llene su tarjeta de fecha, me preguntaba si podríamos hacer un viaje de compras este jueves por algunas cosas que olvidé", preguntó Daphne. "Andi, eres más que bienvenido a venir si eres libre", agregó a la bruja mayor. Ir de compras fue más divertido como grupo después de todo.

"El jueves no funciona para mí", respondió Harry antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más. "Beth y yo tenemos una cita ese día", los sorprendió una vez más a juzgar por las expresiones de asombro que aparecieron en sus caras. Creo que prefiero sorprenderlos así, pensó Harry divertido. Merlín sabe que he tenido suficientes sorpresas en mi vida. Se siente bastante bien estar entregándolos en lugar de recibirlos. El joven mago se preguntó de pasada si el director los había disfrutado tanto. "El sábado también salió, ya que tengo un juego de Quidditch con los muchachos", se deslizó apresuradamente.

"¿Beth?" Daphne preguntó con incredulidad. "Trabajando tu camino a través del alfabeto, ¿o sí?" ella bromeó, aunque había una nota inusual en su tono.

¿Está celosa? Harry pensó en estado de shock, sorprendido a sí mismo esta vez. No, ella no podría ser. Ella ya tiene un tío del que está enamorada después de todo. "¿Sentirse excluidos?" Preguntó Harry, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando con malicia. "¿Te gustaría que guardara el espacio D para ti?" Harry le respondió con una sonrisa, un poco nerviosa. La broma coqueta todavía era algo nuevo para él, y no estaba tan seguro de ella como parecía ser Daphne.

"Sería encantador si pudieras acomodarme a tu apretada agenda", respondió Daphne con una sonrisa coqueta.

Su intercambio lúdico fue interrumpido groseramente por el desguace de la silla de Tracey en el piso mientras se levantaba apresuradamente y la obligaba a retroceder rápidamente. "¡Si me disculpan, prefiero perder el apetito!" la bruja de cabellos castaños anunció antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se reclinó en su silla y suspiró. "No sé lo que hice para ofenderla, pero ciertamente no parece gustarme". La diversión que había estado teniendo con Daphne justo en el momento anterior estaba completamente perdida mientras contemplaba una vez más lo que podría haber hecho para ofender a la bruja que acababa de salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

Daphne suspiró con remordimiento. "No creo que sea tanto tú personalmente, Harry, sino más bien tu género", le dijo. Al ver su mirada inquisitiva, agregó: "No es mi historia para contar. Solo dale tiempo y ella vendrá". La rubia bruja miró a su amiga. "Tracey no suele ser una bruja tan irritable. Sólo le toma un poco calentarse a una persona. Especialmente a los varones".

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya también", dijo Andi mientras se limpiaba la boca y dejaba la servilleta sobre la mesa. "Otro día tratando de cortar la burocracia de intentar completar mi pasantía". Al ver el conjunto de interrogantes de los otros dos, explicó. "Parece que hay algunas clases adicionales en las que tendré que sentarme, ya que han pasado varios años desde que abandoné mi pasantía anterior. Lamentablemente, para asistir a los cursos, necesito estar en una pasantía, lo que puedo hacer. "No entiendo las clases. Todo es bastante enloquecedor", dijo con un bufido de sufrimiento que los demás pensaron que era lindo.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?" Preguntó Harry con genuina preocupación. Él no sabía nada sobre admisiones o pasantías médicas, pero Andi era familia, por lo que quería hacer todo lo posible por ella.

"No, a menos que seas amigo personal del Deán de Admisiones o conozcas al Jefe Sanador en San Mungo", respondió Andi. "No, eventualmente haré que vean cuán idiotas son. Solo tengo que reducir su estupidez antes de que se cansen mis pacientes".

"Bueno, si hay algo que pueda hacer, házmelo saber", respondió Harry mientras observaba a la bruja mayor levantarse y luego excusarse. "Será mejor que me vaya también", dijo Harry mientras miraba hacia Daphne.

"No debes hacer esperar a Anna", bromeó Daphne con una sonrisa.

"Sí, bueno, tu dama folk tiende a fruncir el ceño ¿no?" Harry respondió mientras se ponía de pie. Winky apareció con una toalla húmeda y comenzó a limpiar la cara, las manos y, en general, todo el cuerpo de Teddy, ya Harry le pareció que había comida en todas partes del niño. Durante el intercambio de los adultos aparentemente, nadie había estado mirando al niño que encontró una gran alegría jugando con su comida.

"Mucho," contestó Daphne asintiendo con la cabeza. "Asegúrate de recordar eso, Harry".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Estoy muy consciente de ello. Hermione fue muy firme en todo esto durante nuestros años escolares. Finalmente se hundió en algún momento de nuestro quinto año", agregó con una sonrisa torcida. "Ron y yo éramos un poco densos en realidad".

"Granger te tiene bien entrenado. Tendré que agradecerle por eso", dijo Daphne con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión. Hablando de la bruja de Gryffindor, Daphne no pudo evitar preguntarse si Harry había mencionado el hecho de que ella todavía vivía con él. Tal vez debería escribirle y dejar que Granger sepa que hasta ahora no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, reflexionó en silencio cuando Harry comenzó a alejarse solo para detenerse y volverse para mirarla.

"Ah, había otro asunto que casi olvidé", dijo Harry, aunque en realidad había pesado en su mente desde que recibió la última misiva de su padre. "¿Estás bien estar aquí sin tu varita?"

Daphne miró al hombre especulativamente por un largo momento antes de contestar. "Tendría que irme a casa a pedirle permiso a mi padre y, como estoy seguro de que recuerdas, me escapé de ese lugar. Preferiría no volver allí por el momento si te da lo mismo. cuando tengo una compañía tan excelente aquí ", agregó con un bate de sus pestañas.

De repente, Harry sintió como si el cuello de su camisa le pesara un poco, pero ignoró el jab juguetón mientras intentaba discutir un asunto serio. Él recordaba bien que se había escapado de su hogar para evitar un contrato de matrimonio no deseado. El hecho de que en su intercambio de cartas el Patriarca de Greengrass no hubiera mencionado nada de eso fue bastante desconcertante, por decir lo menos. "Sabes que podríamos ir a Ollivander's y conseguirte uno nuevo", ofreció Harry.

"Eso es dulce de tu parte, Harry", dijo Daphne con una sonrisa amable, "pero estoy seguro de que tienes la misma línea que el viejo Ollivander lo que dice a todos sus clientes: 'La varita elige al Mago'", dijo Daphne de una manera bastante buena. suplantación del viejo fabricante de varitas. "O, mejor dicho, una bruja en mi caso. No, esperaré a que mi padre me lo devuelva. Estoy seguro de que lo hará eventualmente. Además, tengo a Tracey aquí ahora y una vez que se mudó puede chasquear y mover cualquier cosa necesitar."

"Bueno, si estás seguro", respondió Harry vacilante. "¿Espera, se mudó? ¿Quién dijo que podría mudarse?" Harry preguntó un poco confundido.

Daphne se rió, "¿Por qué lo hiciste hace un momento cuando te estabas sirviendo el desayuno?", Le dijo. "Escuché claramente que dijiste que ella también podría mudarse". Daphne se puso de pie, dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia el hechicero. "No vas a decirme que no lo significaste, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó dulcemente mientras sus caderas se balanceaban con cada paso que daba.

"Sí... bueno, ya ves..." tartamudeó Harry, sin estar seguro de qué hacer. Las alarmas internas de auto conservación del joven mago sonaron una vez más y, como antes, no tenía ni idea de por qué. ¡Su instinto de lucha o huida definitivamente gritaba huir! Al elegir ignorar las campanas de advertencia, obligó a su mente a apartarse de las caderas de Daphne y volver al asunto que tenía entre manos. Era evidente para él que a Tracey no le gustaba. También era evidente que Daphne disfrutaba de la compañía de la bruja de cabellos castaños y Harry quería que Daphne fuera feliz.

"Vamos, Harry, no es como si no tuvieras la habitación", continuó Daphne mientras se ponía de su lado y colocaba una suave mano sobre su antebrazo. "Significaría mucho para mí si mi mejor amigo pudiera mantener mi compañía aquí", dijo en un tono seductor mientras miraba a sus ojos esmeralda.

Enfrentado con la bella y seductora mujer, sus ojos suplicantes y tono seductor, Harry hizo lo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho. Él cedió. "Está bien. Supongo que no tengo ningún problema con eso".

"¡Eres querido!" Daphne exclamó antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry en gratitud. La feliz bruja se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando al mago aturdido detrás de ella. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se volvió. "Por supuesto, esto significa que necesitaremos ese viaje de compras más temprano que tarde. El viernes funcionará bien", agregó antes de girar y desaparecer por la puerta. Detrás de ella, los hombros de Harry se derrumbaron en derrota mientras gemía en voz alta, deliberadamente ignorando la risita que venía de Winky detrás de él.

-oOo-

"Por último, la directora McGonagall ha pedido que todos estemos atentos a algunos de los elementos más peligrosos de los Weasleys 'Wizard Wheezes, como los pantanos del portal. Al parecer, el Sr. Filch fue casi mordido por un caimán ayer. artículos, por favor, confiscarlos. Hay una lista publicada en la puerta del Sr. Filch de los artículos en cuestión. Gracias por su continuo trabajo duro. Eso será todo por hoy, "Hermione terminó cuando los Prefectos se levantaron para irse. "¿Luna?" Hermione gritó, "¿Tienes un momento?"

"Claro", respondió la rubia bruja Ravenclaw mientras se dirigía hacia Hermione, sentándose al lado de la chica. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Luna preguntó en un tono serio. Desde que la guerra había terminado, Luna había sido mucho menos soñadora y un poco más retraída, bueno, más que un poco en realidad.

Hermione estaba segura de que era debido a lo que todos habían experimentado. Uno no vive una batalla mortal y sale sin algunas cicatrices, especialmente las que no se pueden ver, pensó Hermione mientras su mano se movía inconscientemente hacia su antebrazo donde Bellatrix Lestrange había grabado la palabra Sangre sucia.

"¿Cómo estás?" Hermione abrió educadamente. Debido a que había tan pocos estudiantes de séptimo año en la escuela, como también por su participación en la guerra, Luna había sido nombrada prefecta. Debido a esto, Hermione había podido ver un poco más de Luna que en años anteriores. Lo que con diferentes clases y haber estado en años diferentes lo hizo un poco difícil en el pasado. Este año no fue ese el caso, ya que fueron en el mismo año. La bruja brillante podría decir que había algo mal con su amigo y Hermione tenía la intención de determinar qué era. Ella recordó a Harry mencionando que, en años pasados, Luna había sido intimidada por sus compañeros y Hermione temía que todavía estuviera sucediendo.

"Estoy bien, Hermione," Luna respondió con una sonrisa forzada mientras se metía un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja. "¿Has tenido noticias de Harry?" ella pidió cambiar el tema y escuchar sobre el asistente que se perdió. La pequeña bruja no quería molestar a Hermione con sus problemas. Estoy seguro de que está bastante ocupada siendo Head Girl y todo.

"Aparentemente lo está haciendo bastante bien", ofreció Hermione con una amplia sonrisa, siempre feliz de hablar sobre Harry. "Parece que se mantiene bastante ocupado, aunque el cabrón no me dirá con qué", añadió con un ceño fruncido. Hermione siguió intentando determinar qué estaba tramando Harry, pero hasta ahora había tenido poco éxito. Las posibilidades eran demasiadas para hacer una especulación precisa sobre el asunto.

"Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea, él te lo contará lo suficientemente pronto", ofreció Luna con apoyo. "Quiero decir que este es Harry del que estamos hablando. Es tu mejor amigo. Te lo dice todo". Al igual que Hermione, a Luna le resultaba difícil lidiar con la ausencia del asistente de anteojos. Harry era uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que ella tenía, y ella extrañó mucho su presencia en su vida.

Hermione suspiró sabiendo que la bruja de Ravenclaw tenía razón, pero odiaba el hecho de que no conocía el secreto bien guardado de Harry ahora en lugar de cuando Harry decidió contárselo. "Sabes que era lo mismo ' estoy bien ' que Harry siempre me dio. Te creo tanto como lo creí cuando lo usó. ¿Te importa compartir lo que te está molestando? Me gustaría pensar tu mi amigo también, Luna, y que soy tuyo ". Hermione no pudo evitar notar los ojos hinchados y rojos de la niña, una clara señal de llanto, o los círculos oscuros a su alrededor que hablaban de una falta de sueño apropiado.

"Lo estás", confirmó Luna mientras bajaba la cabeza y miraba sus manos en su regazo, lamentando haber causado que la bruja se preocupara por ella. Había una parte de ella que deseaba compartir su carga con Hermione desesperadamente y después de unos momentos finalmente ganó la parte que no quería cargar a su amigo. "Es papá", finalmente confesó en un tono suave. "No lo está haciendo bien. No lo ha estado desde que destruimos nuestra casa y perdimos al Quisquilloso", continuó la angustiada bruja mientras miraba a Hermione con grandes ojos plateados. "Es como si se hubiera dado por vencido o algo. Honestamente, ¡no sé lo que voy a hacer! No puedo perderlo, ¡él es todo lo que tengo!"

Hermione hizo lo que mejor le convenía, se acercó y le abrazó a la pequeña bruja. "Todo estará bien, Luna", Hermione consoló a la niña en sus brazos, esperando que sus palabras sonaran convincentes. "Estoy seguro de que vendrá. Todos hemos sido dañados por la guerra y todo eso". Hermione sostuvo a su amiga llorando por varios largos momentos, permitiéndole liberar lo que estaba segura de que la pequeña mujer había estado reteniendo por un tiempo. "También nos tienes a Harry y a mí. Ya sabes. Nunca te dejaríamos en paz, Luna".

"Lo sé", sollozó Luna desde la comodidad de los brazos de su amiga. "Los sanadores de San Mungo dijeron que hay no está nada mal físicamente con él. Me he sentado con él durante todo el verano y lo observaron cómo se le pierde lentamente ante mis ojos", la joven bruja dijo como si estuviera tratando para limpiarse de la memoria. "Cuando papá dijo que debería volver a la escuela, aproveché la oportunidad. No podía soportar sentarme allí y mirar más. ¡Debo ser la peor hija del mundo!" Luna se lamentó.

"Definitivamente no eres la peor hija", respondió Hermione, acariciando la espalda de la niña en un intento de consolarla. "Borré mis recuerdos de mis padres y los envié a la mitad del mundo. Les robé su único hijo. Estuviste al lado de tu padre todo el verano. Eres muy valiente si me preguntas. Eso es más de lo que creo. podría haberlo hecho", confesó Hermione.

"Si fuera tu papá, hubieras encontrado la manera de arreglarlo", Luna ofreció con una risa húmeda. "Estoy seguro de que habrías desaparecido en la biblioteca por unos días y saldrías con algún hechizo o poción milagrosa para enderezarlo".

La expresión de Hermione se determinó al escuchar las palabras de la niña. "Puede que no sea mi papá, pero eso no significa que no podamos encontrar una manera de arreglarlo, Luna. Somos dos brujas muy brillantes, y si nos ponemos a pensar en ello, no hay nada que podamos hacer. no puedo hacer! "

"Tú ... ¿realmente piensas eso?" Luna preguntó en un tono esperanzado. "¿Me ayudarás?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo hare!" Hermione confirmó antes de obtener una mirada pensativa. "Tendremos que pedir algunos libros de medicina Muggle así como mágicos. ¡Qué bueno que Harry me dio la llave de su bóveda!" Exclamó Hermione, haciendo una nota mental para agradecer una vez más al asistente ausente por su consideración, ya que en realidad demostraba ser muy útil.

"Es terriblemente dulce de parte de Harry compartir la generosidad de su familia contigo", replicó Luna, sonando mucho más parecida a la anterior que en algún momento. "Espero que algún día pueda encontrar a alguien como Harry que me ame tanto".

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante las implicaciones de las palabras de la niña. "Bueno, Harry es mi mejor amigo después de todo. Es terriblemente dulce a veces, siempre cuidándome. Estoy seguro de que solo quiere asegurarse de que no me falta nada. Por eso me dio la llave, no es que haya ninguna otra razón para darme acceso a su bóveda... y todo" divagó por un momento antes de callarse, completamente sonrojada ante la idea de que Harry realmente la amaba como su carta le había dicho.

Luna se sentó y miró a la chica de Gryffindor. "¿Y eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra época?" preguntó incrédula, dándole a Hermione la misma mirada que la madre de Luna le daría a su padre cuando creía que estaba siendo particularmente tonto. "Tendremos que trabajar en eso, supongo", chasqueó Luna pensativamente.

-oOo-

Daphne subió apresuradamente las escaleras hacia su suite de habitaciones. Al entrar por la puerta en lo que equivalía a su salón, una habitación pequeña para recibir a los invitados, vio a Tracey sentada en el pequeño sofá fingiendo leer un libro. La rubia bruja apoyó su espalda contra la puerta cerrada, "¿Me quieres decir de qué se trata todo esto?" ella preguntó en un tono engañosamente tranquilo de voz.

"Nada", fue la respuesta recortada cuando provenía de Tracey. La bruja sentada ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia arriba cuando habló, algo que era bastante grosero por la forma de pensar de Daphne.

"Eso", dijo Daphne con un poco de calor mientras se empujaba de la pared, dando un paso hacia la otra bruja mientras usaba una mano para señalar en la dirección de donde venía, "era un poco más que nada, Tracey. Creo Merezco una explicación ".

"Mira", Tracey respondió tan acaloradamente como estaba, dejando caer el libro en el sofá, "¡Si no tienes que decirme cuáles son tus planes para Potter, entonces ciertamente no tengo que decirte cada pequeño pensamiento que cruza mi mente!" ella espetó enojada.

"Harry está siendo muy generoso al permitirme vivir aquí, Trace", espetó Daphne. "¡Acaba de decir que también podrías quedarte aquí por el amor de Merlín! Ha sido caballeroso. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto con él?"

"¡Sabes que ya me he saciado! ¡Es Potter esto y Potter eso!" Tracey gruñó a cambio. "¡De lo único que hablas es Potter!"

La cara de Daphne se ensombreció, "¿Celosa?"

"¿Debería hacerlo?" era el rápido contador de Tracey.

Daphne revisó su respuesta, inspiró profundamente e intentó razonar con la mujer. "Tracey, te dije que no tengo ningún plan para Harry. ¿Por qué no me creerás? ¡Me has conocido toda mi vida!" ella suplicó.

"Es porque te he conocido toda tu vida que no te creo, Daph", respondió Tracey. "¡Eres un Slytherin por el bien de Morgana! ¡Probablemente también tengas un plan inicial, uno secundario y luego tres o cuatro planes de contingencia en caso de que algo salga mal con los dos primeros!"

"¡Ya no soy un Slytherin!" fue la respuesta de Daphne cuando llegó, su ira se desvaneció una vez más. "En caso de que no hayas notado que ninguno de nosotros está en la escuela por más tiempo. ¡A qué casa pertenecemos en Hogwarts no importa ahora! Lo que importa es a qué casa perteneceremos para seguir adelante", escupió Daphne antes de podría detenerse a sí misma.

Los ojos de Tracey se agrandaron cuando de repente se dio cuenta de qué se trataba todo esto. "¡Quieres a Potter! ¡Quieres que Harry sangriento Potter!" ella gritó con incredulidad. "¡No me sorprende que te encuentre aquí jugando a las casitas con él! ¡Supongo que ya has planeado la boda y has hablado sobre la cantidad de bebés que también vas a tener!"

"No, eso no es," Daphne fue rápida en negar, pero Tracey vio la culpa y el miedo que estaba en su rostro. "No estamos jugando a las cartas, ni nada por el estilo", respondió Daphne, recordando las burlas que le había dado a Harry sobre comenzar con los bebés cuando Andi y Teddy se habían mudado allí.

"Dime entonces que no has establecido todo el enfrentamiento. Potter simplemente te chocó accidentalmente en el Londres muggle". presionó a Tracey. "Mírame a los ojos y dime que no fue un plan Slytherin bien pensado", exigió Tracey mientras miraba a los ojos azules de Daphne.

Daphne trató de mantener el contacto visual mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho desafiante. Con un bufido, ella miró con culpa después de solo unos segundos. "No es lo que piensas, Trace", afirmó en un tono tranquilo mientras su comportamiento se enfriaba rápidamente. El miedo se aferró a su corazón porque la habían descubierto. Si bien Tracey había sido su amiga toda su vida, siempre existía la posibilidad de que la delatara, por pequeña que fuera.

Tracey cerró la distancia entre ellos y tomó ambas manos de Daphne en las suyas, mientras su expresión suplicaba a Daphne que le dijera la verdad. "Entonces dime de qué se trata. Explícamelo. Nos conocemos toda la vida y nunca has tenido que esconderte de mí hasta ahora. Me levanto una mañana para saber que de repente estás viviendo. con Harry Potter, el soltero más elegible que existe ", exclamó la exasperada bruja con una sonrisa sin humor. "¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?"

"No estoy viviendo con él", respondió rápidamente Daphne. "Él ... él me ofreció algo que necesitaba. Algo que solo él podía darme", trató de explicar su razonamiento, pero todos sus pensamientos estaban en un revoltijo a medida que avanzaba el pánico, y luchó contra un impulso primordial de huir del peligro que estaba dirigiéndose hacia adentro si ella revela la verdad.

"¿Qué?" Tracey preguntó más confundido que nunca. Podía oír el miedo en la voz de Daphne, así como la incertidumbre que era tan fuera de lugar de la bruja confiada que había conocido por tanto tiempo.

"Refugio...", admitió Daphne tan suavemente que Tracey tuvo que esforzarse para incluso escucharlo.

"... de tu padre", Tracey terminó después de un momento, ya que de repente tenía sentido para ella. Después de la derrota de Voldemort, Harry Potter estaba cerca de ser intocable. Incluso un hombre rico e influyente como Gerald Greengrass no podría hacerle nada a El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Vencedor, se dio cuenta. Tracey llevó a Daphne al sofá, y los dos se sentaron. "Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices todo esto desde el principio?", Preguntó, sin soltar las manos de la otra mujer.

Daphne se encogió levemente de hombros, pero después de unos momentos, ella confesó. "Siento, no sé. Sucio, supongo. Es decir, al principio, era solo Harry Potter. El Elegido, del que todos estábamos seguros, era engreído y pomposo. En mi cabeza, me pareció muy divertido engañar al Golden Boy para que me proteja hasta que sea mayor de edad. Recuerdas todas esas historias en el Profeta acerca de cuán atento era él a la atención", dijo. "Pensé que alguien con ese gran ego sería fácil de engañar".

Tracey podría ver de dónde habría sacado Daphne esa imagen de Harry. Las historias en el Diario el Profeta habían sido horribles, y esas fueron las buenas. "¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que, si él fuera así, podría haber sido como Zabini, o incluso peor?"

Daphne asintió como si lo hubiera hecho, conmovida por la genuina preocupación que escuchó en el tono de Tracey. "Pensé que podría manejarlo de la misma manera que lo hice con Blaise".

Tracey le dio a las manos un apretón tranquilizador. "Pero él no es como Zabini, ¿verdad?" Tracey solo pidió ver a su amiga negando con la cabeza.

"Es amable y cariñoso hasta el extremo", le dijo a Tracey con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. "Se empeña en preguntarme cómo me va cada día si necesito algo o me gustaría ir a algún lugar. De hecho, fue a comprar conmigo durante diez horas y ni una sola vez se quejó", recordó Daphne en un esfuerzo por demostrar su punto. "Incluso alargué una hora extra para ver si lo hacía y ni siquiera le puse un vistazo".

"¡Oh, eso lo arregla entonces! ¡Tienes que casarte con él!" Exclamó Tracey con un ojo exagerado, provocando una risita de su mejor amiga, que había sido su intención desde el principio. El humor rompió la atmósfera tensa y los relajó un poco más.

"Pero lo engañé," dijo Daphne, la pequeña sonrisa cayendo de su rostro tan rápido como había aparecido. "Me siento mal por eso. Realmente lo creo", afirmó con la esperanza de que la otra mujer le creyera. "Simplemente no sé qué debería hacer al respecto. Si Harry descubriera que muy bien podría entregarme a mi padre, y ambos sabemos lo que sucederá entonces", exclamó Daphne con desagrado.

Tracey suspiró con incredulidad insoportable ante el desastre en el que Daphne se había metido. "Siempre le pusiste demasiado crédito a la basura que publica el Profeta, Daph. Si hubieras pasado algún tiempo mirando a Harry, hubieras sabido que no era así. Si la mitad de las historias en la escuela fueran ciertas sobre él, entonces él es todo lo contrario de lo que dijo el Profeta ".

Las esquinas de los labios de Daphne se curvaron levemente. "¿Harry es? Parece que alguien lo ha estado vigilando", bromeó su amiga. La sonrisa de Daphne se convirtió en una sonrisa en toda regla al ver a Tracey sonrojarse de un rojo brillante. "¡Derrame, Davis!" Daphne la fastidió.

"¡Bien, bien!" Tracey confesó al darse cuenta de que había sido atrapada. "Tenía algo por él en el tercer año, mucho antes de que sucediera todo lo de Goyle. Simplemente se veía tan... No lo sé, vulnerable. Solo quería protegerlo", añadió Tracey con una pequeña sonrisa. "Cuando añades ese pelo salvaje de su espalda, ¡era bastante el pequeño rompecorazones!"

"Todavía lo es," bromeó Daphne sin pensarlo. Las dos brujas se miraron durante un largo momento antes de soltar una risita.

"Está bien, te daré eso", finalmente respondió Tracey. "Entonces, ¿quién es esta Anna bint que no ve hoy?" ella preguntó.

"Primero he oído hablar de ella", respondió Daphne con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba recordar que Harry había mencionado alguna vez a una chica. "Estaba segura de que Granger tenía a Harry casi atado".

"No pensé que le gustara así", dijo Tracey. "¿No son solo amigos?" No era ningún secreto en Hogwarts que dondequiera que Harry estuviera, Hermione no estaba muy lejos y viceversa. Al principio, todos pensaron que se convertirían en un objeto, un hecho que llevó a muchas brujas a odiar a la sabelotodo peluda. Sin embargo, a medida que pasó el tiempo y no había ninguna de las señales habituales de ser pareja, lo que significa que nunca fueron atrapados en un armario de escobas, la mayoría finalmente aceptó que solo eran muy buenos amigos.

"Granger tendría que ser estúpido para no querer eso", afirmó Daphne, refiriéndose por supuesto a Harry.

"Una cosa que Granger no es estúpida", afirmó Tracey.

"Mi punto exactamente", declaró Daphne.

"No crees..." comenzó Tracey antes de empezar a mordisquear su labio inferior en sus pensamientos.

"¿No pienses qué?" Daphne exclamó después de varios minutos y no parecía que Tracey iba a terminar su pensamiento. "¡No puedes decir eso y no terminarlo, Trace!" ella regañó.

"Lo siento", se ofreció Tracey en tono de disculpa. "¿No crees que quizás no se hayan dado cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro? Quiero decir que Harry es un tipo, así que no tiene ni idea, como todos los tipos". Daphne podía hacer poco más que asentir de acuerdo. Solo había tomado el movimiento de sus caderas, un toque de su mano y un vistazo en la mejilla para que él tropezara con sus palabras y aceptara lo que quisiera. "Granger, sin embargo, si ella es tan malditamente inteligente, hubieras pensado que lo habría solucionado hace mucho tiempo".

"¡Idioma, Davis!" Daphne amonestó por costumbre. Tracey podía maldecir como un tío cuando estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Era un hábito que Daphne había estado tratando de romper con poco éxito. "Apuesto a que está por analizarlo", finalmente ofreció Daphne. "Ya sabes cómo son esos cerebritos".

"Por qué sí. Sí, lo hago", se pavoneó Tracey mientras se enderezaba y posaba. Daphne solo puso los ojos en blanco ante las travesuras de su amiga.

"Oh, antes de que me olvide, Harry nos llevará de compras el viernes", le dijo Daphne a Tracey.

"Simplemente debemos ir a la tienda que mencionaste", casi rogaba Tracey. Daphne había mostrado rápidamente a Tracey la ropa interior muggle que había comprado. La idea de no tener que usar nunca un corsé o lo que ya era calzoncillos en el mundo mágico, casi hizo que Tracey salivara al pensar en tener el suyo propio. "¿Tal vez Potter puede incluso seleccionarnos algunos de los artículos de lencería que mencionaste?" Tracey bromeó.

"No contengas la respiración", dijo Daphne con una sonrisa. "Mister intrépido Golden Boy salió disparado de la tienda tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que era y ni siquiera regresó hasta que yo estaba todo terminado y todo estaba empacado".

"Lástima." Tracey bromeó. "¿No hay espectáculo gratis para él lo tomo?"

"Creo que se desmayaría si tuviera que hacer eso por él", se rió afablemente Daphne.

"Casi lo hice", confesó Tracey, refiriéndose a cuando Daphne había modelado algunos de los artículos que había comprado. Daphne estaba demasiado ocupada sonrojándose para ofrecer una respuesta.

-oOo-

Fue justo después del crepúsculo cuando el cansado mago regresó a casa y entró por la puerta principal. Después de guardar su escoba en el armario junto a la puerta, entró en la sala de estar y saludó a los que estaban allí. "Buenas noches, señoras", se ofreció a Daphne, Andi y Tracey. Los tres habían estado sentados y charlando mientras esperaban que la cena estuviera lista. El tema de discusión, por supuesto, había sido el viaje de compras planificado el viernes. No fue todos los días que un tipo rico se ofreció a llevar a varias mujeres de compras, además de pagarlas después de todo.

Daphne se dio cuenta de la apariencia del hombre, y la cantidad de pintura se extendió por toda su ropa antes de preguntar: "¿Te las arreglaste para conseguir una en el lienzo?"

Harry se miró a sí mismo y luego a su rubio invitado de la casa, "Algunos", respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Daphne se rió, una vez más pensando que él se veía bastante lindo cuando sonreía así. A diferencia de la última vez, no desterró el pensamiento tan rápido como había llegado. La joven bruja pensó que, si Harry estaba saliendo abiertamente, entonces podría admirar la mercancía.

"Bueno, siempre y cuando te diviertas", ofreció neutralmente Andi, aunque su apariencia también le divirtió. "¿Entonces escuché que estás listo para otro viaje de compras este viernes?" Andi estaba segura de que vio al joven encogerse ante sus palabras. Ella había sabido de Daphne sobre la ropa interior muggle y quería algo propio. Tal vez un poco menos osado que el que Daphne y Tracey habían estado discutiendo justo antes de que Harry entrara.

"S... seguro", tartamudeó Harry con una sonrisa amable. "¿Qué es lo que te hace feliz a las damas? ¿Alguna suerte en tus clases hoy?" él rápidamente pidió cambiar el tema a cualquier cosa que no sea comprar.

"No", respondió Andi en un tono frustrado. "La administración de San Mungo dice que necesito asistir a las clases antes de que pueda obtener la pasantía y el Decano de Admisiones de la Academia de Hospicio y Curación de Londres dice que no es su problema que no esté en una pasantía y por lo tanto no puedo Situé las clases requeridas. Sugirió que comenzara de cero como nuevo estudiante, lo que parece un desperdicio teniendo en cuenta que ya había completado mis estudios anteriormente".

"Bueno, avíseme si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar", ofreció Harry antes de darse la vuelta para ir a cambiar.

"Harry." El hombre que se dirigió se volvió, un poco sorprendido al escuchar a Tracey llamarlo por su nombre para llamar su atención. "Quería agradecerles adecuadamente por permitirme quedarme aquí. Ha sido maravilloso poder pasar este tiempo con Daphne. Tienes un hogar tan encantador".

"Sí, bueno, parecía bastante importante para Daphne, así que también era importante para mí", respondió Harry con una sonrisa vacilante, sin saber qué hacer con la gratitud de la bruja. "Si necesitas algo, por favor solo avísame a mí o a uno de los elfos de la casa. Como vivirás aquí, quiero asegurarme de que estés lo más cómodo posible. Ahora, si tus damas me perdonan, será mejor que me cambie. antes de que la cena esté lista ".

Harry apareció en su habitación. Estaba bastante seguro de que la cena estaría lista tan pronto como estuviera listo, gracias a los elfos de su casa. Antes de cambiar, el joven se sentó en su escritorio y rápidamente escribió dos cartas. Un par de lechuzas negras se abalanzaron a través de la ventana abierta y rápidamente tomaron los despachos. "Afortunadamente eso ayuda un poco", reflexionó Harry mientras se ponía la ropa que Winky le había tendido.


	7. Tres brujas y un mago

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **EJ Daniels** , esta es sola una traducción, autorizada por él.

 **Capítulo 7 - Tres brujas y un mago**

"No", Harry respondió con calma por tercera vez consecutiva.

"Pero, Harry", se quejó Daphne bastante atractiva mientras intentaba abrirse camino con el mago que era demasiado terco en lo que a ella se refería. La joven bruja estaba vestida con elegante vestido muggle azul claro que Harry le había comprado la última vez que habían ido de compras juntas. De acuerdo, ella lo eligió, no él, aunque pagó por ello. El escote del vestido era bastante atrevido porque estaba bastante bajo, mucho más bajo de lo que Daphne solía llevar. Al mirar al espejo antes de abandonar su habitación, pensó que el suave oleaje de sus senos apenas mostraba una visión tentadora que ningún hombre ordinario sería capaz de resistir. ¿Quizás estaba equivocado?

"¡Absolutamente no!" Harry declaró firmemente. Enfoque, se dijo a sí mismo, aunque era difícil de hacer con esas... cosas... asomándose justo frente a él como estaban. ¿Cómo se suponía que él pelearía eso? Por supuesto, no fue una pelea justa, pero las mujeres siempre han tenido la sartén por el mango en tales situaciones. Ellos estaban equipados con demasiadas armas en sus arsenales, después de todo, cada uno diseñado para distraer y engañar al género más débil, los hombres.

Daphne, que no se da por vencida fácilmente, se mantuvo firme, decidida a salirse con la suya. "Pero qué pasa si no puedo…"

"Estoy segura de que te las arreglarás bien", Harry cortó a la bruja haciendo pucheros antes de que pudiera tratar de convencerlo. No fue muy fácil decirle que no a Daphne, especialmente cuando usó esa mirada y su labio inferior sobresalió tan irresistiblemente como lo estaba haciendo justo en ese momento. Solo con un esfuerzo hercúleo había logrado mantener sus ojos en su rostro en absoluto. Harry lo había olvidado momentáneamente, mientras él había forzado su vista hacia arriba y fuera de lo que se asomaba por la parte superior de su vestido, sobre sus labios llenos de puchero y sus ojos azules y acuosos, armas para los dos con certeza.

"Pero puedo necesitar ayuda para decidir", ofreció dócilmente Daphne mientras se inclinaba un poco más para poder mirarlo a la cara. Ella no estaba feliz de que él la hubiera interrumpido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento. Daphne tenía un objetivo diferente en mente y se deben hacer sacrificios para alcanzar los objetivos que la joven razonó. Un poco más de inclinación para atraer al mago reacio que ella pensó. Como la mayoría de las mujeres, sabía la manera de hacer que un mago hiciera lo que ella quería.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho a la defensiva y usó cada gramo de nervio y autocontrol que poseía para mirar a cualquier parte menos a la hermosa bruja que se inclinaba delante de él. "Estoy seguro de que Andi o Davis pueden ofrecer sus opiniones", le aseguró. "Después de todo, son mujeres", agregó como si marcara la diferencia en el mundo. Lo que hizo, al menos en su forma de pensar.

Daphne volvió a hacer muecas escandalosas una vez más mientras permanecía erguida una vez más, ya que esa estratagema no funcionaba, por increíble que fuera. "Pero qué pasa si quiero la opinión de un hombre, Harry. Seguramente no querrás que le pregunte a otro hombre, un completo extraño, ¿qué ropa interior cree que me quedaría mejor?" Daphne preguntó en un inocente tono de voz.

Las preguntas de la rubia bruja tenían dos efectos bastante distintos sobre el joven. Primero, al ser hombre, su imaginación fue muy útil al proporcionarle imágenes de dicha bruja en los mencionados elementos innombrables. Una vez más, como todos los hombres, Harry realmente no tenía control sobre su flujo sanguíneo y por lo tanto no debería culparse por su repentino desvío hacia el sur. Harry ya estaba incómodo debido al tema de discusión sin esta distracción añadida que surgió por así decirlo.

La otra cosa que sucedió fue que las imágenes mentales despertaron al hombre primordial dentro de Harry que se dio a conocer. ¡Mujer! ¡Mía! Al pensar en otro tipo, se le preguntó su opinión sobre Daphne y su ropa interior. ¡El último, Mine! sonó sorprendentemente como su ahijado Teddy cuando dijo algo como propio, pensó Harry. Hablo en un tono de voz mucho más profundo y masculino, Harry se aseguró. "N... no", tartamudeó Harry, su voz se quebró levemente. ¡Sí, eso sonó oh tan varonil! Harry se encogió silenciosamente.

El mago sitiado se volvió hacia Andi en un último esfuerzo para escapar de su sentencia pendiente. La bruja mayor estaba vestida con una falda oscura con una blusa blanca que daba la impresión de ser bastante reservada pero que aún así se las arreglaba para pasar como ropa muggle en un apuro. "Creo que te tiene en este, Harry", le dijo Andi antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo. La bruja mayor solo se rió ante la mirada de traición que cruzó la cara de Harry ante sus palabras.

A su lado, Tracey luchó en una batalla perdida para mantener el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Las comisuras de su boca parecían tener una mente propia y seguían curvadas hacia arriba, especialmente ante la mirada mortificada en el rostro de Harry cuando Daphne comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la tienda de lencería. La joven mujer descubrió que le gustaban los vaqueros y la camisa que Daphne le había prestado para que encajara con los muggles, aunque la blusa era un poco apretada sobre el cofre, pensó.

Daphne tenía su brazo envuelto firmemente alrededor de Harry, solo en caso de que intentara escapar. "No entiendo cuál es el problema, Harry", afirmó inocentemente mientras caminaban hacia las puertas de vidrio de la tienda. "No es como si fuera a modelar cada artículo para ti y pedir tu opinión". A su lado, Harry tropezó y casi se cae cuando de repente se sintió mareado. Daphne solo logró mantener el brillo triunfante de sus ojos mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba levemente.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, Harry mantuvo sus ojos en sus zapatos, agradecido de que no fueran del tipo lo suficientemente pulido como para reflejar todo como un espejo. La bruja en su brazo lo condujo por un momento antes de señalar una silla. "Oh, mira, un asiento, Harry. ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras vamos y encontramos algunas cosas para probar?"

"Gracias" Harry logró murmurar, aún sintiéndose un poco mareado. Cómo me convencieron de esto, se quejó en silencio mientras las tres mujeres desaparecían en las profundidades de la tienda en busca de artículos en los que se sentía incómodo pensando. Ella solo está tratando de avergonzarme, razonó Harry, es decir, Daphne. El joven decidió que tendría que aguantarlo y no dejar que le afectara. Si puedo enfrentar a Voldemort, ¡ciertamente puedo manejar la ropa interior de mujer! El mago incómodo declaró, reuniendo su coraje perdido y endureciendo su determinación de no permitir que Daphne ganara esta.

Para Harry, parecía como si hubiese pasado una vida antes de que las tres brujas finalmente regresaran. El joven algo agotado, mostrando su valentía de Gryffindor, había logrado mirar una o dos veces durante su ausencia. Lo que había visto acababa de confundirlo aún más. ¡Guau, ese se veía lo suficientemente grande como para que Hagrid se lo pusiera! Afortunadamente, las imágenes de un medio gigante travestido no se manifestaron en su mente. Al darse cuenta de que los demás finalmente regresaban, Harry bajó rápidamente los ojos a sus manos en su regazo y se interesó súbitamente en la limpieza de sus uñas.

"¿Todo bien, Harry?" Daphne preguntó, deteniéndose al lado del joven y apoyando una mano en su hombro, dándole un suave apretón en el proceso. Ella pensó que era bastante lindo que el simple hecho de estar alrededor de la ropa interior de las mujeres hiciera que el hombre se pusiera nervioso. Estoy seguro de que se desmayaría si alguna vez me viera en algunos de los artículos que tengo, pensó, recordando haberle dicho a Tracey el otro día.

Harry tragó nerviosamente, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar las prendas colgadas sobre sus otros antebrazos. ¿Es eso seda? "Claro", se las arregló para salir mientras seguía mirándose las uñas. "No es tan malo, supongo", le dijo audazmente, atreviéndose a mirarla con una sonrisa forzada en su cara pálida.

"Bien. Me alegra que te sientas así". Daphne respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad, al notar el sudor frío en el que Harry había entrado. "No tardaremos mucho", le dijo mientras conducía a los demás a través de la puerta con cortinas que estaba justo al lado de la silla Harry "Usaste una de estas habitaciones pequeñas para probarme la ropa", Harry escuchó a Daphne decir a los demás su inmensa sorpresa.

"Daph, vienes conmigo ya que necesitaré tu ayuda", dijo Tracey. Incluso Harry podía escuchar la incertidumbre de la mujer en su voz. Tracey nunca había estado en Muggle London antes y no tenía ninguna interacción real con Muggles en absoluto. Los Davis eran mestizos que deseaban en gran medida ser aceptados por los sangre pura de su mundo. Debido a eso, siguieron casi todas las costumbres de los Pura sangre, incluso sin asociarse con Muggles. Sin embargo, la guerra había abierto los ojos de Tracey, y se había dado cuenta de que había un mundo amplio por el que no sabía casi nada.

"Bien", fue la respuesta rápida de la bruja rubia, seguida poco después por el sonido de dos cortinas que se abrieron y luego se cerraron. Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que Harry oyera a Daphne decirle a Tracey lo que tenía que hacer. "Será más fácil si te despojas, Traza".

"¿Qué?" Tracey exclamó sorprendida, su voz varias octavas más altas de lo normal.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te he visto muchas veces!" Daphne se mofó juguetonamente. "Temo que hayas engordado, ¿verdad?" ella bromeó.

"¡Potter está ahí afuera!" Tracey respondió, claramente negándose a hacer lo que se le decía. Una cosa era estar desnudo en la intimidad de tu habitación, pero desnudarte en un lugar público con un hombre que una vez creías que no estaba a más de cinco pies de distancia, bueno, era un poco más de lo que Tracey estaba aparentemente preparada para juzgar por el temblor nervioso en su voz.

Harry silenciosamente tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su forma de pensar, él estaba sentado allí, después de todo. Si era vergonzoso para él, solo podía imaginar lo que debía ser para ella. ¿Por qué hay solo una cortina para cubrir la puerta? ¿Por qué no una gruesa puerta de madera, o tal vez una hecha de acero, así como algunos hechizos silenciadores para una buena medida? Un portal a otro edificio no sería irrazonable, ¿verdad?

"Sí, y estoy seguro de que estuvo tan contento de oírte anunciar eso", Daphne estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga un poco sarcásticamente. Pasaron unos momentos más en silencio. "¡Honestamente, Tracey! ¡No es como si fuera a colarse aquí para echarle un vistazo!" Daphne finalmente dijo en un tono ligeramente exasperado.

"¡Por su propio bien, será mejor que no!" Exclamó Tracey. "Voy a maleficiar sus bits si lo hace!" Harry estaba bastante seguro de que el hecho de que la última parte se dijera en un tono mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa era puramente para su beneficio.

"El rojo realmente no es un buen color en ti ¿verdad?" Daphne preguntó pensativamente.

La voz de Tracey, un poco perpleja, llegó a Harry. "¿Rojo? Estos son blancos".

"No las bragas que eligió, tonto", aclaró Daphne. "Quise decir tu cara. No sabía que podrías sonrojarte esa sombra", se rió entre dientes.

"¡Cállate!" Tracey gruñó, volviéndose un poco más oscura.

Después de unos pocos momentos más de silencio, se escuchaba un ocasional crujido de ropa de vez en cuando, en ese momento Harry trató de ignorar el hecho de que había muchas probabilidades de que una bruja desnuda estuviera a solo unos metros de distancia, Daphne habló una vez de nuevo. "No, lo estás poniendo mal, el broche va por la espalda y tus brazos los atraviesan".

"¿Sin cordones para atar como en un corsé?" Tracey preguntó mientras hacía los ajustes como Daphne había instruido.

"De hecho podrás respirar sin forzar un cambio", aseguró Daphne a Tracey. La ropa interior de las mujeres en el mundo mágico todavía estaba atascada en lo que se había usado ciento cincuenta años antes en el mundo muggle. Los sostenes más modernos no se habían vuelto comunes hasta principios de 1900. Aparentemente, el mundo mágico aún tenía que ponerse al día. "Si crees que se siente maravilloso ahora, espera hasta que hayas comido. Esos corsés, siempre te obligan a chuparte la barriga, no es de extrañar que siempre estuviera lleno después de unos pocos bocados. No había espacio para más comida". ella soltó una risita.

"Todavía es incómodo", ofreció Tracey después de un momento y un poco más crujiendo detrás de la cortina.

"Eso es porque necesitas ajustarlos, para que estén allí correctamente", se ofreció Daphne amablemente. "Aquí, inclínate hacia adelante, para que cuelguen más libremente. Eso es todo. Luego alcanza y sitúalos donde estén cómodos".

"¿Me gusta esto?" Tracey preguntó un poco dudosa.

"No, no así. Espera, déjame mostrarte", dijo la voz de Daphne desde detrás de la cortina. "Déjame quitarme mi vestido primero, Trace", ella le ofreció inocentemente, seguido de más sonidos de tela siendo eliminados.

"¡Morgana! ¿Te has vuelto más grande?" Preguntó Tracey, bastante sorprendida por el hecho, "y también son más pesadas", juzgó Tracey por sí misma con una mano.

"¡Lo tengo, y lo son!" Daphne se preparó con orgullo mientras la acariciaba.

"Todavía soy más grande", bromeó Tracey juguetonamente.

"Solo porque eres mayor", le dijo Daphne. "Aquí, ahora mira. Mira, así y luego esto. Luego te levantas y levántate un poco, y deberían estar bien". Harry no pudo evitar notar el exasperado suspiro de Daphne un momento después. "Todavía lo estás haciendo mal. Date la vuelta", dijo la joven, "déjame hacerlo por ti".

Tracey gritó bastante fuerte. "¡Diablos, tus manos están frías, Daph! ¡Caliéntalas la próxima vez!"

"¡Idioma, Davis!" Lo siento, "se disculpó Daphne después de castigar a Tracey primero por maldecir. "Además, pronto estarán bastante cálidos donde están ahora", agregó con una risita traviesa cuando Tracey se sonrojó una vez más, sabiendo que el hechicero que estaba justo afuera de los vestidores también había escuchado ese último comentario.

Harry se sentó petrificado en su lugar por todo el intercambio que se desarrollaba a no más de unos pocos pies de donde estaba ubicado. Esta vez no hubo flujo de sangre hacia el sur, ya que aparentemente toda la sangre en todo su cuerpo, desafiando todas las leyes de la gravedad, se había precipitado a su cabeza, particularmente en el área de su rostro. Pensamientos de mostrarle a Daphne que podía manejar un poco de vergüenza habían volado por completo su mente. Una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Harry gritaba que debería correr por su vida, pero su cuerpo no respondía. La última pieza de resistencia, lamentablemente para el joven mago, no estaba lejos.

"Daphne", llamó Andi desde el siguiente puesto de cambio. "Sé que tienes las manos llenas con Tracey en este momento, pero cuando tengas un tic podría usar una mano aquí, cariño", afirmó. "Tal vez ambas manos en realidad. ¿Se supone que estas cosas son tan pequeñas?" Andi preguntó con leve incredulidad cómo le sentaba, o no, dependiendo de cómo lo quisieras ver.

"Vienen en diferentes tamaños, Andi", le aseguró Daphne.

"¿De verdad? Gracias a Dios", respondió Andi en tono de alivio. "Eso probablemente explica por qué estoy abultado en todo el lugar con este en. Sin embargo, mi Teddy me habría amado vistiendo esto para él", afirmó con una divertida carcajada.

Daphne salió de la cabina en la que estaba Tracey, una vez que liberó sus manos, y se deslizó detrás de la cortina de la cabina de Andi. "¡Morgana, eres enorme!" Daphne exclamó al ver a la otra mujer. "¡Pensé que Tracey estaba bien desarrollada, pero esto!" ella dijo con un gesto.

"¡Escuché eso!" Tracey ladró desde la siguiente cabina.

En lugar de ofenderse, Andi sonrió orgullosamente. "Mis dos hermanas siempre fueron tan envidiosas cuando nunca llenaron casi tanto como yo. Puedo parecer mucho como lo hizo Bella, pero tengo al menos el doble de su tamaño. Ella y Cissy odiaban el hecho de que los niños en la escuela me prestaron toda la atención".

"¡Puedo ver por qué!" Respondió Daphne, apartando la vista del pecho de la mujer con un esfuerzo. "Oh, mira", dijo, "estas otras parecen ser de mayor tamaño. Prueba esta", instruyó mientras le entregaba a Andi un número negro con un fuerte aros. Daphne solo tuvo que mostrarle a Andi una vez cómo ajustarse adecuadamente para que el artículo encajara correctamente, para gran decepción de la rubia bruja.

"¿Cómo sabes cómo usar estos?" Tracey preguntó una vez que Daphne había regresado para probar los pocos artículos que había seleccionado. "Nunca te había visto usar ropa muggle antes, Daph, al menos no hasta que te vi en Potter."

"La primera vez que vine aquí, uno de los empleados de la tienda tuvo que mostrarme", explicó Daphne. "Por alguna razón, ella me preguntaba cuándo se abriría la obra y se ofrecía a ir a verla", confesó Daphne con el entrecejo fruncido. En ese momento, Daphne vestía túnicas mágicas mundiales típicas, aproximadamente de mediados de 1800, por lo que la mujer la había confundido con un miembro de un grupo de actuación. "Aunque parecía ansiosa por ayudar", la joven recordó que la empleada le había enseñado varias veces a abrocharse los pechos de la manera adecuada.

Pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que Daphne saliera de los vestuarios para ver cómo estaba Harry, solo para descubrir que la silla en la que había estado sentado ahora estaba vacía. Al levantar la vista, vio a dos mujeres mayores que aparentemente trabajaban allí, dobladas de risa y lágrimas rodando por sus caras. La joven bruja cruzó la corta distancia hacia ellos mientras luchaban por recuperar el control de sí mismos.

"Perdónenme. ¿Han visto por casualidad a un hombre joven de esta altura?", Preguntó, levantando una mano a lo que supuso que era la altura aproximada de Harry. "Tenía el pelo negro, ojos verdes y estaba sentado allí", añadió mientras señalaba por encima del hombro hacia el asiento ahora vacío al lado de la puerta de la habitación de cambio.

"Oh, cariño", respondió uno, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas mientras hablaba. "Será mejor que te aferres a ese joven, ¡es un guardián!" le dijo a Daphne, antes de hacer una pausa para intentar una vez más recuperar el aliento.

Daphne sonrió amablemente, no muy segura de cómo tomar ese comentario. Si bien podía admitir fácilmente que Harry valía la pena tenerlo, no tenía prisa por establecerse y ser mantenida por nadie. Ni siquiera si él tiene la sonrisa torcida más linda , reflexionó apreciativamente. La joven bruja ciertamente no quería quedarse con nadie tampoco.

"Un guardián con certeza", la otra mujer estuvo de acuerdo con facilidad. "Tu joven, pensé que lo iba a hacer hasta el final", ofreció entre divertidas risas, sus hombros temblaban con silenciosa alegría. "Cualquier muchacho que tenga la desfachatez de llevarse a su amor aquí, además de traer a su hermana y a su madre, es un infierno, ¡muchacha! ¡Podría enseñarle a mi Alfie una cosa o dos que apostaría!" la mujer soltó un bufido de buen humor.

Daphne estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que las damas decían haber escuchado a Andi y Tracey caminar detrás de ella mientras el empleado estaba hablando. "¿Novio?" Tracey preguntó un poco confundida, después de haber captado el final del comentario de la mujer.

"Oh, sí, ese muchacho suyo", aclaró la primera dama. "Maldita cosa más divertida que he visto en mucho tiempo, te digo. Estaba sentado allí tan rojo como una cereza, lo estaba. Pensó con seguridad que su cabeza iba a explotar si durara mucho más", se rió.

El segundo empleado hizo un gesto hacia Tracey y Daphne, "Los dos estaban yendo y viniendo detrás de la cortina, y allí estaba sentado, simplemente escuchándolo todo palabra por palabra".

Ambas brujas tenían expresiones ligeramente perplejas, sin saber exactamente qué podrían haber dicho para causar ese tipo de reacción en Harry. Solo les llevó uno o dos segundos repetir sus palabras en sus cabezas. Las caras de las dos jóvenes brujas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza cuando se dieron cuenta de que su conversación podría haber sonado a alguien que escuchaba, especialmente si eran un cierto mago joven.

"Pensé que íbamos a llamar a algunas personas médicas para él", agregó el empleado con una sonrisa. "Seguía enrojeciendo y enrojeciendo", aclaró antes de señalar a las dos sonrojadas muchachas. "¡Esa era la apariencia que tenía! ¡Solo así! ¡Sorpresa que no se desmayó!"

"Pero fue tu amor lo que finalmente lo hizo entrar", le dijo el primer empleado a Andi con una mirada de divertida admiración. Al ver la expresión de conocimiento de Andi, ella continuó y explicó en beneficio del otro. "Creo que fue bueno hasta la parte abultada, querido. ¡No se ve a un hombre moverse tan rápido ya que estaban regalando botellas gratis en el bar!" Ambas mujeres mayores se rieron al unísono al recordar el precipitado vuelo de Harry desde la tienda.

Tracey y Daphne se volvieron simultáneamente para mirar a Andi con incredulidad, notando la sonrisa más bien petulante que llevaba la bruja mayor. "Punto para mí", se rió Andi, sorprendiéndolos aún más. Andi estaba bastante segura de que eso era lo que las chicas habían estado haciendo, con todo lo que habían estado haciendo durante todo el proceso. Las tres mujeres compartieron una buena risa ante las expresiones mortificadas que sus palabras produjeron en los rostros de Daphne y Tracey que enrojecieron aún más.

Las tres brujas pasaron la siguiente hora probando diferentes artículos y haciendo su selección de qué comprar. Daphne casi siempre agarraba cosas para que las demás las probaran, ya que ella ya tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba. La joven tenía buen ojo para lo que se veía bien en los otros dos y no tuvo miedo de decirles si algo no sucedía. Ella, sin embargo, estaba un poco envidiosa de las otras dos brujas que estaban bastante más desarrolladas que ella.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito de que Harry probablemente necesitaría mucho tiempo para recuperarse. No les importó, ya que significaba más tiempo para probar diferentes artículos. ¡Daphne incluso logró encontrar varias batas de seda que simplemente tenía que tener! El tiempo adicional también permitió que las chicas más jóvenes conocieran a Andi un poco mejor también. Comprar resultó ser una buena forma de vincularse, al menos para ellos. Quizás no tanto por Harry.

Daphne salió de la tienda y miró a su alrededor, descubriendo a Harry sorprendentemente rápido. Estaba sentado en un banco no lejos de la tienda, bebiendo una lata roja de alguna bebida muggle. Estaba bastante sorprendida de lo fácil que fue capaz de localizarlo entre todas las otras personas que se apresuraban a intentar hacer sus propias compras. Era casi como si ella pudiera sentir dónde estaba.

Probablemente sea solo por pasar tanto tiempo con él estas últimas semanas, pensó descartada. Después de todo, si ella era sincera consigo misma, desde que descubrió que Harry estaba saliendo, se había encontrado mirando al hombre cada vez más. Había una atracción en desarrollo allí que no estaba muy segura de cómo manejar o qué hacer. La rubia bruja se dirigió rápidamente hacia Harry, todavía algo avergonzada por lo que había escuchado, pero decidió no mostrarlo. "¿Harry?" ella dijo dulcemente para llamar su atención.

"¡No volveré allí, Greengrass!" Harry dijo en un tono que dejaba muy claro a la joven mujer que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlo a regresar allí salvo un hechizo aturdidor y levitarlo en el aire. Afortunadamente ella no tiene su varita, pensó Harry mientras daba gracias por ese pequeño detalle.

Volvamos a los apellidos somos nosotros, notó con un pequeño y triste suspiro silencioso. "Pero tienes que pagar", le dijo Daphne, con un leve quejido que se arrastraba por su voz. Simplemente no serviría dejar que se saliera con la suya, después de todo, al menos no sin una pelea. ¿Tal vez Granger aún no lo ha roto por completo? Tendremos que trabajar en eso, supongo, reflexionó, dándose cuenta de que Harry aún podría ser muy terco cuando quisiera.

"No. No, yo no", Harry le respondió con una amplia sonrisa que se llenó de alivio cuando buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta de plástico antes de dársela. "¡Tú lo haces!" él le dijo con mucho orgullo haberla burlado.

Daphne lo había visto pagar sus compras antes con la tarjeta. No fue difícil descubrir que debe ser un medio de comprar cosas dentro del mundo Muggle. Mucho más fácil que cargar un saco de galeones, tuvo que admitir. "¿No tienes que firmar para ello, sin embargo?" Preguntó Daphne, recordándolo haciendo eso antes también. Le había intrigado el bolígrafo que había usado en lugar de una pluma, y le pareció muy ingenioso que los muggles pusieran la tinta dentro del objeto.

"Puedes esta vez", respondió Harry mientras sostenía la tarjeta frente a ella. Allí en letras de oro era su nombre. Las mujeres habían estado en la tienda el tiempo suficiente para que se apareciera y comprara una tarjeta para Daphne. "Esto está ligado a un banco Muggle, al igual que Gringotts, excepto que es administrado por muggles", explicó Harry. "El Royal Bank of Scotland", le dijo antes de que ella pudiera preguntar. "La tarjeta permite que la tienda emita una factura de venta al banco, que a su vez les paga el dinero que yo, o en este caso usted, gaste allí".

"¿Royal Bank? ¿Desde cuándo eres realeza, Harry?", Preguntó Daphne con una sonrisa divertida.

"No lo estoy, Ron lo es". Al ver su mirada en blanco, agregó, "¿Weasley es nuestro Rey?" Harry se rió de su propia broma, encontrándola bastante inteligente si él mismo lo creía. Al ver la expresión de incertidumbre de Daphne, la saludó, pensando que no valía la pena explicárselo.

"No, ese es solo el nombre del banco. Probablemente fue fundado por los Reales o algo así", ofreció a modo de explicación, ya que realmente no se conocía a sí mismo. "Solo denles esa tarjeta y cuando ellos les den el trozo de pergamino, fírmenlo donde dice la firma".

"¿Puedo usar esto en cualquier lugar?" Daphne preguntó con escepticismo mientras aceptaba la carta suya, volteándola y mirando hacia atrás antes de mirar su nombre en el frente una vez más.

"La mayoría de los lugares", le aseguró Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "No todos los lugares aceptan cartas, por supuesto, pero muchos de ellos sí. Sin embargo, es solo para el mundo muggle. No te hará ningún bien en nuestro mundo".

Daphne soltó un fuerte chillido mientras abrazó a Harry con fuerza y le dio un beso fuerte y rápido en la mejilla. "¡Gracias, Harry!" exclamó la mujer eufórica antes de regresar corriendo a la tienda para usar su nueva tarjeta de gallego muggle. Un Harry ligeramente aturdido no pudo evitar admirar la vista de su figura que retrocedía o el balanceo de sus caderas.

-oOo-

La mesa en la biblioteca de Hogwarts estaba cubierta con todo tipo de libros de medicina. Hubo muchos libros del mundo mágico pero también un buen número del mundo muggle. Hermione Granger, Head Girl de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, actualmente no miraba a ninguno de ellos. En cambio, la brillante mujer joven se centró bastante atentamente en el largo pergamino que tenía delante. El fuerte e incesante rascado de la punta de su pluma se podía escuchar mientras ella trabajaba.

"Hola, Hermione", dijo Luna Lovegood mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento junto a la bruja de la escritura. "¿Has encontrado algo de uso todavía?" el séptimo año Ravenclaw preguntó mirando las pilas de libros. Los dos habían estado allí durante varios días y, hasta el momento, no habían encontrado nada que pudiera ayudar a su padre.

"Todavía no", Hermione finalmente respondió cuando hizo una pausa para sumergir la punta de su pluma en el tintero que siempre llenaba. Justo como ella estaba fuera y escribiendo una vez más.

Luna lo miró, curiosa en cuanto a en qué estaba tan concentrada su amiga. Al notar que Hermione estaba anotando una lista, y una muy larga, comenzó a leer algunos de los elementos de la lista. "¿Runas? Son nombres de libros que tratan sobre runas, ¿verdad?", Preguntó, un poco sorprendida.

"Harry me escribió y mencionó que para uno de sus proyectos se topó con algunas runas con las que no estaba familiarizado", explicó.

"¿Te envió una copia de las runas?" Luna preguntó. Parecía lo lógico para ella después de todo. Si necesitabas saber qué significaban las runas, las enviabas a los mejores para decírtelo. Hermione estaba ciertamente bien calificada ya que Luna lo vio. Ella estaba casi tan calificada, así como los dos, se sentaron en la misma clase de Runas Antiguas este año.

"Esa fue mi idea también", respondió Hermione. "Por supuesto que no. Todavía está siendo bastante tranquilo sobre lo que sea que esté trabajando", agregó en un tono ligeramente frustrado. "Tal vez pensó que las runas me darían una pista de lo que es".

"¿Así que le estás enviando una lista de libros sobre runas?" Luna respondió, después de haber averiguado para qué era la lista por ahora que ella tenía todos los hechos. "De esa manera él puede buscarlos él mismo".

"¡Exactamente!" Hermione respondió con una sonrisa. Cada vez más parecía que ella y Luna pensaban igual. Ambos eran brillantes brujas y parecían disfrutar muchas de las mismas cosas en la vida. Ciertamente, tenían sus diferencias. Luna era mucho más propensa a creer en algo que no podía ver o tocar, mientras que Hermione quería pruebas físicas duras. En lugar de esta diferencia fundamental que los separaba, parecía equilibrar su amistad. Por supuesto, otro elemento que Hermione descubrió que tenían en común era Harry. Ambos aparentemente lo extrañaban mucho.

"Bueno, entonces será mejor que incluyas el Syllabary de Spellman ", ofreció Luna, sin haberlo visto en la lista de brujas.

Hermione miró apresuradamente el rollo de dos pies, sorprendida de que hubiera olvidado una opción tan obvia como agregar. "No puedo creer que me olvidé de eso", confesó Hermione mientras apresuradamente lo anotaba al final de la lista. "Incluso tengo una copia porque me cansé de tener que correr a la biblioteca cada vez que quería buscar algo. Gracias, Luna".

Luna dio una pequeña sonrisa. La joven bruja no sonreía sobre muchas cosas en estos días, por lo que Hermione estaba feliz de verlo. "¿Cómo está Harry?" Preguntó el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

"Lo suficiente parece," le dijo Hermione. "Él solo ha escrito dos veces ahora. Afirma que ha estado un poco ocupado últimamente. ¿Recuerdas, Tonks?" Preguntó Hermione con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Nymphadora?" Preguntó Luna, usando el nombre de pila de la bruja porque le gustaba el sonido.

Hermione logró no encogerse ante el nombre, pensando que era más bien un nombre espantoso para darle a un niño, especialmente uno femenino. "Sí, lo mismo, aunque ahora creo que su apellido es Lupin", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, negándose a usar Nymphadora. "Al parecer, su madre ahora se está quedando con Harry junto con el hijo de los Lupin, Teddy. Parece que Harry fue nombrado como el padrino de Teddy por el profesor Lupin".

La pequeña sonrisa de Luna creció un poco más en esta noticia ya que estaba feliz por Harry. "Va a ser un buen padre algún día", dijo Luna en voz alta, "¿no crees, Hermione? ¿No te lo puedes imaginar, Harry sentado con su bebé sobre sus rodillas y leyéndole o enseñándole acerca del Quidditch?"

"¿Q... qué?" Hermione tartamudeó cuando sintió sus mejillas comenzar a calentarse en un sonrojo. La imaginación de la mujer le mostró una imagen de Harry sentado en una silla con un bebé pequeño en sus brazos. El hecho de que el niño en su futuro imaginario tenía el cabello castaño tupido y dientes frontales grandes no escapó a su atención. ¡Justo lo que estoy pensando! Hermione se reprendió a sí misma.

"Ya sabes, los bebés de Harry", respondió Luna un poco más soñadora de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. "Me pregunto cuántos querría". Luna reflexionó más para sí misma que para la bruja con ella. "Apuesto a que querrá una gran familia".

La respuesta de Hermione, aún bastante perdida en su propia ensoñación, se deslizó antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Realmente no era su culpa ya que ella estaba disfrutando las imágenes que las palabras de Luna habían encendido. Después de todo, fue un sueño agradable. "Pensaría que no más de tres para nosotros. Quizás un cuarto en años posteriores una vez que los otros hayan crecido un poco".

"Nosotros ¿eh?" Luna se burló de su amiga juguetonamente haciendo que la mujer mayor se sonrojara tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"¡No! Quiero decir..." tartamudeó Hermione mientras retrocedía apresuradamente de sus comentarios. ¡Por qué incluso dije eso! ¡Me rendí con Harry al final del cuarto año! En ese momento, se sintió invadida por un temor abrumador de que el joven mago que amaba ciertamente iba a morir un día. Más probablemente más temprano que tarde.

Joven y completamente inexperta en asuntos del corazón, Hermione no había estado segura de poder manejar la pérdida de Harry si se permitía a sí misma volverse buena y verdaderamente enamorada de él. Después de abordar lógicamente el problema, su yo más joven había deducido que Ron era la opción más segura de sus dos amigos. Si algo le sucediera a Ron, Harry estaría allí para mí y si algo le sucediera a Harry... bueno, Ron me ayudaría a superarlo. ¿No es así?

La bruja más madura de repente se dio cuenta de lo poco probable que hubiera sido. Ella había comentado en más de una ocasión el hecho de que el rango emocional de Ron era menor que el de una cucharadita, si no fuera así. En todo caso, Hermione estaba bastante segura de que habría sido ella la que había intentado ayudar a Ron a lidiar con la pérdida de su amigo. ¡Merlín! ¿De verdad era tan ingenuo? Ella reflexionó, reflexionando sobre lo que su yo más joven había pensado. Es bueno que todos sobreviviéramos la guerra.

"¿Bueno, por qué no?" Preguntó Luna, sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos que se movían en espiral a través de la cabeza y el corazón de sus amigos. "Quiero decir, Harry es un tipo maravilloso después de todo. No creo conocer otros que sean tan generosos o afectuosos como él", dijo Luna. "Si hay alguien que es mejor padre material, me gustaría saber quién".

Los pensamientos dispersos de Hermione fueron rechazados por las palabras de la joven bruja. Ella ciertamente no podía negar las observaciones de Luna. Harry está fallando, a menudo incluso a expensas de sí mismo, pensó Hermione, recordando cómo le había dado acceso a su propia bóveda cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía medios para mantenerse. Harry también había dado sus ganancias del Torneo de los Tres Magos a los Mellizos para que pudieran comenzar su negocio.

Había sido el desinterés y el cuidado de su mejor amigo lo que primero la había visto enamorarse de él en su primer año. ¿Cómo es que una bruja no se enamore de un tipo que arriesga repetidamente su vida para salvar la mía? Se preguntó, recordando al troll, Basilisk y los Dementores. Harry siempre había colocado a sus amigos antes que a sí mismo, realmente quería que fueran felices y seguros. Si bien era cierto, ella lo había ayudado a investigar y estudiar hechizos, pero él había arriesgado su vida repetidas veces por ella. ¡Era demasiado difícil no amarlo!

Recordando su tiempo juntos en la escuela trajo a la superficie todos esos viejos sentimientos una vez más. La ausencia de Harry en su vida estas últimas semanas no había ayudado en absoluto. Solo le había hecho darse cuenta de que, por más que lo intentara, en algún momento se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. Qué tonto era entonces, se reprendió a sí misma. ¡Un poco de Gryffindor! Demasiado miedo de que me lastime si Harry muriera. Qué lastimosa, se dijo, lamentando el pasado y las posibilidades de lo que podría haber sido si hubiera tenido el coraje de intentarlo.

"Estoy tan feliz de que Voldemort esté muerto y que Harry no haya muerto también", continuó Luna, ajeno a la agitación que bullía en el interior de la bruja que tenía al lado. "Afortunadamente él podrá encontrar algo de felicidad ahora mismo", dijo Luna en un tono de voz bastante melancólica, perdida en sus propios pensamientos del apuesto mago con ojos color esmeralda. Harry era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero eso no le impidió pensar que era más bien... bueno, soñador.

Hermione de repente se enderezó en su silla mientras sus ojos se abrían. "Harry está vivo". Ella dijo en un poco más que un susurro, que por supuesto Luna escuchó claramente ya que estaban en la biblioteca donde todo el mundo susurraba. "La guerra ha terminado", agregó la niña principal en el mismo tono como si acabara de darse cuenta de estos dos hechos.

"No puedo hacer nada por ti", bromeó Luna mientras se preguntaba la expresión algo sorprendida que Hermione estaba luciendo en ese momento. No era frecuente que Luna hubiera visto a la bruja sorprendida antes. Descubrió que le gustaba el hecho de que alguien tan brillante como Hermione Granger todavía pudiera sorprenderse con la vida de vez en cuando.

"¡No es demasiado tarde!" Exclamó Hermione de repente, atrayendo la mirada de los demás desde las mesas cercanas a su voz alta en el silencio de la habitación. Luna se sobresaltó cuando Hermione se giró y le tomó la mano con fuerza. "Todavía hay tiempo, ¿no es así?" la bruja de Gryffindor preguntó.

"S... sí", tartamudeó Luna, sin estar segura de lo que había pasado con su amiga. "Por supuesto que sí", trató de asegurar a Hermione solo para ver a la mujer en cuestión levantarse y rápidamente comenzar a guardar sus cosas.

"Me tengo que ir," ofreció Hermione, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba diciendo. "Necesito ir a escribir una carta", continuó mientras levantaba el pergamino con su lista de libros sobre runas, "a Harry", agregó como si eso solo consolidara su decisión. Girando de repente, Hermione abrazó a la pequeña bruja y la abrazó mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla a Luna. "¡Gracias, Luna! ¡Eres brillante!" ella dijo antes de huir apresuradamente hacia la seguridad de la suite de la Chica Cabeza.

Luna se sentó bastante aturdida, y un poco confundida después de que Hermione se había ido. No estaba segura de lo que había hecho, pero parecía alegrar a Hermione y estaba contenta de haberlo hecho. Sentada allí sola en la biblioteca, la joven bruja Ravenclaw no pudo evitar pensar en las últimas palabras de su amiga. "No es demasiado tarde, todavía hay tiempo", dijo en voz baja, como si sopesara cada palabra por su significado. Un pensamiento repentino se le ocurrió a Luna cuando tomó lo que había dicho sobre la felicidad de Harry y lo combinó con las palabras de Hermione. Sin detenerse para hablar, la pequeña rubia sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta de su propio bolso y escribió.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Espero que esto te encuentre en buena salud y buen ánimo. Confío en que sus proyectos, sean los que sean, le irán bien. Recuerde ser consciente de Nargles y poner la protección adecuada para mantenerlos alejados. Sería excepcionalmente triste si vinieran y robaran todo su trabajo duro. Si necesita ayuda para hacer los collares, ya que no me parece el tipo de oreja, estaré más que dispuesto a hacer algunos para usted._

 _Espero que no te importe que te escriba de la nada, Harry. ¿Vos si? Te he extrañado mucho este verano y ahora, aquí en Hogwarts. No sabía que no regresarías a la escuela, pero creo que debería haberme dado cuenta. Estoy seguro de que hubiera sido demasiado doloroso para ti estar aquí sin mencionar toda la atención adicional que tu presencia justificaría. La pobre Hermione no tiene un momento de descanso de la gente que quiere hablar con ella._

 _Ahora, en cuanto a la razón por la que te escribí, aparte de asegurarte que estabas bien, por supuesto. ¿Cuál es usted, no es así? El primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade del término se acerca rápidamente y estará aquí el próximo fin de semana. Me gustaría mucho que te unas a mí para ello. Siento que esto es más bien debido a mí, por ti, Harry. Después de todo, lo mejor fue que me dejaste apurado en nuestra última cita, en la fiesta del Profesor Slughorn esa vez en mi quinto año. Me gustaría mucho terminar nuestra cita que Malfoy interrumpió. Por favor di que vendrás. Estoy seguro de que será muy divertido._

 _Love & Tickles,_

 _Luna_


	8. Luna en la luz del día

Esta semana público antes de la fecha normal este capítulo, porque la próxima semana, es semana de celebración, por las fiestas patrias y voy a estar fuera de la ciudad sin acceso a internet.

 **Aclaración:** Esta historia es del autor **EJ Daniels** , esta es sola una traducción, autorizada por él.

 **Capítulo 8 - Luna en la luz del día**

 _Mi Querido Harry_ ,

La joven bruja miró las palabras en la parte superior del pergamino durante un minuto completo antes de arrugarlo y tirarlo al suelo. Después de dejar a Luna en la biblioteca, Hermione corrió a su habitación. Fue un milagro que lograra llegar sin ser detenida una vez en el camino. Eso tiene que ser una especie de señal, se dijo a sí misma mientras seleccionaba un nuevo pergamino. La Chica Cabeza no podía caminar por un pasillo sin que alguien la atacara por una razón u otra. La ironía de ver eso como una señal cuando esas cosas eran basura no escapó de ella.

 _Mí querido_ ,

¿Un poco demasiado avanzado? Ella reflexionó mientras consideraba la última opción de frases de apertura. Esta sería su novena si ella estuviera siguiendo esas cosas. ¡Lo cual ciertamente no soy! Fue muy bueno decir que ibas a escribirle a un tipo una carta, pero era otra cosa completamente diferente hacerlo en realidad. No era nada como escribir un ensayo después de todo.

Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si lo hubiera sido. "Espero que escribas un ensayo sobre informarle al caballero que te encanta el hecho de que te gusta él. Tómalo para el jueves de la próxima semana. ¡No más de un metro de pergamino, señorita Granger! escuchó la voz de la Profesora McGonagall decir en su cabeza. ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que te gusta? Hermione miró el periódico por un momento más antes de encontrar un nuevo hogar en el piso. Escribir cartas nunca antes había sido tan difícil para la mujer joven y prolija.

 _Harry querido_ ,

Las mejillas de la joven bruja se sonrojaron al leer las palabras que tenía delante. ¡Parece que ya estamos casados! Mientras levantaba el pergamino, lo tiraba a un lado y seleccionaba una nueva pieza, reflexionó sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Estoy enamorado de Harry. ¡Con Harry! La sonrisa de la niña, cuando llegó, hizo que le dolieran un poco las mejillas, pero apenas lo notó debido al rápido latido de su corazón. ¡Amo a Harry Potter! Tan pronto como apareció la sonrisa, desapareció. ¿Qué pasa si él no me ama?

Una cosa que Hermione Granger no era, era estúpida. Nadie podría acusarla de ser eso. Sé que Harry me ama, se recordó a sí misma, una calidez familiar construida dentro de su pecho con solo pensarlo. La pregunta que necesita saber la respuesta a que más bien es si él está en el amor conmigo. Los dos habían pasado demasiado como para no haberse preocupado el uno por el otro. No podría haber repetido experiencias cercanas a la muerte con una persona y no formar algún tipo de vínculo con ella.

Puedo hacer esto, se tranquilizó a sí misma a la fuerza. Solo tengo que abordarlo lógicamente ¿eso es todo? Hermione se sentó y mordió el extremo de su pluma en silenciosa contemplación durante varios largos momentos. ¿Cómo se escribe lógicamente acerca de sus emociones que son, a menudo, lógicas? "Maldita sea", gruñó en voz baja y luego miró apresuradamente con aire culpable para asegurarse de que nadie la hubiera escuchado. Cada vez que llamaba a Harry y Ron sobre el uso del lenguaje grosero, se habría sentido mortificada si uno de ellos la hubiera escuchado en ese momento. "Gracias a Dios", soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en su habitación.

Hermione miró el pergamino en blanco frente a ella cuando de repente se dio cuenta de lo que le impedía decirle a Harry. "Esto no es algo que pones en una carta". La bruja asintió ligeramente con la aprobación de sus propias palabras. "No puedes decirle a Harry que lo amas de esta manera. No, tienes que hacerlo cara a cara con él, para que no haya malentendidos", se dijo a sí misma. Tomando su pluma y sumergiéndola en su tintero Ever-fill, la joven comenzó su carta de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Espero que esto te encuentre bien. ¡Estoy tan feliz de escuchar que el profesor Lupin te nombró como el padrino de Teddy! No pudo haber elegido a una persona más merecedora. Estoy seguro de que serás brillante en eso. Sirius era un buen maestro, estoy seguro. ¡Sin escobas hasta que Teddy sea más viejo!_

 _Como estás siendo bastante enigmático sobre tus proyectos, realmente no estaba seguro de a qué runas te referías en tu última carta. He incluido (vea el otro pergamino) una lista de algunos libros sobre runas que deberían ayudarlo a descifrar los que se han topado. Si todavía tienes preguntas, siempre puedes enviarme una copia de las runas. Luna y yo estaríamos felices de descubrirlos para ti._

 _Hablando de Luna, me temo que ella no está bien. Ella trata de ocultarlo y se mantiene ocupada con las clases y sus responsabilidades de prefecto. Sin embargo, puedo verlo. Ella no es la Luna que conocíamos antes de la guerra, Harry. Hay problemas en casa en los que no puedo entrar sin su permiso. Creo que sería agradable si pudieras tomarte el tiempo de escribirle. Estoy seguro de que la ayudaría inmensamente._

 _Espero las vacaciones, aunque parece que no pueden llegar lo suficientemente rápido. Estoy seguro de que parte de eso es porque te extraño y quiero verte. Cuando vengo y me quedo en su casa, hay algo bastante importante de lo que deseo hablarles. No es nada malo y ciertamente tampoco hay nada que deba hacerse de inmediato. Preferiría discutirlo cara a cara en lugar de a través de cartas._

 _De todos modos, será mejor que regrese a mis estudios ya que es mi año de EXTASIS después de todo. Estoy seguro de que estás terriblemente ocupado ahora que hay un bebé en la casa y también tu primo. ¡Creo que es genial que quiera continuar su educación y convertirse en sanadora! Cuídate, Harry. No estoy allí para cuidarte ahora, así que no me preocupes. Escriba de nuevo cuando el tiempo lo permita. ¡Te echo de menos!_

 _Amor siempre,_

 _Hermione_

Leyendo la última parte otra vez, Hermione pensó que sonaba bastante incómoda, al menos para ella. La última vez que extraño, parecía especialmente necesitada para la bruja insegura. "No", se dijo a sí misma Hermione. "Tengo que empezar por sentar las bases. Es importante que Harry sepa que me preocupo por él y lo amo después de todo. De esa forma él aceptará más mis sentimientos", hizo una pausa y tragó nerviosamente mientras sus mejillas se calentaban. un sonrojo, "cuando finalmente le digo".

Colocando la carta en un sobre, la selló apresuradamente para evitar quitar el pergamino y cambiarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara al pie de la lechucería, habiendo discutido consigo misma todo el camino hasta allí, así como se volvió una o dos veces. En unos pocos minutos, la misiva fue pegada a la pierna de un búho y dirigida a Harry. Durante todo el camino de regreso a la escuela Hermione segundo supuso su decisión, sólo se sabe ceder cuando un estudiante la detuvo para preguntar acerca de la guerra y la forma en que iba a ser amigos con el Harry Potter.

-oOo-

Harry suspiró con cansancio y colocó su pluma con cuidado para no estropear ninguno de los pergaminos que se extendían por todo su escritorio. El mago cansado se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz entre los ojos durante un largo momento. Deslizando sus lentes hacia atrás, Harry miró la pila de papeles esperando, jurando que se había hecho más grande, a pesar de que había pasado las últimas tres horas trabajando para disminuir su tamaño.

"¿Quién sabía que habría tanto papeleo?" preguntó con incredulidad. "Nunca termina".

Cuando se había imaginado por primera vez su proyecto, todo parecía tan simple. Tome un pedazo de tierra sin usar, ponga a la gente sobre ella, vea que tenían lo que necesitaban, y eso era todo. El joven descubrió rápidamente que había un millón de detalles en él. Al mirar la siguiente hoja de pergamino, leyó: "Impuesto a la propiedad". Haz eso un millón y uno. Con otro suspiro de cansancio, firmó donde se necesitaba y colocó el papel en la pila completa. "Kreacher".

Hubo el pequeño pop habitual que anunciaba la llegada de un elfo doméstico. "¿Shifu ha llamado a Kreacher?"

"Sí, Kreacher", respondió Harry mientras miraba al elfo de la familia Black. "¿Dónde está mi ahijado?" Harry había pasado la mañana jugando con el pequeño niño que estaba fuera y corriendo en estos días. Entonces, jugar eso significaba que Harry persiguió a Teddy mientras se reía y pensó que era muy divertido alejarse de su perseguidor. ¡No podía apartar los ojos del niño por un segundo sin que Teddy se metiera en algo!

Era una de las cosas que Harry amaba más de su vida. Actualmente, podía dedicar todo el tiempo que quisiera a Teddy y a Andi. La familia es lo más importante que hay, pensó Harry mientras recordaba las carcajadas, tanto de Teddy como de las suyas, que habían resonado en los pasillos de la casa esa mañana. Al menos cuando no estoy atrapado aquí haciendo papeleo, él se quejó en silencio.

"Winky ha puesto al joven Tike abajo por un poco de kip", respondió Kreacher. "Parece que estaba bastante agotado después del entretenimiento de esta mañana. Kreacher cree que aún duerme, Maestro". La palabra del elfo de la casa desvaneció las esperanzas del mago de usar al niño como una excusa para evitar hacer más papeleo.

Harry tuvo que sonreír ante el tono casi de reproche en la voz de Kreacher. "Bueno, entonces estoy seguro de que dormirá mucho y bien". En el corto tiempo que Teddy había estado viviendo en Westfield Manor, los elfos habían llegado a amar y cuidar al niño, incluso a Kreacher, que había venido a referirse a Teddy como Tike. En el caso de Winky, casi pensarías que el niño pequeño era suyo, ella era muy protectora con él.

Harry sospechaba que los duendes disfrutaban más el hecho de que Teddy todavía estaba tratando de transformarse para parecerse a un elfo doméstico, aunque afortunadamente todavía no había tenido éxito. Ciertamente, no por falta de intentos. "¿Tengo algún otro trabajo para hoy?" Harry inquirió con una mirada insatisfecha a las montañas, como él lo veía, de los papeles sobre su escritorio.

"El maestro ya tiene suficiente trabajo", bromeó Kreacher, mirando la gran pila de documentos que su maestro aún no había recibido. "¿Tal vez a Shifu le gustaría que Kreacher le traiga un té fuerte o un expreso?"

Harry miró a Kreacher por un largo momento tratando de decidir si el elfo doméstico había insinuado que podría necesitar algo de cafeína para hacer el trabajo. "Sí, eso sería excepcionalmente útil", finalmente respondió, acordando que sin duda iba a necesitar té o una poción Pepper-Up para ver todo listo antes de la hora de la cena.

Kreacher desapareció con un pequeño estallido justo cuando dos lechuzas marrones entraban por la ventana abierta. Harry eliminó las letras de cada lechuza antes de darles un regalo. Los búhos codiciosos le arrebataron la comida de sus manos y voló rápidamente por la ventana ya que no les habían dicho que esperaran una respuesta. Harry, reconociendo la escritura en el exterior de un sobre como el de Hermione, rápidamente lo agarró y lo abrió.

Harry hizo una pausa en su lectura para mirar el pergamino largo de dos pies que había sido incluido. "Una lista corta", resopló después de ver los treinta o cuarenta títulos de libros en la lista. Retomando donde lo había dejado, Harry leyó las preocupaciones de Hermione sobre Luna. "Debería haberla escrito durante el verano", se reprendió Harry, sintiéndose culpable.

El verano de Harry no había sido todo diversión y juegos. Hubo un viaje a Australia, así como su pelea con Ginny, lo que provocó su compromiso. En ese momento estaba seguro de haber escrito a otra chica y Ginny había descubierto el hecho, los resultados no habrían sido bonitos. "Luna es mi amiga Debería haberla escrito independientemente", se regañó a sí mismo.

La frente del joven se arrugó al leer el resto de la carta. Le hizo sentir bien saber que, al parecer, Hermione lo echaba de menos tanto como la echaba de menos. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella tuviera algo importante que discutir lo hacía sentir un poco aprensivo. "Me pregunto de qué se trataría".

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, la comprensión se hizo evidente en Harry. "Entonces, esta es su manera de vengarse de mí", se rió entre dientes. "Su ojo por ojo, porque no le diré cuáles son mis proyectos", dijo Harry a sabiendas, viendo los planes de Hermione. "Buen trato con la señorita Granger, pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres molestarme", dijo, felicitándose a sí mismo por no ser engañado por el truco tortuoso de la bruja.

Dejando la carta a un lado para responder más tarde, Harry abrió la segunda misiva y se sorprendió al ver que era de Luna. "Nargles", murmuró con una sonrisa mientras leía lo que había escrito. Después de completar la carta, Harry se sentó y reflexionó sobre qué hacer. Sabía que solo había una respuesta posible, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo que Hermione le había escrito sobre Luna. Tomando un pergamino limpio del cajón de un escritorio, Harry escribió una respuesta.

Kreacher regresó y sirvió té a Harry mientras el joven escribía. "No vayas todavía, Kreacher. Me gustaría que me entregues esto una vez que haya terminado".

"Por supuesto, Maestro", respondió Kreacher mientras esperaba junto a la mesa.

Harry finalmente terminó y se recostó para permitir que la tinta se secara durante unos minutos. "¿Cómo estás, Kreacher?" preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

"Kreacher está bien, Maestro", respondió obedientemente el elfo doméstico.

"¿Me imagino que Andi y tú habéis pasado algo de tiempo alcanzándonos?" Harry preguntó.

"Kreacher vive para servir a la noble Casa de Black", respondió la pequeña criatura. "Es bueno tener una verdadera Señora de la Casa para servir una vez más".

"Sí... bueno," tartamudeó Harry, las palabras de los elfos sonando mucho como el dogma de sangre pura del que había oído hablar en Hogwarts. El joven mago se distrajo doblando la carta y metiéndola en un sobre antes de sellarla con el anillo de la familia Potter. "Por favor entregue esto personalmente a Luna Lovegood en Hogwarts. Asegúrese de que nadie más lo vea dárselo", instruyó Harry mientras le entregaba la carta.

"Kreacher vive para servir, Maestro", respondió el elfo doméstico después de aceptar la carta y justo antes de desaparecer.

Harry se sentó un buen rato mientras disfrutaba su té, las palabras de despedida de Kreacher resonando en sus pensamientos. "Los elfos de la casa demasiado malos son absolutamente basura en el papeleo", afirmó mientras miraba la pila de documentos aparentemente en espera de su revisión. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, un plan comenzaba lentamente a dar a conocer su presencia. Deslizando otro pergamino de su escritorio, Harry una vez más comenzó a escribir.

Chelín,

Me siento algo abrumado por la avalancha de papeleo para el que estoy mal preparado. Me gustaría contratar un asistente o dos para mi proyecto. Uno de ellos debe ser capaz de manejar el papeleo del día a día, mientras que los demás deben ser responsables de atender las necesidades de mis invitados. Sé que ya hay tres elfos domésticos allí, pero incluso ellos tienen dificultades para mantenerse al día. Encuentra personas en las que pueda confiar para hacer un buen trabajo.

Harry miró la carta, inseguro de cómo firmarla. "Tuyo en Rentabilidad" fue la forma en que Bob me había firmado la carta, recordó Harry. La ceja del joven mago se arrugó en sus pensamientos cuando "Tuyo en oro" simplemente no parecía apropiado y carecía de cierto estilo. También le recordaba demasiado al apodo que solía llamar, 'The Golden Boy'. Ya no eres un chico, se recordó a sí mismo. Al final, Harry simplemente firmó su nombre, Harry James Potter. "Eso creo, supongo".

El resto de la tarde estuvo dedicado, a regañadientes, al procesamiento de la documentación que Harry había permitido acumular a lo largo de la semana. Cuando el crepúsculo hizo su presencia conocida fuera de su ventana, Harry finalmente dejó su pluma a un lado y bajó las escaleras para cenar, donde encontró a Andi esperándolo.

"¿Qué hiciste, Harry?" Exigió Andi, de pie cerca de la silla de Daphne en la mesa, con sus manos en sus caderas mientras Tracey y la bruja rubia observaban el intercambio con interés.

Harry, sorprendido completamente desprevenido y no muy seguro de si la bruja estaba realmente enojada o no, respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "¿Papeleo?" ofreció con una mirada desconcertada. Todavía no habían estado viviendo juntos lo suficiente como para que Harry pudiera decir exactamente en qué estado de ánimo estaba Andi. Le había llevado varios años aprender las pistas que Hermione transmitía cuando estaba de mal genio.

"¡Entonces quizás puedas explicar qué es esto!" dijo la bruja mayor mientras sostenía un trozo de papel doblado. "Llegué a casa hoy para encontrar esto esperándome".

Harry forzó una sonrisa a pesar de que estaba en terreno incierto y probó un poco de humor. "Todavía no domino el arte de la lectura mental, pero sospecho que es un poco pergamino". La mirada de respuesta de la bruja le dijo que Andi no había encontrado su comentario particularmente gracioso.

Durante el intercambio, Daphne deslizó el pergamino de la mano de Andi y lo abrió, leyéndolo rápidamente. "Aquí dice que has sido aceptado en una pasantía en San Mungo y que también has ofrecido una beca para la London Academy of Hospice and Healing", anunció con un silbido. "¡Bien hecho, Andi!" Daphne felicitó a la bruja mayor.

"¡No hice nada!" Andi lo corrigió, sin apartar la vista del mago antes de ella que había empezado a retorcerse un poco. "Hizo algo. ¿Qué hiciste, Harry?" ella preguntó de nuevo en un tono más uniforme de voz.

"Nada", Harry fue rápido en responder. Al ver la expresión incrédula en la cara de su primo, agregó, "Realmente, no fue nada".

"Que nada seguro suena como algo", bromeó Tracey desde su lugar en la mesa, ignorando la mirada que Harry le dio a sus palabras.

"Mira", Harry retrocedió un poco a la defensiva, "todo lo que hice fue escribirles una carta y preguntarles si había alguna manera de que pudieran ayudar con su situación", confesó.

"¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que, al recibir una carta de Harry Potter, el hombre que mató al Señor Oscuro, que se inclinarían hacia atrás para ayudarte?" Andi preguntó en un tono exasperado de voz.

"No", respondió Harry tímidamente. La idea en realidad nunca cruzó por su mente. Si bien era famoso y a menudo se le recordaba el hecho, hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. "Nunca pensé en ello. Me refiero a por qué deberían hacerlo".

"Yo era muy capaz de lograr esto por mi cuenta", le dijo Andi mientras le quitaba el pergamino a Daphne y lo extendía para indicarlo. "¡No necesitaba tu ayuda con eso, Harry! ¡Soy una mujer adulta por el amor de Merlín!"

La cara de Harry se nubló cuando sus palabras picaron más de lo que pensaba que tendrían. "Lo siento, pero tú eres parte de mi familia ahora. ¡Tú y Teddy son dos! Querías convertirte en un sanador, y todo lo que quería hacer era ayudarte. Toda mi vida no he querido tener nada que ver con mi Cuando descubrí por primera vez el mundo mágico, parecía que todos sabían mucho más de mí que yo. He odiado mi fama, pero si se asegura de que logren sus sueños, incluso accidentalmente, entonces yo Lo usaré si te tengo. ¡Movería montañas para mi familia! Harry dijo, un poco más enojado de lo que había pensado.

Las tres brujas miraron con asombro, nunca habían visto u oído a Harry enojarse antes. Había pocas dudas de que Harry haría lo que dijo cuándo se trataba de su familia. Las dos brujas más jóvenes no pudieron evitar preguntarse cómo sería ser parte de su familia y que Harry quisiera hacerlas felices, ya que aparentemente había intentado hacerlo por Andi.

Andrómeda cruzó la distancia hacia Harry, y antes de que el mago pudiera dar un paso atrás, ella lo envolvió en un abrazo. "No, lo siento, Harry", se disculpó Andi con el joven que sostenía contra su pecho. "Nosotros los negros somos orgullosos", me ofreció. "Gracias, Harry".

"Eres una familia. Tú y Teddy eres todo lo que tengo", le dijo Harry mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza. "Para mí es importante que los dos estén felices. Realmente haré lo que sea necesario para asegurarme de eso", le aseguró.

"Sí, bueno, no vayas a mover montañas todavía, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó con una sonrisa, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara levemente cuando el pecho de la mujer rebotó bastante bien donde estaba presionando contra él. "Eres un hombre muy dulce, Harry Potter", le dijo Andi, y ella se inclinó, pero no antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla que hizo que se sonrojara.

En la mesa, Daphne los observó a los dos. Los brazos de Andi todavía estaban alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras sus brazos todavía estaban alrededor de la cintura de la bruja mayor. Un dolor de celos se disparó a través de la joven por la cercanía que los dos claramente compartían. Tal afecto y porte rara vez se veían en la casa de Greengrass. Daphne descubrió que deseaba que fuera ella en los brazos de Harry en ese momento.

Al lado de la bruja rubia, el rostro de Tracey se ensombreció al notar la mirada abierta de anhelo que Daphne usaba en ese momento mientras miraba a Harry.

-oOo-

Luna Lovegood era una bruja atractiva, al menos lo era cuando se tomaba el tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas, lo cual no era frecuente. Sin embargo, hoy fue uno de esos días excepcionales. El prefecto de Ravenclaw hizo cola cerca de las puertas principales del castillo y observó cómo otros subían a los vagones que los llevaban a Hogsmeade. Cuando fue su turno, dio un paso adelante y le sonrió alegremente a Hermione, que estaba revisando los nombres de una lista. "Hola, Hermione".

"¿Luna?" Hermione respondió con sorpresa al ver a su amiga no solo allí, sino también vestida. ¿Son esos cosméticos los que está usando? "¿Ir a Hogsmeade?" la Chica Cabeza preguntó diligentemente ya que era su tarea hacer una lista de todos los que salían del castillo para la aldea hoy.

La sonrisa de Luna se ensanchó un poco cuando sus pálidos ojos grises brillaron de felicidad cuando ella asintió. "¡Tengo una cita!" la excitada chica confesó incluso cuando un matiz rosado apareció sobre sus mejillas de alabastro.

"¿Oh? ¿Quién es el afortunado caballero?" Hermione preguntó, más que un poco curiosa. No había visto a Luna tan feliz ya que Harry había pedido escoltar al joven Ravenclaw a la fiesta del Profesor Slughorn. Mientras que esa noche había resultado bastante pobre, todo había comenzado muy bien. ¡Quienquiera que sea, me alegra que esté tan feliz con eso! Podría hacerlo con una generosa porción de felicidad en su vida ahora mismo.

Luna se sonrojó aún más cuando se inclinó y respondió discretamente: "Es un secreto".

Hermione pensó que Luna se veía muy linda cuando se sonrojó de esa manera. "Bueno, solo asegúrate de que te diviertas, Luna. Con un aspecto así", dijo la mujer un poco más mayor cuando le dio a Luna una vez más, aprobando el esfuerzo aparente que la joven bruja había puesto en su apariencia, "estoy seguro de que no podrá quitarle los ojos de encima ", ofreció cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos.

"Ese es el plan", confesó Luna con una pequeña risita, la sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro mientras subía al carruaje.

Hermione cerró la puerta del carruaje, decidiendo que Luna podía ir sola a Hogsmeade. No le haría ningún bien a alguien burlarse de Luna o dejar escapar algún comentario acerca de ser loca y hacer que arruinase el gran día de su amiga, razonó Hermione. "Bueno, asegúrate de que te portes bien", bromeó Hermione.

Luna miró a Hermione de manera solemne por un largo momento. "Ahora, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?" preguntó antes de permitir que apareciera una sonrisa juguetona justo cuando el carruaje comenzaba a moverse. Detrás de ella, Luna podía escuchar a Hermione reírse de su comentario de despedida. Es bueno escucharla reír. Ella no hace eso con la suficiente frecuencia estos días, pensó Luna. Mientras el carruaje rodaba, la joven sacó un sobre de su bolso. Ella ya había leído la carta varias veces. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió leerlo una vez más.

 _Querida Luna,_

 _He sido muy negligente en mi amistad y solo puedo pedirle perdón. Debería haber escrito mucho antes que esto. Aunque ciertamente no es una excusa, una gran cantidad de cosas estaban sucediendo en mi vida en ese momento. La mayoría de los cuales dificultaban mantenerse en contacto. Espero que no lo hagas en mi contra ya que deseo mucho asegurarme de que sigas siendo parte de mi vida. Una mujer increíble como usted es muy difícil de encontrar en estos días. De nuevo, solo puedo suplicarle su perdón y con gusto lo haré, una y otra vez, si eso es lo que se necesita para recibirlo._

 _Para responder a sus preguntas, al menos las dos primeras, no y sí. No, no me importa que me escribas y sinceramente espero que continúes haciéndolo, cada vez que te apetezca. Si estoy bien. Aún mejor ahora que he tenido noticias tuyas. Aunque tengo una forma pobre de mostrarlo, también te extrañé durante el verano. Protección Nargle... ¡genial! ¡Lo haré bien!_

 _Ahora, en cuanto al fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Solo puedo imaginar lo que traería mi presencia en Hogsmeade. El caos ciertamente no sería tan grande como el descubrimiento del Snorkack con cuernos arrugados, pero estoy seguro de que al menos llegaría a la portada del Profeta, algo que trato de evitar en estos días. Lamentablemente, tengo un compromiso anterior para ese sábado._

 _Habiendo dicho eso, puedo tener una solución. Me gustaría enmendar mucho mi horrendo trato hacia usted en nuestra última cita. Aunque no tengo derecho a preguntarlo, me gustaría el placer de su compañía este fin de semana de Hogsmeade, el domingo. Si tienes tantas ganas de darle otra oportunidad a este tío indeseable, por favor, encuéntrame detrás de la estación de Hogsmeade en lugar de donde llegan los carruajes._

 _Esperanza,_

 _Harry_

La sonrisa en la cara de Luna había estado en su lugar desde que se despertó esa mañana. Era casi como si alguien hubiera usado un amuleto para pegarlo a su cara. Cuando ella había escrito a Harry, realmente no había esperado que él respondiera y le pidiera salir. El inteligente Ravenclaw podría entender por qué el joven no querría estar cerca de Hogwarts. El hecho de que Harry había usado a su elfo doméstico para entregar el mensaje en lugar de enviarlo por medio de un búho le dio un toque personal a todo lo que hacía que Luna se sintiera un poco especial.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo al llegar a su destino, Luna desembarcó. Metiendo la mano en su bolso, sacó un artículo bastante grande envuelto en papel marrón. La joven bruja caminó hacia el Thestral que había estado tirando de su carruaje y desenvolvió la gran pieza de carne cruda, ofreciéndola a la criatura. "Muchas gracias por llevarme a ver a Harry", le dijo al animal que aceptó gustosamente la golosina.

Luna desapareció el trozo de papel de carnicero ahora vacío antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la estación de tren. Era un poco extraño encontrarse allí, pero pensó que Harry quería evitar las multitudes así como la atención que su presencia causaría. Al doblar la esquina del edificio, Luna divisó a su amiga de pie en la distancia mirando hacia Black Lake. Al caminar detrás del hechicero, la joven bruja hizo conocer su presencia. "Hola, espero Harry", bromeó de buen humor.

"Creo que puedes cambiar eso a 'Harry Encantado' como estás aquí", respondió Harry mientras giraba con una sonrisa cálida y acogedora. Al ver a Luna y tomar su ropa, cómo se arreglaron su maquillaje y su cabello, las palabras que estaba pensando salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, "¡y te ves absolutamente impresionante!"

"Por qué gracias, señor Potter. Quería impresionar", respondió Luna con una sonrisa tímida para complementar el rubor en sus mejillas.

"Diría que has hecho un trabajo bastante aplastante", tartamudeó Harry en respuesta, sonrojándose un poco al haber dejado que sus pensamientos se escaparan de la manera que lo hicieron. Estaba contento de no haberla ofendido con sus acciones, ya que podría parecer que estaba insinuando que, por lo general, no se veía hermosa.

"Sí, bueno, a las chicas les gusta que les digan que se ven bien", le informó Luna. "Sé que a menudo no me visto, pero esta es una ocasión especial, siendo mi segunda cita y todo".

"¿Tu segunda cita?" Harry preguntó un poco desconcertado. Luna era una gran persona además de bonita. No tenía la belleza deslumbrante de Daphne o la elegancia clásica emergente de Hermione, pero había algo allí, algo así como lo que uno esperaría del Fay. Mágico, Harry pensó de repente, dándose cuenta de que tal vez era el mejor término para describir a la joven. Debido a esto, no podía creer que esta era solo la segunda cita de Luna.

"Sí, bueno... mi primera cita fue tan terrible", comenzó a decir Luna solo para presenciar cómo Harry se encogía al darse cuenta de que era su primera cita. "Relájate, Harry. Solo te estoy atacando", le dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Entiendo que tenías cosas más importantes para enfrentar en ese momento", aseguró al pobre mago.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa de apreciación antes de contestar, "Eso no quiere decir que tú tampoco seas importante para mí, Luna". Harry no tenía muchas personas que fueran sus amigos, en realidad no. La lista de buenos amigos que también eran hermosos era incluso una lista más pequeña, en la que Luna estaba ciertamente.

"Es maravilloso saberlo, Harry", respondió Luna, su sonrisa regresó una vez más. "Hubiera sido bastante extraño si no fuera importante para ti, ya que eres muy importante para mí", le dijo con franqueza.

Harry tuvo esa extraña sensación familiar en su pecho, la que fue causada solo por un pequeño grupo de chicas en su vida. "Bueno, no podemos tener eso, ¿verdad?" preguntó mientras pasaba una mano nerviosa por su cabello.

"Sería bastante triste, ¿no?" Preguntó Luna, dándole a Harry una mirada larga y seria. "Entonces", dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que se había extendido mientras los dos adolescentes se miraban el uno al otro, "¿Asumo que tienes algo planeado para hoy?"

"Lo hago", Harry le aseguró. "¿Si me hace el honor de permitirme acompañarla, señorita Lovegood?" preguntó mientras se volvía y le ofreció un codo.

"Con toda certeza, señor Potter," Luna estuvo de acuerdo, deslizando su mano en el hueco de su brazo extendido. Para sorpresa de Luna, Harry no la llevó a la ciudad sino al bosque detrás de ella. Había un pequeño sendero, apenas lo suficientemente ancho para que los dos caminaran uno al lado del otro, al cual los dirigió. El sendero los llevó a una colina bastante alta y finalmente los llevó a la apertura de una pequeña cueva. "No creo que esté bien vestida para ir a explorar la cueva, Harry", dijo Luna, mirando su falda y su blusa.

Harry le dio a Luna una sonrisa pícara. "Espera aquí un tic, mi Lady", afirmó antes de desaparecer en la cueva, lo que hizo que Luna se preguntara qué estaba tramando. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando Harry regresó con una manta doblada sobre un brazo y una canasta en la mano.

"¡Un picnic!" Luna exclamó, juntando sus manos juntas ante su pecho en excitación. La joven bruja amaba estar al aire libre y bajo el cielo abierto. El día fue bastante cálido para mediados de octubre en las Tierras Altas de Escocia, lo que hizo que fuera un día perfecto para un picnic a su manera de pensar. Luna se giró un poco y miró hacia afuera desde la cima de la colina sobre el bosque. Fue una vista espectacular. "¡Es bonito!" ella dijo, apreciando la belleza de la naturaleza.

Harry hizo una pausa para arreglar la manta y miró sus palabras. El joven miró a la joven, su radiante sonrisa y su hada ternura y tuvo que estar de acuerdo. "Ciertamente lo es", respiró, permitiendo una vez más que sus pensamientos escaparan por sus labios justo cuando Luna se volvía para mirar en su dirección. Al principio, hizo que indicara la vista, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al notar el rubor más bien rojo en las mejillas de Luna. Bueno, es la verdad, se dijo a sí mismo, decidiendo dejarlo como estaba. Después de todo, estaba en su naturaleza apreciar su belleza.

Luna hizo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa tímida. "Por qué gracias, señor Potter. Esa es quizás la cosa más dulce que alguien me haya dicho. Dos veces me has felicitado por mi aspecto. Tal vez deba comenzar a creerte".

"Deberías", le dijo Harry mientras pasaba una mano sobre la superficie de la manta para quitar esas molestas arrugas inexistentes. El joven mago todavía estaba un poco avergonzado por haber permitido que sus pensamientos se escaparan una vez más. Había algo en Luna que tranquilizó a Harry. Él no tenía que ser otra persona cuando estaba con ella. Esto tendía a verlo bajar la guardia un poco más de lo que normalmente le hubiera gustado, pero realmente no pudo evitarlo. Luna lo hizo sentir normal, lo que a Harry valió la pena resbalar ocasionalmente.

Luna se acercó y se sentó sobre la manta, todavía sonrojándose un poco. Harry, una vez más, le había demostrado que no era como otros hombres. Durante todo su tiempo en Hogwarts, otros estudiantes se burlaron de ella porque era un poco diferente. La joven bruja sabía que ella era extraña, pero mientras disfrutaba de la forma en que lo hacía, no veía ninguna razón para cambiar. Entonces Harry había entrado en su vida. No solo no se había burlado de ella, sino que también se había hecho amigo de ella. A través de Harry, había llegado a conocer a Hermione, quien ahora también era una verdadera y querida amiga.

El séptimo año Ravenclaw observó mientras Harry preparaba su almuerzo, asegurándose de que todo fuera perfecto solo para su beneficio, o eso suponía ella. Una chica puede soñar, ¿verdad? Sus ojos grises observaban embelesados mientras su corazón hacía volteretas dentro de su pecho. Me hizo sentir especial, se dio cuenta la joven. Quizás es por eso que quiero ver a Harry feliz, pensó para sí misma. ¡Especialmente si soy yo quien lo hace feliz!

Harry terminó de exponer el último de los artículos. Quería que todo fuera especial para su cita, así que había hecho el almuerzo él mismo. Se lo debo a ella después de nuestra última cita. Harry aún se sentía mal porque había sido la primera cita de Luna y la había dejado en la fiesta para perseguir a Malfoy de todas las personas. Ella nunca se quejó de eso tampoco, recordó Harry. Ella se merece algo más que eso, se dijo a sí mismo, decidido a asegurarse de que ella también lo recibiera.

Luna siempre pareció entender a Harry y la confusión emocional en la que se encontraba su vida durante la guerra. A menudo la había buscado solo para hablar, ya que ella le ofrecería una idea de lo que le preocupaba. Como cuando dijo que Voldemort quería que se sintiera solo. Se había sentido muy solo en ese momento, al menos hasta que él le había hablado. Ella me pone en formas que Hermione no, pensó que era una comprensión repentina. No me extraña que ella siempre haya sido especial para mí.

"Entonces, ¿cómo van tus proyectos, Harry?" Preguntó Luna, atrayendo los pensamientos del mago hacia la chica que estaba a su lado sobre la manta.

"Bueno," respondió Harry un poco evasivamente. "Realmente no puedo decir más que eso", agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien. De esta forma, si Hermione pregunta, honestamente puedo decirle que no me contarás sobre ellos", respondió Luna con una sonrisa. "El hecho de que ella no lo sepa la está enloqueciendo un poco, Harry".

"¿No dices?" Harry preguntó, la imagen de perfecta inocencia.

"Sí. Creo que es un poco bueno para Hermione, ya que la distrae de sus EXTASIS", confió Luna. "Si no fuera por tus secretos, estoy seguro de que ella se habría pasado completamente por la revisión y todo a la vuelta de la esquina".

"Pensé que podría", estuvo de acuerdo Harry con una mirada preocupada. En parte, había guardado el secreto de sus proyectos para poder sorprender a Hermione, pero el otro hecho era que ofrecía una buena distracción. La joven bruja había sido insoportable por sus TIMBRES, por lo que podía imaginar cómo sería para sus EXTASIS.

"No hay runas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Luna, sorprendiendo al joven mago con ella.

Harry se rió tímidamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. "No, en realidad no", admitió. Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de la bruja, el joven tomó una decisión rápida. En parte, era porque sabía que podía confiar en Luna, pero también era porque realmente quería compartir el secreto con otra persona. "Si te digo lo que son para ti, no puedo decírselo a Hermione".

"Por supuesto que no, Harry", le aseguró Luna. "Es mucho más divertido verla intentar y resolverlo por sí misma", agregó.

Harry compartió su sonrisa por un breve momento antes de decirle. "Me mudé a una nueva casa en Essex, y tiene una biblioteca bastante extensa que necesita libros. Ya he trasladado toda la biblioteca de la familia Black de Grimmauld Place, así como también todos los libros que pude encontrar en mis bóvedas" él explicó. "Lamentablemente eso ni siquiera llenó el piso inferior".

"Así que pensaste que podrías, de una manera bastante indirecta, pedirle sugerencias a Hermione", la bruja brillante susurró bastante rápido. El hecho de que Harry estuviera haciendo todo esto por otra chica no hacía que Luna sintiera celos en lo más mínimo, sino que confirmaba lo que ella ya sabía. Harry era un hombre muy compasivo y afectuoso que se desvió de quienes le importaban.

Los Lovegood tenían una opinión bastante abierta cuando se trataba de amor. Entendieron bien que una persona podía, y a menudo lo hacía, amar a más de una persona al mismo tiempo. Esta era una comprensión que le habían transmitido a su hija a medida que crecía. Estaba bien con Luna si Harry amaba a otra mujer siempre y cuando él la amara también. "Podría ayudarte", ofreció Luna.

"¿De Verdad?" Harry preguntó con incredulidad. Ni siquiera había considerado la ayuda de otros para llenar la biblioteca casi vacía, pero tenía sentido ahora que lo pensaba. Me pregunto si Daphne y Tracey podrían ofrecer algunas sugerencias también, se preguntó Harry. Apuesto a que Andi sabría un montón de buenos libros sobre curación, especuló, bastante contento de haber confiado en Luna.

"Estaría feliz de hacerlo", le aseguró Luna. "Hermione es mi amiga después de todo. Tengo que admitir que será bastante divertido estar al tanto del secreto". En verdad, la hizo sentir una vez más especial que Harry confiaría en esta parte de sus planes con ella. "Reuniré una lista y se la enviaré, aunque me imagino que será bastante larga".

"Está bien. Es mejor caminar en Flourish y Blotts y pedirles uno de todo lo que tienen", Harry le dijo a Luna con una sonrisa. "Me pregunto si tendría espacio para todo si hiciera eso". Meditó en voz alta, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que lo habría hecho.

"Por lo que sé, tal vez tenga que venir y ver esta biblioteca por mí mismo", bromeó Luna. A pesar de que le encantaba estar afuera, la bruja inteligente también era conocida por el encanto de un buen libro y una silla cómoda junto a un fuego. "Suena bastante notable".

"Hermione se quedará conmigo durante las vacaciones. Planeo mostrarle eso entonces", dijo Harry. "Eres más que bienvenido para venir, Luna. Tengo mucho espacio incluso con todos los que están allí", le dijo Harry. Era cierto, incluso con Andi, Daphne, Tracey y Hermione allí, tenía habitaciones libres. "¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros por unos días?"

Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron hasta que ella recordó a su padre. "No puedo", respondió tristemente. "A papá no le está yendo bien, y no me gustaría dejarlo solo", explicó mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión bastante triste.

"¿Nada serio, espero?" Harry preguntó. Aunque no deseaba entrometerse, la carta de Hermione le había preocupado. No solo por Luna sino también por el Sr. Lovegood. Si había algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudar, entonces él quería hacerlo.

Con un esfuerzo visible, la joven bruja forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Los mejores curanderos de San Mungo lo están cuidando, así que estoy seguro de que lo tendrán pronto", mintió, no queriendo poner un freno a su cita. "Con suerte estará en casa para las vacaciones". Luna sabía que eso no era posible a menos que ella y Hermione lograran encontrar algo para curar al mago enfermo. Hasta el momento, su búsqueda había revelado cualquier cantidad de drogas muggle que se decía que aliviaban el efecto de la depresión profunda, pero ninguna que lo curara. La respuesta del mundo mágico a la depresión parecía ser un encantamiento animador, que en el mejor de los casos era solo un alivio temporal.

"Bueno, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, házmelo saber", ofreció Harry sinceramente, haciendo que la joven una vez más se sintiera muy especial. "¡Comamos! Estoy bastante hambriento", declaró Harry, pensando que un cambio de tema estaba en orden. Le dolía ver a Luna tan angustiada y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Los dos se sentaron y hablaron de cosas triviales, como solían hacer los adolescentes cuando estaban en compañía de aquellos en quienes confiaban y les importaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su comida se consumiera. Ante ellos se extendía un brazo errante del Bosque Prohibido donde se acercaba más a la ciudad de Hogsmeade, que era apenas visible a través de los árboles en la distancia. Más allá de la ciudad, yacía Black Lake, mientras que, a un costado, elevado por encima del agua en el acantilado se sentó el castillo de Hogwarts.

"¿Lo extrañas?" Preguntó Luna, notando donde los ojos del joven fueron entrenados durante un lapso de conversación. Más de una vez había atrapado a Harry mirando hacia el antiguo castillo.

"Algo", admitió Harry, sin necesidad de que le dijeran a qué se refería. Harry se giró y miró a Luna un poco atentamente. "Ciertamente echo de menos a algunas personas allí", agregó, causando que la chica se sonrojara una vez más. Ella es terriblemente linda cuando hace eso, el joven mago pensó para sí mismo. Harry decidió que le gustaba hacer sonrojar a Luna y se comprometió a ser la causa más a menudo.

"Algunos de nosotros también te echamos de menos, Harry", confesó Luna, deslizando su mano a lo largo de la manta hasta que encontró la suya. "No nos importaría ver mucho más de ti".

Harry tragó bastante lento, repentinamente sintiéndose un poco nervioso cuando los dedos de Luna se entrelazaron con los suyos. Ella no podría haber querido que el camino sonara. ¿Derecha? "Yo... no me importaría verte de nuevo tampoco, Luna," tartamudeó, decidiendo ir con la posibilidad más segura en lugar de lo que su hiperactiva mente adolescente estaba implicando.

Luna se inclinó más cerca de Harry. "El próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade es a mediados de noviembre", le informó en un tono ligeramente ronco. "Soy libre si lo eres, Harry", dijo Luna mientras cerraba lentamente la distancia entre sus labios.

Harry se quedó paralizado mientras los grandes ojos grises frente a él se acercaban. "S... seguro", respondió él, sin estar seguro de a qué estaba de acuerdo en este momento. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que Luna Lovegood estaba a punto de besarlo. Espera, ¿no debería ser yo quien la besara? Una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza solo pidió que las hormonas furiosas de Harry lo lanzaran y lo golpearan hasta la sumisión.

En realidad, sin escuchar las voces en su cabeza, Harry se inclinó hacia delante también, con los ojos cerrados en anticipación de lo que estaba seguro sería un beso increíble. Cuando llegó el beso anticipado, la sensación de los labios de Luna era mucho más suave de lo esperado, ya que su calidez impregnaba su mejilla.

"¿Para qué era eso?" Preguntó Harry, sentándose. Estaba un poco decepcionado de que solo hubiera sido un beso en la mejilla, pero también se sintió aliviado. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos solo sirvieron para confundirlo aún más. Después de todo, Luna era su amigo, y sin embargo, él había estado más que listo para besarla de una manera que no sea la de un amigo. Primero Hermione y ahora Luna, se castigó a sí mismo. Al menos, a Hermione le gusta Ron. Me pregunto si a Luna le gusta alguien, se preguntó distraídamente. Incluso Daphne tiene a alguien que ama, se dio cuenta, empezando a preguntarse si estaba predestinado a conocer mujeres que ya estaban interesadas en otros tipos.

"Porque eres dulce, Harry, y has pasado por todo este problema solo para mí", le dijo con un gesto hacia los restos de su comida y la manta sobre la que estaban sentados. "Además, mamá dijo que nunca se besara en la primera cita", agregó, una vez más luciendo mejillas rosadas mientras miraba tímidamente lejos.

¡Pero esta es nuestra segunda cita! Las hormonas furiosas de Harry gritaron sugestivamente. Afortunadamente, la sensibilidad habló y le recordó al joven, al igual que a sus hormonas, que de hecho había prometido ir a ver a Luna para el siguiente fin de semana de Hogsmeade. "¿Qué hay de las segundas fechas?" preguntó un poco descaradamente.

La cara de Luna se enrojeció aún más. "Supongo que tendremos que ver cómo van las cosas", respondió incapaz de ocultar por completo la nota de esperanza en su voz. El hecho de que la sonrisa de Harry creciera al escuchar su respuesta le hizo saber que tal vez él estaba tan esperanzado como ella.

Los dos adolescentes empacaron todo antes de que Harry llevara la canasta y la manta a la cueva para que Winky la recuperara más tarde. Al regresar, le ofreció a Luna su brazo y escoltó a la joven bruja de vuelta a Hogsmeade, donde se separaron después de un abrazo que tal vez fue solo un poco más largo de lo estrictamente requerido entre amigos. El viaje de vuelta al castillo pasó borroso cuando Luna ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los otros en el carruaje que no dejaban de darle un aspecto extraño debido a la sonrisa tonta que llevaba puesta.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo?" Preguntó Hermione tan pronto como vio a Luna salir del carruaje.

"Fue... hermoso", replicó Luna etéreamente con una mirada soñadora en sus rasgos que le recordaron a Hermione la antigua Luna antes de que la guerra se volviera tan fea.

Hermione estaba feliz por su amiga. Resultó evidente que Luna tuvo un momento espectacular, ya que la bruja caminaba claramente sobre las nubes a juzgar por su expresión y comportamiento. "Bueno, podemos ir a mis habitaciones donde simplemente debes decirme todo". Hubo una pequeña punzada de celos, no es que Luna fuera feliz o se divirtiera, sino que tendría que esperar hasta las vacaciones para tener una cita con Harry.

Luna pareció captar sus sentidos acerca de ella y se volvió para mirar a Hermione, "Una mujer nunca besa y dice", dijo con la cara seria, antes de soltar una risita que era tan diferente de Luna que dejó a Hermione un poco preocupada.

Debió haber pasado un momento espléndido, pensó la bruja de Gryffindor justo antes de lo que Luna había dejado caer. ¿Lo besaste? Preguntó Hermione, que todavía tiene ni idea de quién la misteriosa él en la vida de Luna era el momento.

"¡No!" Luna exclamó, sonrojándose alegremente al pensarlo, "¡Pero lo quería tanto!" ella casi chilló en recuerdo. "Le di un vistazo en la mejilla mientras mamá decía que nunca se besara en la primera cita". Por un momento allí, cuando Harry se había inclinado, y sus ojos se habían cerrado, ella casi lo había besado, solo en el último segundo ella giró su cabeza y besó su mejilla. Mirando hacia atrás, ahora lamentaba su segunda decisión y deseaba haberlo hecho. Quizás es por eso que no soy un Gryffindor, reflexionó distraídamente para sí misma.

"Debe ser alguien realmente especial", ofreció Hermione con una sonrisa, feliz de que su amiga había encontrado a alguien que aparentemente hacía a Luna tan feliz como los pensamientos de Harry.

"Lo es", Luna estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente. "Creo que yo también podría estar enamorado de él", agregó ella como si solo se diera cuenta del hecho ella misma. Dado todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su propia vida, Harry era lo único que le proporcionaba felicidad. Junto con el hecho de que él siempre la hacía sonreír y ruborizarse, así como también tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir especial, Luna se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando irremediablemente de Harry Potter.


End file.
